Protecters and Franxx
by HeavenStar 18
Summary: Part 5 in a Star protects series: After arriving in the world Star instantly gets involved in the battle with not just the Klaxosaurs, but against APE aswell. Squad 13 joins the protecters after learning secrets that were kept from them. Plus some of the pilots get get closer together, not just Hiro and Zero Two.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Welcome to part 5 of a star protects series. For those who dont know the protecters have gone to the worlld of darling in the franxx. There will be spolers for the anime in this part.

**Protecters and Franxx**

**Part 1: Restoring what was taken**

"Well I think from now on will be taking transport for when we're traveling here" the leader of the protecters, Star said as he placed his bright blue hands on Kios feet. The blisters vanished and the skin was healed. The protecters had been walking for so long in the world of worlds that some of them had started to feel pain on their feat and so they were taking a break to relax and heal.

"Sorry about this" said Kio rubbing the back of his head looking embarrassed.

"Don't feel bad, your not the only one suffering with it" said Hermione standing up from where she was healing Aois feet.

"I don't get it, whats taking so long" said Isidoro looking annoyed at the darkness surrounding them and the only source of light came from the large bright blue path they were on.

"Maybe if we fall like when we went to Hermiones world we would get there faster" said Sasha putting a finger under her chin as Shiricke began to heal her feet after healing Hanjis. The other people who were healing were Farnese and Puck.

"I'm sure Eren would like that, wouldn't you" said Connie with a teasing smile at Eren and Mikasa who blushed as they remembered when they landed in the world where their newest members, Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris were from.

"Oh shut up" said Eren looking annoyed but was still blushing.

"Enough" said Levi standing back up from where he was sitting from when Shiricke was healing him, "Looks like everyone's healed, should we keep moving forward or rest" he said looking at their leader who's bright blue light was still covering his body.

"We cant be that far away now, plus I feel like the sooner we get to the next world the better" said Star as everyone got back up and continued walking forward on the bright blue path.

"So what kind of transport will we be using to get around" Eris asked looking excited after a few minutes of walking.

"A spaceship I made to carry a large amount of people, it also has a great defense system and even can carry other ships aswell" said Star as he looked forward.

"If it can do that it must be large in size, wait does it have a name" Hanji asked?

"Of course it does, I named it ori" he began to say when a fog started to move towards them.

"Strange, we haven't encountered any kind of weather in here before" said Casca moving her right hand through it.

"That's because there's not suppose to be any weather in here" said Hermione looking at her husband with a serious look on her face and he nodded his head agreeing with her.

"Its coming from a portal up ahead" said Star as he started running forward with everyone else following him.

"There it is" said Guts noticing a portal surrounded by a bright line in front of them. They all walked through it and found themselves in what looked like a forest. There was fog surrounding them as the portal they came through closed behind them after everyone had went through.

"Please tell me you have some idea of where we are" Levi asked Star as he kept his hands on his blade handles.

"Just give me a moment and ill have an answer" said Star as he looked around the area.

"Ill try to get a view from above" said Puck as he began to fly up.

"Wait we should" Ivalera said, but before she could stop him he hit a glass dome.

"Ow" he said getting everyone's attention.

"What is that" said Annie looking confused.

"Wait a minute, Binoculars" Manami said opening her backpack and a pair of binoculars flew out. She looked upwards and gasped, "Were inside some kind of dome" she said making most of the protecters look confused since they didn't know what a glass dome was.

"I know where we are" said Star getting everyone's attention and they looked to see him covered in his bright blue light, "And we've shown up at a good time, Hermione its darling in the franxx" he said looking at his wife who knew what it meant, "I need to go, I'll be back in a while" he said walking forward.

"Wait shouldn't we know where we are" said Sasha looking worried.

"Ill fill you in" said Hermione looking at the other protecters before she gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips, "Be safe" she said. Star nodded before he placed his right palm on the ground and bright blue dome went over the protecters before he ran off.

After walking through the forest he heard footsteps and quickly hid behind a tree even though he could turn invisible, "That girls always causing trouble" came the voice from a man with a breathing mask. His left arm was in a cast and there was a bandage around his forehead. He was surround by guards in black uniforms and visors covering their eyes.

"Do you know why the doctor brought her here of all times, this plantations squad is to graduate today" said one of the guards.

"Who knows, if you ask me papa gives the old man to much freedom" he said when there was howling, "What the hell, is that a wolf" he said making everyone stop walking. Then before they could move, there was the sound of snapping fingers and they all fell to the ground unconscious.

Star then walked out with Wolf at his right side, "Sorry but I have something to do before you reach those two" he said as Wolf turned into a bright blue orb and went onto the orange ring around his wrist. Turning back into a small metal piece. Star then went towards his destination, but he stopped when he heard the sound of a chirping bird.

He followed the sound to see a wounded bird on the ground. He picked up the bird who didn't seem to see him as a threat. He healed the birds wounds and it chirped happily from being healed. A small portal appeared next to the hand the bird was on, it flew through and found itself outside the plantation where it was now free.

His destination was next to a lake where a girl with a pink hair and red horns was finishing putting back on her uniform after swimming in the water, "So whats with the uniform, are you a parasite too" she asked looking at the boy who was siting in front of the lake with a downed look on his face.

"No, I cant even pilot and its because of this I even brought my partner down with me" said the boy named Hiro throwing a stone into the water, "I don't have place here anymore, I have nowhere to go".

"So your like me then" the girl said getting his attention and he looked to see her holding a headband, "I'm alone too, because of these horns" she said placing the headband over her horns and it locked in to place, "If you have nowhere to go, then find a place, if you don't have a partner then find one" she said before smiling as she put her hands up, "And if you cant do that, then take one" she said jumping on him making him look surprised as he fell back into the water with her on top of him.

"Whoa" he said. He then blushed when she licked his cheek and she looked down at him smiling.

"Your taste is amazing, it makes my heart race and I feel a sense of danger coming from you" she said before standing back up, "I can help draw out your power and your not afraid of my horns, how would you like to be my darling" she said holding out her right hand for him.

Hiro just looked surprised, "I don't know why I felt like this, but something about her made me think she's the most amazing thing I've ever seen" he said reaching out his hand. The girl smiled as she helped him up.

There was movement behind them and the girl frowned, "Looks like our time is" she said turning around only to look surprised as Star walked over to them, "What are you" she said only to be frozen still.

"Hey what's wrong" said Hiro only to be frozen still like the girl with red horns as the two of them fell to their knees.

Star kneeled between them. Hiro looked worried while the girl looked annoyed that she couldn't move. The two of them then looked surprised when Star placed one of his right finger on Hiros forehead and his left finger on the girls.

The two of them saw the memory's of their time at the garden where they originallly first met. Hiro saw how he used to be treated differently then the rest of the kids and how he gave the other kids their names. How he asked question about the kids that were suddenly gone. He then saw the red skinned girl with red horns. How the doctors treated her and wanted them to stop.

He saw the promise he made with Mitsuru before he escaped with the girl. How they ran away and he gave her the name Zero Two. Then when they read the book the beast and the prince. How he promised her they would stay together and he would be her darling. Then he saw them being captured by APE security forces and the doctor erasing their memory's. Then when the memory's stopped showing he looked at the girl and tears came to his eyes when he realized who she was, "It was you" he thought with a smile.

Zero two had seen her time with him when they first met and saw his face perfectly, "My darling" she said with tears in her eyes. She then looked towards Star who had moved from the space between them, "Why did you show me" she said about to yell when she heard Hiro speak.

"Zero two" he said.

Zero twos tears came down as she looked towards Hiro who was crying and smiling, "Darling" she said realizing who he was. Hiro nodded his head and with the speed of not a normal human, she rushed at him and wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest, "Its you darling" she said smiling.

"I'm so sorry, i should have done something back then, what did they put you through" he said wrapping his arms around her.

Zero two then looked at him smiling, "That doesn't matter now, we found each other" she said before kissing him on the lips. Hiro kissed her back as the two of them felt the happiest they've been in a long time. After the two of them looked into each other's eyes smiling.

"Congratulations you two" said Star getting their attention. The two of them looked at Star to see the bright blue light was no longer covering his body and he was smiling.

"Not that I'm grateful for what you've done, but who are you" he asked as Zero two grabbed his right arm.

"The names Heaven Star, you can call me Star for short, I'm the leader of a group called the protecters, we travel to each world helping where we can, looks like I showed up at the right time" he said smiling before his look turned serious, "I'm sorry to say this, but you two will have to go your separate ways soon" he said standing back up.

"APE" said Zero two looking angry as her grip on Hiros arm tightened, "I don't want to pilot with that man anymore, I only want to be with my darling" she said resting her head against Hiros that made him smile.

"Don't worry Zero Two, if all goes right you will be reunited soon" he said smiling. Hiro and Zero Two looked at each other before nodding in agreement to trust him since it was thanks to him they had their memory's back. They stood up as the bright blue light covered Stars body, he held a small wrist device in his right hand and held it out to Hiro who grabbed it.

"When you two get away from everyone else, get into the forest and let the light show you the way" he said as Hiro put on the device.

"How do we know were going the right way" Hiro said as he covered the device with the sleeve of his uniform.

"When the light starts blinking really fast your getting close" he said before looking into the forest, "Looks like their on their way, oh Hiro if you remember right you were given the option to stay here at the plantation, take it but tell them you want to say bye to Naomi and give her this" he said handing him a folded piece of paper.

"I suppose we have to act like we don't have our memory's back, right" said Zero two looking annoyed.

"Don't worry, soon you can act like the way you want to" said Star before he vanished.

"There you are, do you have any idea how much trouble your causing me" said the bandaged man walking over to Zero two.

"What does it matter, theres not much to do until after the ceremony" she said looking bored as the man placed a hat on her head.

"Yea well as your partner I'm the one who suffers for when you misbehave" he said as a guard placed a coat around her. The man then looked towards Hiro, "Are you a parasite cadet, your graduations today right, sorry she bothered you" he said.

"No its alright, she wasn't causing me any trouble" Hiro said smiling. But on the inside he felt his blood was boiling, "Shes not a damn monster" he thought finding it difficult to stay calm from the way the man was treating her.

"Take some advice kid, stay away from her, it's the best thing you can do" said the man turning around as began to walk away.

"See you around" said Zero two looking back at Hiro with a smile she made sure no else noticed.

"Yeah alright" said Hiro before two plantation guards started leading him away.

Back with the protecters Hermione had finished explaining the story behind this world, "So its like the apocalypse here, makes me wonder what else is out there that we considered not to be real" said Manami.

"And they're using kids to pilot these things called Franxx" Hanji asked Hermione who nodded yes?

"At one point they discovered the secret to immortality, but there was an after effect where if someone took it they would lose the ability to have children" she said.

"So there must not be that many people left in this world" said Farnese.

"The thing is there's downside for the children as well, at a certain point the fuel they use to pilot the franxx will eventually make their body's age rapidly" said Hermione making some of the protecters look shocked.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we came here" said Levi with a serious look on his face.

"We just have to wait for Star to come back to tell us our next move" said Serpico.

"Well we should see what else we can learn until he gets back, Hermione what can you tell us about the Klaxosaurs" said Armin taking out his notebook as Hermione continued to explain more about the world they were in.

On top of the plantation was the forest and in the middle was large mansion. Inside an office Hiro sat in front of Hachi, one of the people in command of plantation 13, "Code 016, you were given special treatment to stay at plantation 13, you've changed your mind and wish to stay" said Hachi.

"Yes, I felt like I stay behind to support my fellow squad members, but I would like to say goodbye to Naomi if its alright" he said.

"Of course, she was your partner at one point" Hachi said nodding his approval for Hiros request. Hiro walked out of the office and looked to see Naomi crying with her face in her hands.

Hiro had a sad look on his face as he remembered when the two of them failed to connect during the sychronization test, "Its probably because I was meant to pilot with Zero Two, I'm sorry Naomi" he thought.

Later on the two of them along with a plantation guard were standing on a Platform waiting for a large moving sphere to attach itself to the platform, "I heard you decided to stay behind, I'm glad" said Naomi with a small smile.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, if only you were given a different partner, you wouldn't have had to go back" said Hiro looking down remembering what happened to the kids who weren't able to pilot.

"Yeah, they never told us what happened to the other children, but why" she said dropping the suitcase she was holding as she held her face in her hands.

"Hey that's enough" said the plantation guard.

"Why did you have to be my partner" Naomi said. More sad then angry.

The moving sphere attached to the platform and Naomi walked over to the entrance, "Naomi" said Hiro getting her attention. The girl turned around and he handed her the folded piece of paper, "Make sure to look at it when your leaving".

"Sure, but can you give this to the others for me" said Naomi handing him the suitcase, "Share them with the others, I probably wont be needing them anymore, you know I really liked the name you gave me" she said smiling as the moving sphere started moving away. When Naomi walked into the seating area she unfolded the piece of paper and it said, "Don't worry, everything's going to be alright".

"Alright its time for you to head back" said the plantation guard when the ground started shaking under them. The two of them looked forward to see the ground under the sphere crack. The sphere then fell underground as a giant monster that was black and blue emerged from under the ground. It's mouth was blue, it stood on four legs and had a tail.

"Naomi" said Hiro looking over the platform to see the sphere Naomi was in had been crushed by rubble and he then looked at the monster closely, "Wait that things, a Klaxousaur" he said.

"Ready the cannons now" the plantation guard said into his radio and the cannons that were on the plantation started firing at the klaxosaur. The klaxosaur fired a blue beam at them. Hiro started running away as the platform he was on fell apart and he landed back on the plantation as he watched the Klaxosaur getting closer.

"Wait, its going towards the others" Hiro said realizing that the klaxosaur was heading towards where his friends were suppose to be testing their franxx for the first time today. He started running that direction as well.

Meanwhile Naomi was still trapped in her chair inside the moving sphere, she screamed as her right arm was crushed by some rubble, "Someone please help" she screamed when she heard the door of the sphere being ripped off. She then looked to see Star walking over towards her, she screamed because he was covered by the bright blue light and she didn't see it as normal.

"Hey Naomi it's going to be alright" he said walking over to her.

"Wait, how do you know that name" she said looking surprised.

"Do you remember that note Hiro gave to you, I gave that to him to give to you" he said, "I'm going to get you out of here, are you in any kind of pain" he said.

"My arms stuck, I cant get it out" she said screaming when she tried to move her arm out of the rubble.

"Okay" he said looking where her arm was, "Okay Naomi I'm going to have to put you to sleep for a while, you'll be somewhere safe when you wake up" he said.

"Okay" said Naomi closing her eyes . Star tapped her on the forehead and she instantly fell unconscious. Star picked up the rubble and looked to see her arm had been completely crushed. He placed his hands on her arm and it returned to normal after it glowed bright blue for a few seconds. He took the belt that secured Naomi to her seat and picked her up into his arms. He then dropped a small metal piece into the rubble before he teleported with her back to where the protecters were at the plantation.

"Heaven" said Hermione rushing over to him.

"What happened to that girl" said Sasha rushing over as well with the others.

"She was stuck under some rubble and her arm had been crushed" said Star as a blanket appeared on the ground in front of him and he placed the young girl on it. The plantation then shook making some of the people almost fall over. Kio had tripped and his head ended up between Manamis breasts. She blushed and held him back up.

"What's going on out there" said Manami hoping no one noticed what happened.

"The klaxosaur is still attacking, Ill be back soon, keep an eye on Naomi" he said pointing at the girl, "Ill be back soon" he said before vanishing.

Back with Hiro he was running outside the plantation following the Klaxosaurs path. When a huge dust cloud shot up next to him. He then saw the outline of a four legged machine that followed the Klaxousaur.

The klaxosaur was about to fire a beam at one of the franxx when the machine bit onto its head. The two began a battle and the machine stood in front of the plantation as the Klaxosaurs tail transformed into four blue rings. A cannon then appeared in its mouth and the four rings lit up. The end of machines tails was a spear and it pointed it forward as the blue beam from the Klaxosaur hit the sphere. The machine was then sent flying towards the plantation and landed near Hiro.

Hiro had fallen to ground from the crash and he looked to see the round sphere where the pilot seat for the machine was, was open. The bandaged man form earlier fell out of it covered in blood.

"Hey, are you alright" said Hiro checking on the man when a familiar female voice spoke in front of him.

"Hes gone darling" said Zero two. Hiro looked up to see she was in a red version of the female piston suit. There was also blood going down the right side of her face.

"Zero Two, your hurt" said Hiro walking over to her.

"I need to stop that thing" she said turning back towards the pilot seat.

"Wait you cant pilot this thing alone" said Hiro when the ground under them shook with much more force then before. The two of them looked to see a giant bright blue beast jumped out from the ground and started attacking the Klaxosaur.

"What is that thing" said Hiro.

"My strongest beast Godzilla' said Star appearing next to them as Godzilla bit into the Klaxosaurs middle and tossed it away from the plantation with ease.

"Can it kill a Klaxosaur" asked Hiro as the beast held up its hands to block the Klaxosuaurs beam.

"It can, but you two need to do it" he said looking towards them.

"But you know what happens when people ride with me right" said Zero Two looking at Star hoping there was some other way.

"No Zero Two, I will pilot with you" said Hiro looking determined.

"Zero two, don't blame yourself for those stamen dying, that's APES fault for assigning them to you, but now you have your true partner" said Star.

Zero Two then nodded as she grabbed Hiros hand and lead him into the pilots sphere, ""Hes right you know, after all" she said smiling.

"You are my darling" the both of them said as they kissed. The cockpit lit up as the hatch closed.

"What is that thing" said Nana who was standing with Dr Franxx.

"Amazing how it cant so early up to a Klaxosaur" said Dr Franxx who was an old man and the right side of his face was machinery. There was then a bright light where the machine had fallen earlier.

They looked to see the machine turn into a red and yellow Franxx, "Amazing now this is franxx" the doctor said looking impressed, "When a male and female truly connect, the Iron Maiden's true form will be revealed, you're the best Strelezia" he said as the franxx went to go join the battle.

"Yeah but who's piloting it" said Nana looking worried as the rest of the squad 13 watched.

Godzilla held the Klaxosaurs mouth open. Strelezia held a spear in its left hands and drove it into the Klaxosaurs mouth after Godzilla jumped away, "Game over" Zero Twos voice said coming from the franxx face. Strelezia pressed down on a buttton on the spear with its right hand, magma energy went into the the tip of the spear and then Klaxosaur blew up from the blast and blue blood came out of its body. The Klaxosaurs core was at the end of Strelezias spear as it slowly fell to the ground. While the blue blood fell, Godzilla vanished and re appeared on the small orange ring around Stars wrist as a small metal piece.

Strelezia went back to the plantation and stood in front of squad 13, Nana and Dr Franxx. Hiro and Zero two walked out of the pilot sphere together.

"Wait is that" said Goro looking surprised like the other squad 13 members.

"Hiro" said Ichigo.

"Wait who's that standing next to him" said Zorome looking confused by the girls red horns.

"Let me introduce you all, this is code 002, shes part of the special forces who serve under papa" said Nana.

"So how did I do" asked Hiro smiling at Zero Two?

"You did great darling" she said holding Hiros right hand as they started at the sun set, "and will do even better if we stick together" she said smiling.

"You got it" said Hiro as they were brought down to the ground.

"Doctor what should we do, should we have them put under psychiatric analysis" she said noticing how Hiro and Zero Two were standing close together and holding hands.

Dr Franxx noticed this as well, "Could it be that their memories have" he began to think when he felt something, that felt like a gun placed at the back of his head. He looked surprised when a voice spoke in his head.

"Your going to say exactly what I want to you say or else I wont hesitate to pull the trigger" the voice said. The voice came from Star who was sending his thoughts into the doctors mind. He was invisible so no one could see him. The gun he was pointing to the back of the doctors head was shaped like a pistol. The end was round and there was a small attachment on the left side. There was lighting strike symbol button on the attachment and at the end of the attachment was hole in the shape of a line. On the left side was a switch, there were three letters above it, S,K,R. The switch was under K. Engraved under the switch we're the words, Unit Blaster.

As he held the gun to the back of the doctors head Star realized this was only just the beginning off the protecters battle in this world.


	2. Part 2: Facing APE

**Part 2: Facing APE**

"What is it you want me to do" thought Doctor Franxx hoping whoever was ever speaking into his mind could hear him. He got his answer when Star spoke into his mind again, "Tell them their to go under physical examination only, not one bit of psychological examination" he said.

"Doctor" said Nana getting his attention. The members of Squad 13 looked confused he hadn't answered yet. Zero Two stood there with serious look on her face as she kept an arm around Hiro.

"There will be no need for psychological evaluation, code 002 and code 016 you may go to have your injury's healed, that is all that needs to be done" said the doctor calmly while Nana looked surprised by his answer.

"But doctor" Nana tired to disagree but he held up his hand stopping whatever she was about to say.

"You need to be more calm Nana, otherwise you could make mistakes" said DR Franxx as Hiro and Zero Two walked towards an entrance into the plantation, "It seems the test will have to wait till tomorrow" he said turning around but still felt the unit blaster pressed against the back of his head, "What next" he thought.

"Take me to your lab, will talk there" said Star as he followed the doctor into the plantation. They took a lift that lead to above the city. They walked a long hallway passing a good amount of the plantations security forces.

"Amazing, it seems none of the plantations systems cant detect him, he must be connected to that beast somehow" thought Dr Franxx as he placed his hand on the scanner next to a door that lead to his lab for this plantation. He walked in and after the door closed he felt the unit blaster was no longer pressed against the back of his head.

"Now what do you" he began to say. When a bright blue leg kick kicked him in the stomach sending him into one of the screens in the room, "Ugh" he said as he slid to the ground. When he opened his one good eye he saw the beast from earlier growling at him with its tail pointed at his head. Godzilla was at the height from Stars feet to his knees.

Star walked over to the doctor with the unit blaster still in his right hand and pointed at his head. The bright blue light was still covering his body, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you" he asked?

"You know you should really go easy on an old man" said Dr Franxx about to sit up when the beast let out a little Roar, "You know it would be better if I could sit down" he said as he stood up using his cane.

Star nudged his head and Godzilla walked back to its caller as the doctor sat in a chair but still kept his cane on the ground, "You restored their memories, didn't you" he asked calmly, already knowing the answer?

"Yeah I did after you took them away, you know I cant help but wonder what kind of sick monster would do that to children" said Star still pointing his weapon to the doctors head.

"I did it to protect them" said Dr Franxx noticing after he said this Stars grip on his unit blaster tightened, "If they would have kept their memory's they would have rebelled against papa and trust me I know all too well about what ape does to those who aren't useful to them" he said.

"What about the holes she had to heal, was that to protect her to" said Star making the doctor look surprised that he knew about his experiments.

"Call it a fascination" said Dr Franxx.

"You monster, SHE WAS JUST A LITTLE GIRL" yelled Star as he blasted a hole in the wall behind the doctor with his weapon.

"You have a personal matter in this don't you" said Dr Franxx not even shaken by the outburst.

"Let's just say I know what its like to have memory's taken from me" said Star, "But that's not going to happen to them again, I'm putting an end to this damn war and I'm taking APE down as well".

"I see, if you wanted to kill me you would have done it by now, so you must need me for something" said Dr Franxx when he looked surprised as the bright blue light stoped covering Stars body to reveal he looked human.

"I need you too replace the power source for the Franxx with something else and I need you to send a message to APE to call you tomorrow in the conference room" said Star about to walk out, "What made you change sides all of a sudden anyway" he asked looking back at the doctor with a serious look on his face.

"I had a feeling that I shouldn't mess with someone like you who's this determined to protect people and I guess I want to fix a mistake I made a long time ago" he said before looking at Star with his own serious look, "Can you give your word that squad 13, code 016 and 002 will be protected" he asked?

"You don't need to ask me that" said Star walking over to the door as it opened, "I already planned on doing that in the first place" he said walking out. Star looked up and down the hallway before sliding down the wall and resting his face on his hands and his knees were up. Resting after the events he had just went through.

Godzilla let out a whine and nudged his left hand. Star looked towards his first beast before rubbing the top of its head, making it let out a happy roar, "Guess we should head back to the others now huh G" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body and a bright blue screen appeared in front of him. There was a drawing of a ship, 3 mechs where one of them was larger then the other two. He tapped the four images and they lit up as Star placed his hand on the screen.

The screen vanished as Star took a metal piece off the orange ring around his wrist and threw it to the ground. A bright blue light shined and Drag appeared at the same size of Godzilla, "Sorry but I have to send you off on your own again Drag, but your not going alone, complete the mission and come straight back" said Star. The beast nodded its head understand its callers wishes as a portal surrounded by a bright blue line appeared next to it. Drag flew through the portal and after he went through it vanished.

Past this worlds earth and on the dark side of the moon. Drag flew out of the small portal and started growing bigger as it flew towards a large spaceship that began to light up as the beast got closer. Waiting so it can go complete the beast complete its mission.

Back on earth inside the plantations forest. Night time had fallen and the protecters were still waiting for the leaders return. Hanji was looking over Naomi inside a tent Manami had packed into her backpack, just in case they needed it.

"How's she doing" said Levi walking into the tent.

"Still unconscious I'm afraid, poor girl must have bee through a lot today" sad Hanji with a worried look on her face. Levi then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm sure everything will turn out fine" he said trying to reassure his girlfriend.

"Thanks Levi, hows everyone else doing" she asked looking at the exit of the tent.

"Their starting to get hungry, Cascas thinking of sending some of us out to get some food, the rest are waiting to find out what our next move is" said Levi.

"It's probably better to wait, if what Hermione saids is true then Stars the only one equipped to fight the Klaxosuaurs" said Hanji remembering when their leaders wife was describing one of this worlds enemy's.

"He might have already got involved, Eris said she could have heard Godzillas roar earlier" said Levi when Eren opened up the tent flap .

"Captain hes back" he said before walking back out. Levi and Hanji walked out of the tent as Star walked into their little camp area with some firewood in his right arm and fish in his left hand.

He placed them on the ground before his wife walked over to him and gave him a hug he returned, "Are you okay" she whispered into his ear.

"Yeah I'm okay" said Star smiling at her.

"You were gone longer this time" said Guts getting his attention.

"I had some things to take care of, come on you must be hungry" said Star as he went to go start a fire to cook the fish.

A while later everyone was sitting around the fire while Naomi was still asleep, "Mmm this's is good" said Eris after taking a bite.

"So Star, why were you gone longer this time" said Levi making everyone look towards Star who took a bite before answering him.

"Putting a plan into motion" he said holding up the orange ring to reveal there was only three pieces, "Ive sent Drag on a mission to help deal with one of the enemy's of this world" he said.

"But are you able to control it if its far away from you" asked Sasha?

"As long a I give a beast an objective they'll complete it without failure, plus I didn't send it alone, I sent one of my ships along with the three mechs I built with it" said Star.

"We have a job to complete where while Drag is gone don't we" Serpico asked getting a nod from Star.

"It takes place tomorrow, once Hiro and Zero Two get here our side of the plan will begin" Star said before giving a serious look at Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris making them look surprised, "This is the most important thing when you're a protecter, you have to listen to exactly what I say".

"Don't worry, we knew what we were getting into when we joined the team" said Manami with a serious look of her own while Kio, Aoi and Eris nodded in agreement.

They all slept on sleeping bags outside that night. Shiricke would take turns with Hanji to look over Naomi. The next morning Star brought everyone accept Hanji and Shiricke who were still watching Naomi who hadn't woken up yet. To the edge of the dome and looked at the dead land past the plantation.

"Its awful" said Sasha putting her hands over her mouth.

"Whats left of humanity are either in hiding in other areas of the planet, a place called the garden or in plantations like this one" said Star as he looked down at the land.

"Wha did you want to show us anyway" asked Annie?

"Those" said Star as they looked down to see four Franxx that didn't have the same color walking around the plantation.

"Gotta say seeing them in person is nothing like hearing about them" said Puck placing his hands against the glass dome.

"Their huge" said Isidoro.

"I suppose they don't know the effect of piloting them has on their bodys" asked Levi? Star shook his head no.

"No, all they were told is that they live to pilot the franxx so they can fight the Klaxosaurs to protect the plantation" said Star before turning back, "They might be getting to the camp soon, so lets be ready" he said before walking back to the camp with the others following him.

Hiro was heading to Millistein, "I wonder when we should get to Star, he said to come when we got away from the others , but I cant just leave Goro and Ichigo behind" he thought looking worried about his friends, "I gotta ask him to save them to" he thought looking up when he smiled.

"Who's a good Kitty" said Ichigo who was sitting on the steps petting a cat.

"You always did like cats didn't you" said Hiro getting her attention making her jump form surprise.

"Uh Hiro" she said as the cat ran away form his sudden appearance, "Don't scare me like that" she said.

"Sorry about that" said Hiro laughing.

"I got a word that Naomi was sent to the hospital, so that's good" she said walking over to him.

"Yeah" said Hiro walking forward when he thought of something, "Wait that might be wrong, could Star have gone to save her and that's why he gave me that note" he thought.

"Is something wrong Hiro" Ichigo asked him looking worried.

"Yeah sorry" he said.

"Tell me, were you the one piloting that Franxx" said Ichigo.

"Yeah, but I hardly remember most of it" said Hiro rubbing the back of his head while he blushed since he mostly remembered kissing Zero Two.

"Are you going to ride with her again" asked Ichigo?

"Well yeah, she the only one I'm able to pilot with" said Hiro calmly.

"But you heard the rumors right, every partner shes had only survived riding with her three times before dying" said Ichigo looking worried.

Hiro looked towards the door, "Were parasites, what good are we if we cant pilot" he said about to walk in when the door opened revealing Goro, Ichigos partner.

"Hey uh that girl is in the cafeteria" he said making the two of them looked surprised. They walked into the houses kitchen to see the rest of squad 13 looking shocked at what they were staring at.

Zero Two was covering her food in honey before eating it, "Now that I think about it, it probably wasn't the best idea that the first food I gave her was sweet" thought Hiro.

"Well at least shes got a sweet tooth" said Kokoro smiling.

"How can you call her a girl when she has those horns" said Miku pointing two of her fingers over her head making it look like she had horns.

"Be nice" said Ichigo calmly as she ate from her plate, "She did save our life's yesterday" she said before taking a drink.

"Why is she doing that" said Futoshi who had a piece of bread in his mouth.

"I wonder if she can keep her appearance eating like that" said Goro while Zorome walked over to Zero twos table.

"Hello I am Zorome the great, I saw the way you piloted yesterday, i was really impressed and If you like I would gladly ride with you one day" he said smiling while Zero two ignored him and started licking the honey off her fingers.

Hiro looked away but then laughed when he heard Zorome complain, "Uh what are you doing to my shirt" he said looking shocked as Zero was using his shirt as a napkin to wipe the honey off her hands. Zero two then walked over to where Hiro was sitting.

"I think we should eat together don't you" she said siting ext to him on his chair and putting her legs over his before pouring honey on his food, "You know I'm not use to being around here, you think you can show me around" she said while secretly tapping his wrist where he kept the device that Star gave him.

"Yeah sure" said Hiro understanding what she meant. Zero Two stood up and Hiro got up next and the two of them held hands surprising the people in the room.

"Thank you darling" said Zero Two smiling.

"Darling" said the squad 13 members looking surprised while Ichigos knife hit her plate making a sound.

Hiro and Zero Two quickly rushed out of the room. It was good thing because a few moments later Nana walked into the room. "Nana" said the girls cheerfully.

"Hello everyone, I'm happy to announce that like in the garden I will be your caretaker here on plantation 13" she said smiling while the people in the room cheered.

"Tell me, will that girl be staying" asked Ichigo?

"Who do you mean" asked Nana looking confused?

"You know the one with the horns" said Miku making the hand gesture again.

"No were still waiting for her orders along with Code 016s" said Nana looking serious.

"Wait, why would he be given orders" said Zorome looking annoyed that Hiro would be getting orders from papa.

"Where is she anyway" said Nana.

"Hiro went to go show her around, guess he's determined to make her his partner" said Mitusuru calmly.

But with Hiro and Zero. The two of them were running through the forest, "Zero Two, why do we have to run" Hiro asked looking worried since after they walked out they started running into the forest.

"Because they'll be looking for me, I wont be separated from you again" she said looking determined.

"Wait this way" said Hiro when he noticed the light flashing faster in a different direction. The two of them went that direction and the flashing increased faster before the two of them walked through a bright blue dome. They stopped moving when they saw the protecters sitting around the area.

"Looks like we got company" said Eren getting up from where he was siting with Mikasa who stood up as well.

"Don't worry this is them" said Star getting up form where he was sitting next to Hermione.

"Who are you all" said Hiro as Zero two stood in front of Hiro.

"She seems defensive" said Isidoro looking serious.

"Maybe it's because she cares about him a lot" said Isma walking over to the girl who looked surprised that she wasn't afraid of her, "I like your hair" she said smiling.

"Uh thank you" said Zero two.

"There will be time for introductions later, but for now, Protecters meet Hiro and Zero Two, Hiro and Zero Two meet the protecters" said Star when the tent flap opened revealing Hanji and Shiricke.

"Shes awake" she said making Hiro and Zero Two look confused since they didn't know who they were talking about.

"Come on, its best if shes sees someone familiar" said Star who walked into the tent with Hermione with Hiro and Zero two following them.

Hiro looked surprised, but relieved to see Naomi who was being given a bottle of water from Hanji, "Take it easy now, you've been out for a while" said Hanji.

"Thank you for helping me" said Naomi smiling before she noticed the other tents occupants, "Hiro" she said smiling.

"Glad to see your alright" said Hiro kneeling next to her and placed his had on her shoulder before looking up at Star, "I had an idea you went to save her, so why would they lie to Ichigo" he asked?

"Probably to keep you all calm and wouldn't be saddened by the death by a fellow squad member" said Hanji placing a finger under her chin.

"Your right, emotions take a big part in piloting" said Zero Two before smiling, "That's why we pilot so well together Darling" she said smiling at Hiro who smiled back.

"Wait what does she mean by darling" said Naomi looking confused by the word.

"It's a long" Hiro began to say when a loud alarm went off over them.

Casca walked into the tent, "We got a problem" she said looking serious.

"Send someone to every spot of the area were in, let me know if you see anyone" said Star looking serious. Casca nodded understanding the order she went to go give the others their instructions.

"They must know I'm missing" said Zero Two looking annoyed that they had caught onto her already.

"If the base is on alert they would have moved the others" said Hiro before standing up and looking seriously at Star, "I know I have no right to ask you a favor, but please save my friends" he said.

"Don't worry I had every intention of saving squad 13 I just need to find out where they sent them" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body so he can use his power to find out where they were.

"Wait, I think they might be in the conference room" said Hiro.

"That would bee big enough to hold all of them" said Hermione looking at her husband.

"Yeah and they wouldn't put them in the franxx for a situation like this" said Star as a bright blue light shined on his back and Excalibur in its holder appeared. They all walked out of the tent and everyone gathered in the middle, "Our objective is to reach the conference room in the plantation to rescue the members of squad 13, will stay there until the next step" he said.

"What is exactly is the next step" said Levi making sure his odm gear was secure and Mikasa was doing the same.

"Were gonna have a talk with APE, or in other the parasites term papa" said Star before they all started running out the house after Manami had stuffed the tent back into her backpack. They reached the house when the elevator next to the stairs opened revealing four plantation guards, "Code 002, 016 hands up" one of them said as they pointed their rifles forward. Two laser points were on Hiro while the other two were on Zero two.

"Don't you dare" said Zero two angrily noticing the laser dots on her darling. She ran up to one of the guards and punched him in the face so hard he went unconscious. Before the other guards could fire Star, Levi and Guts knocked them out.

"Hiro do you know the floor the conference room is on" asked Star as they finished dragging the guards out of the elevator.

"Yeah I know the one" said Hiro.

"Good, the elevators going have to make two trips" said Star.

Hiro took the first group down the elevator and Star took down the second group. They were walking through the hallway when Doctor Franxx walked out of one of the corridors.

"This must be the rest of your group" said Dr Franxx.

"Whats up with his face" Connie whispered to Sasha.

"It looks like metal, maybe it got burnt or something" Sasha whispered back to her boyfriend.

"Were you able to send out the message" asked Star?

"Yes and they were quick to agree, seems their interested to see code 016 in battle with a franxx" said Dr Franxx, "But ill be happy to see those old idiots wont get what they wish for, come I know a short way to the conference room" he said as he began to lead them to the conference room.

"Are you sure we can trust him" Zero Two asked Star with a serious look on her face.

"He saids he wants to make up for a mistake and I need him if I'm going to fix the franxx" said Star with a serious look on his own face.

They were about to turn left when Dr Franxx stopped them, "Theres two guards posted outside the door, they weren't here earlier" he said.

"But we need to get in there" said Hiro.

"Don't worry I got it" said Star as he took Excalibur out of its holder, walked down the left hallway and was now looking directly at the two guards.

"Hey stop, what is that thing" said one of the guards looking surprised before Star pressed down on the lighting strike symbol of on his sword making the balde go wide and with quick speed cut through the two of them. The two of them were electrocuted before falling to the ground unconscious. Star pressed down on the lighting strike symbol on his sword, making the blade go back to normal and placed the sword back in its holder as Dr Franxx walked over to the door.

"Perhaps it would be better to lighten down" he asked looking at Star who understood what he meant as the bright blue light stopped covering his body. The door opened revealing the rest of squad 13 who looked worried, Nana and Hachi.

"Doctor what are you doing here" said Nana.

"The plantations on high alert, so it would be best if you stayed here for the time being" said Hachi looking calm.

"That's alright, this was our destination anyway" said Dr franxx walking in while everyone looked confused.

"What does he mean by our" said Ikuno. They then got their answer when Star walked into the room and Hachi pointed a pistol at him.

"Please put that down, no one needs to get hurt" said Star calmly when the rest of the protecters started walking in. Hiro and Zero Two were among them.

"Hiro" said Ichigo instantly getting up along with Goro.

"Dude what the hells going on here and why are your with them" he said looking worried.

"Sorry guys, but this is for the best" said Hiro looking down unable to look at them.

"Will someone please tell us whats going on" said Zorome standing up from where he was sitting looking annoyed.

"How about you calm down so we can explain" said Levi giving him a look that instantly made him sit back down.

"First of all were not your enemy, for example" said Star as Farnese and Shiricke lead Naomi into the room.

"Naomi" said Ikuno getting up from where she was sitting and ran over to hug her friend who hugged her back. Miku got up and did the same.

"I don't understand" said Ichigo looking shocked as she looked towards Star, "I was told she was sent to the hospital" she said.

"I'm afraid that was a lie" said Dr Franxx getting the squad leaders attention, "If you had learned the truth you would be saddened and wouldn't be able to pilot a Franxx" he said.

"Wait so we were lied to, papa wouldn't allow that" said Zorome.

"You think he cares about lying" said Zero Two getting everyone's attention to see she was looking down, "As long as they get what they want no one else matters" she said clenching her teeth and her fists.

Hiro wrapped his arm around her waist and she instantly rested her head on his shoulder. Feeling calmed by his touch.

There was beeping sound on the screen, "Uh it seems we're getting a call, shall I answer it" Dr Franxx asked looking at Star?

Star nodded yes and Dr Franxx pressed a button the screen and images of five people in masks appeared, "This better be" one of them said when they noticed the people who shouldn't be on a plantation.

"So their the ones causing a ruckus in plantation 13" said one of the men in the mask.

Eris ear twitched, "Star we got more people coming down the hallway" she said.

"I can hack the door to make sure it doesn't open from the other side" said Dr Franxx as Eris closed the door and he began to work.

"So your APE" said Star looking up at the images, "If your wearing those masks I guess that immortality thing didn't work out in more ways then one".

"Who are you" said one of the people in the mask sounding annoyed by his attitude.

"The names Heaven Star, leader of the group known as the protecters and I have to say after learning and seeing this world It's a good thing we came" said Star.

"Yes the Klaxosaurs are dangerous" the one in the yellow mask said before Star interrupted him.

"I'm not talking about just the Klaxosaurs" said Star looking angrily at the images, "You lied to these kids saying they could one day become adults, how is that gonna help when their dead" he said.

"Wait, what does he mean" said Goro looking at images.

"This man is clearly mad, parasites restrain them immediately, that goes for you to code 002" said the one in the yellow mask.

"No thanks I'll stick with them" said Zero Two glaring at the masks.

"Same goes for me, why don't you tell us the truth about what happened to the missing children at the garden" said Hiro looking annoyed.

"Wait, children went missing" said Mikasa looking surprised.

"Yeah, Hiro asked the caretakers about it all the time but they never gave him an answer" said Goro.

"They weren't useful to us, so we did the normal thing to do with things that weren't useful" said the one with the yellow mask.

"He, got read of them" said Mitsuru while most of the girls in squad 13 held their hands over their mouths. The protecters all glared up at the masks.

"I should have never helped you make that serum" said DR Franxx looking up at the masks.

"Why Doctor you should be thanking us, it was thanks to this situation you were able to make the franxx" said one of the men in he mask happily.

"Damn you all" said Eren looking at the mask with an angry look on his face.

"Can we shut these guys up now" said Guts looking over at Star.

"Yeah I just got something to say first" said Star as he got closer to the screen, "What you just said is more then enough reason to take you down, so I'm gonna stop the Klaxosaurs, then Im taking you down APE, along with VIRM" he said making two of the people in masks gasp in surprise before he shut off the transmission.

"Open the door" an annoyed voice came from the door.

"Looks like we got trouble" said Manami taking a pistol out of her bag.

"Guys we need to do something" said Hiro walking over to his squad members. But most of them were in shock after hearing what they just heard.

"How could they lie to us" said Ichigo looking down at the floor.

"Would they have killed us if we didn't do well" said Miku suddenly crying. Zorome went to go put a hand on her shoulder. But when he touched her she instantly hugged him making him blush and he didn't know why.

"We have more things to tell them" said Hermione standing next to her husband as she held up her wand.

"Trust me I" Star said before he suddenly froze as a shocked look appeared on his face.

"What's wrong" she asked looking worried?

"Oh Damnit" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body.

From outside, plantation thirteen exploded, the magma energy being detonated from another location. But if someone was to look really close they would have seen a bright blue flash among the explosion. After the explosion, it looked like plantation thirteen, was no more.


	3. Part 3: Frame takes flight

**Part 3: Frame takes flight**

After earths surface was attacked by the Klaxosaurs and most of the land now looking dead. With most of the remains of humanity living in the plantations, papa and the rest of APE were staying in space station above the planet. The people in charge were sitting in high up chairs as they looked at the screen that showed where plantation thirteen was once located. But all that was left was a large smoking crater.

"It's a shame that they had to be sacrificed" said one of the people in the masks.

"It had to be done, this group that was known as the protecters we're able to move freely through a plantation, they would have become a bigger threat if they continued with code 002 being a member" the one with the yellow mask said.

"I think that we should also assume that the beast from the other day worked with them also" one of the men wearing a black and red mask said as an image of Godzilla fighting the Klaxosaur appeared next to the image of the big crater.

"Yes but what that man said about a group known as VIRM, what did he mean" said one of the other people in mask putting a finger under his chin.

"Nonsense of a madman nothing more, instead we need to focus our efforts on getting all remaining plantations to that destination" said the one with the yellow mask hoping to stop the conversation.

"I agree" said the one with the red and black mask.

"Since there's no more to discuss, this will include todays meeting" said the one with yellow mask as their chairs lowered to the ground.

The one with the the yellow mask was walking towards his office when the one with they black and red mask walked over to him, "Theres trouble" he said calmly.

"What, you don't think they actually survived that blast" said one with the yellow mask calmly. The two of them sounded like nothing could bother them, unlike their fellow council members.

"Ive received information something is approaching our planet, multiple ships have already fallen to this threat" he said. The truth about these two members of APE, is they were part of an alien race known as Virm.

"Have more ships intercept them, whatever is they don't stand chance" said the one with the yellow mask as he turned to walk away. Thinking everything was going to be alright.

But he was wrong. Deep in space, far from the universe. More purple and black ships flew forward when a giant bright blue beam of energy fired at them. The beam moved to the left while giant bright blue flames went to the right destroying most of the fleet. Then two mech like objects flew into the fleet at quick speed, destroying what was left.

Drag stopped breathing fire as he sat on the one that had fired the beam. The mech was large in size, close to the size of a collosal titan. Most of its body was black and had blue lines going up its sides. Its head was round and a visor covered where its eyes would be. It held in its hands a big weapon that was half its size with a circle hole at its ends, where the beam fired from. The boosters in the back of its legs fire up so it could move forward.

While the ship, three mechs and ship continued on their mission. Back on earth. In one of the deserts where nothing could be seen for miles. There was a bright blue flash as the top half of a plantation thirteen appeared as it fell to the ground and started sliding in the sand.

In the conference room, Star flew into the wall after the what left of the plantation stopped moving, "Ahh" he yelled before flying to the ground.

"Heaven/ Star" Hermione and the rest of the protecters said worried as she, Levi, Hiro and Zero Two rushed over to him.

"You doing alright commander" Levi asked Star as Hermione put her hands on her husband shoulders as he sat up.

"Great" said Star as the bright blue light stopped covering his body, "My power stops me from feeling pain, but damn that impact was something else" he said standing back up and holding his wife's hand to reassure her that he was fine.

"Yeah but how come the rest of us didn't fall over" Zero Two asked looking confused like the others wondering why they didn't fall.

"It's because I made sure you didn't" said Star calmly while the members of squad 13 look surprised.

"Wait you looked after us instead of looking after yourself" said Kokoro looking confused.

"Hey don't talk to him" said Futoshi looking worried.

"But he saved our life's" Kokoro said looking confused by Futoshis attitude.

"But papa said were to restrain them" said Futoshi standing up before Manami took out a pistol and aimed it at him.

"Your really going to try and arrest the people that are trying to save your life's" said Manami looking annoyed.

"The young lady has a point Futoshi" said Dr Franxx walking away from the door so he could face squad 13 with a serious look on his face, "Plus it was that same papa that just tried to blow you all up, am I right Heaven Star" he asked the protecters leader?

"Its true, before the blast I had this feeling something was about to happen, so I turned on my power and found out the magma reserves in the city were about to detonate" he said surprising the members of squad 13.

"Wait so all the adults" said Naomi looking shocked as she sat down so she wouldn't fall over.

"Their all dead" said Miku putting her hands over her mouth.

"So what are we supposed to do now" said Mitsuru making everyone in the room look at him, "As this plantations parasites we were suppose to protect the adults living in it, that's what we were to live for" he said.

"Your wrong" said Hiro getting everyone's attention. They looked to see he had serious look on his face as he stood next to Zero Two, "Theres more to life then just piloting the franxx, theres got to be more to the world then that".

"Hiro" said Ichigo.

"How much of the plantation were you able to save" Dr Franxx asked?

"The top half so we still have Milesteinn and the franxxs" said Star.

"Wait if you saved the Franxx storage then that transport could still be there with Strelezia" said Dr Franxx.

"We also don't know how may of the plantations guards survived the trip" said Hanji looking serious.

"Well I guess we don't have to hold back anymore then" said Star as he took out Excalibur and moved the switch to K, "Two teams, one will go secure the franxx and wipe out the remaining security forces while the other team will go back to Milesteinn, Levi your in charge of that team" he said getting a nod from Levi.

"I will be leading team 1" said Star and before he could say anything else Hermione spoke up.

"I hope you know I'm coming with you this time" she said smiling.

"Sure, my team alongside me and Hermione will be Guts, Casca, Serpico, Farnese, Armin, Annie, Connie and Sasha, the rest of you go with Levi and take the others back to Milesteinn" he said getting a nod from the his team members.

"Mind if I tag along, Strelezia is my franxx after all" said Zero two walking over to them.

"Well if shes going I'm going to go too" said Hiro looking determined.

"Your weapons might not work against them, theres an armory not far from here" said Hachi walking over to Star.

"How do you think we got here in the first place" said Guts grabbing dragon slayers handle.

"We avoided the guards by taking a shortcut and Star was the only one who used his sword" said Casca.

"Yeah Hachis right about most of us, Annie, Armin, Connie and Sasha could use the guns" said Star walking over the door, "Hiro and Zero Two your welcome to join team 1" he said as the bright light covered his body and the door slid open as the guards outside began to wake up after being unconscious from hitting the wall when the plantation landed. But he quickly stabbed them in the heart with his sword, killing them.

"Are you sure we can trust them" Nana asked Hachi looking worried?

"He could have teleported his own people out of here, instead he stayed behind to save us, ill be back soon" said Hachi.

"I'll explain everything later guys" said Hiro walking out with Zero Two.

"But" said Ichigo about to reach out for him when Goro placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Cmon were going to have to trust him" said Goro as team 2 got up to follow Levi back to Milesteinn.

The armory was guarded by two security guards that we're taken down by Star and Guts. They then opened the armory door, "Whoa" said Sasha looking amazed at what weapons were in the armory.

"This is definitely more advanced to what I'm used to" said Annie picking up an assault rifle and looking down its sights.

"I think all of the plantation guards have went back to the franxx hanger since that will be their only way out of here" said Hachi as he picked up a few rounds for his pistol and put them in his pocket.

"You not going to go meet up with Nana" Star asked Hachi as he walked out?

"I think it will be more helpful if you have someone who's familiar with the plantations layout" said Hachi when five guards appeared at the end of the hallway. One of them shot at Serpico and the bullet hit him in the shoulder.

"Nooo" said Farnese noticing her boyfriend holding his wounded shoulder.

Star glared at the plantations guards with anger in his eyes, "How dare you" he said as he pressed down on the lighting strike symbol on his sword. The blade went wide and bright blue as he sent out a slash. Four of the guards lost their heads and one of them dodged out of the way.

"Stupefy" said Farnese pointing her wand forward and using a spell Hermione taught her. The spell hit the guard and sent him flying into the wall behind him.

"You doing alright" said Guts as Serpico lied against the wall.

"I think whatever they shot at me is still in there" said Serpico.

"Ill get it out, Farnese when it comes out start healing him" said Star looking serious. Farnese nodded and Star used his power to move the bullet out of the wound. Farnese began healing his wound, the bullet hole closed and Star finished the healing after getting read of the bullet.

"Thank you Farnese" said Serpico.

Farnese, despite the situation laughed, "Finally stopped calling me lady" she said smiling.

"Do you prefer it that way" said Serpico looking worried that he may have went overboard with what he said.

Farnese placed her hand on his shoulder still smiling, "No, I prefer it this way" she said before kissing him on the lips.

Their moment would have went longer if they hadn't realized Armin, Annie, Connie, Sasha, Zero Two and Hiro walking out of the armory with weapons.

"Did we miss anything" Zero Two said smiling while Serpico and Farnese blushed.

"You going to be alright to fight" Casca asked Serpico as he stood back up?

"No I should be fine, its like it never happened" he answered rubbing his shoulder.

"Well you should still take it easy" Farnese said looking worried.

"Well if your alright to fight the hangers not that far now" said Hachi looking calm.

"Alright lets move" said Star as he placed his sword back in its holder after pressing down on the lighting strike button.

When they reached the hanger entrance Star signaled everyone to stand on each side of the door. Hachi from his side pressed a button on the panel that was on his side of the door. The door opened and machine gun fire came out.

"Looks like you were right about all the plantation guards coming here" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body.

Zero two looked into the hanger, "They're taking Strelezia" she said.

Star looked into the hanger to see two plantation guards pushing a large hovering platform towards a transport big enough to carry a franxx. The platform was carrying an offline Strelezia.

"We need to move now" said Star walking into the doorway and making a big, square shield appear in front of him. The guards bullets bounced off the shield, but even though it failed they kept firing, "Your bullets will pass through, theirs wont" he said looking back at the others.

The rest of his team stood behind the shield, most of them began firing and started taking down the guards without havign to worry about getting injured. Zero Two shot the two guards that were pushing the moving platform. They were each shot in the head and the platform stopped moving.

"Whoa this gun has some power in it" said Connie looking surprised as he fire the rifle.

Star pulled out Excalibur with his right hand and pressed down on the lighting strike symbol. He then took down three guards while using his left hand to keep the shield up. There was one guard left who tried to make a run for the transport as the back of it began to close, the pilots realizing they should leave. Serpico jumped over the shield and sent a wind slash at the run away guard. The slash cut the guard in two, down the middle. The transport took off into the air as Star put down his shield and they all ran to the opening of the hanger.

"They're going to fly back to APE, if they find out were all still alive they'll come after us" said Hachi looking annoyed as the transport got further away.

"Me and my Darling might me able to reach it with Strelezias spear" said Zero Two looking serious.

"Nope, that wont be necessary" Star said as he moved the switch from his sword from K, to R. He pointed the sword at the transport, then held down on the trigger as a bright blue sphere appeared at the end of the sword. When it reached a certain size, Star let go of the trigger. The sphere shot towards the transport, when it reached its target, the transport and its pilots were completely erased.

"Wow" said Armin as Star pressed down on the lighting strike symbol and placed his sword back in its holder.

"Alright we need to get the Franxx out of here, we cant stay here anymore so I'll make us some transport" said Star.

"How are we suppose move something as big as those though" said Sasha looking confused as she gestured at the rest of the franxx.

"Easy, will have the women who pilot carry them" said Star calmly while Zero Two and Hiro looked confused.

At Milesteinn team 2 was waiting for team 1 to meet up with them, "Wait so your arm was crushed" Miku asked Naomi? They were all waiting in the kitchen area since it was close to the entrance.

"Yes I was relieved when I woke up to see it was completely fine" said Naomi smiling as she she stretched out her healed arm.

"Yeah the only down side was you slept for hours after you were healed" said Manami remembering the previous night when Star fully explained to everyone about what happened to her.

"Yeah, but it looks like I have no partner anymore" said Naomi looking down.

"Hey pilot or not, your still a member of squad 13" said Ichigo placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

"This is boring, when are they coming back" said Zorome crossing his arms. The boys of squad 13 were siting on the right side table, the girls the left side, Isidoro, Isma, Eren, Mikasa, Shiricke , Puck, Ivalera, Kio, Manami and Eris were sitting at the middle table.

Levi, Hanji, Aoi who was acting as security with Levi, Nana and Dr Franxx were at the entrance.

"I'd get used to it, a lot of the times were waiting around" said Eren siting back in his chair.

"But its still important to be ready" said Mikasa calmly when Hanji walked into the room.

"Their back" she said before walking back outside with the people in the kitchen following them.

When they walked outside they noticed the only member of team 1 that wasn't with them was Star.

"Where has your leader gone off too" DR Franxx asked?

"Hes getting transport ready for us to leave, he'll let me know when its ready" said Hermione as they all walked inside. Dr Franxx noticed Zero Two wearing a strange Necklace around her neck and that for some reason it looked familiar.

When they reached the kitchen Hermione stood in the middle of the room, "Ichigo, Ikuno, Kokoro and Miku will you please come over here" she asked?

The four girls stepped forward as Hermione place a necklace in each of their hands.

"Wait this looks like" said Ichigo looking at the necklace to see a small version of Delphinium attached to a silver chain. She looked at the other girls were in a similar situation, Ikuno was holding a small Chlorophytum, Miku was holding a small Argentea and Kokoro was holding a small Genista. Then she looked closer at the necklace Zero two was wearing and sure enough a small version of Strelezia was resting on her chest.

"Are these our Franxx" Miku asked looking surprised?

"My husband had them shrank down so it would be easy for you to carry around" Hermione said explaining what the necklaces were.

"So were not going to be staying here, are we" said Kokoro with a sad look on her face.

"It's probably for the best, they might we searching the planet one day, they'd recognize this place and try to kill us again" said Mitsuru calmly.

"Do you have an idea of where were going" said Goro.

"The plan for the moment is to wait for one of our leaders beasts to return from a mission" said Levi.

"If I might add something" said dr Franxx stepping forward, "Theres something ive been meaning to see for a while, I would like to give it is a suggestion to your husband" he said.

"Ill let him know you want to talk to him when I see him" said Hermione when Miku interrupted them.

"Hey, who is this husband your talking about" she said looking annoyed not knowing what the word, husband meant.

"Wait you all don't know about marriage" said Aoi looking surprised.

"Actually we do" said Hiro raising his hand while referring to him and Zero two, "Its what two people do when they love each other".

"Yeah for example Guts is my husband" said Casca smiling while Guts put his left arm around her and smiling as they remembered their wedding day.

"Wow, so what are weddings like" Zero Two asked while smiling?

"It was very enjoyable" said Casca smiling.

"Afterwards was enjoyable as well" said Guts smirking as he kissed Cascas forehead and she elbowed him in the side while blushing for him saying that in front of the others.

"Anyway Hermiones referring to Star who is her husband and she is his wife since their married as well" said Casca explaining it to Zero Two, "In fact Star was the one who performed the ceremony for me and Guts".

"Do you know how long it will take him to make the transport" Nana asked looking at Hermione.

"It could take him a while since he has to take living arrangements into consideration" said Hermione.

"Actually would it be alright if I had a moment with the others" Hiro asked looking at the protecters.

"Sure" said Hermione nodding yes.

A while later squad 13 along with Zero Two were sitting in the living room. The girls were now wearing their Franxx necklaces. They all looked surprised after Hiro and Zero Two explained their past.

"We should have known something was up when you started acting different" said Goro looking annoyed at the people he had chosen to fight for had taken away his friends memories. His fists were clenched as well.

"If it wasn't for Star, we wouldn't have gotten our memory's back yesterday" said Hiro looking down. Throughout the explanation he and Zero Two had been holding hands, as it was like they were re living what they went through.

"I guess that's why we never synched up, your heart belonged with her" said Naomi smiling.

"Thanks Naomi" said Hiro smiling and he looked worried since Ichigo was looking down with her hair covering her eyes sicne they finished the story, "Also Mitsuru the day I escaped was when I made that promise to you, I'm sorry".

"Don't apologies, it was a long time ago" said Mitsuru before looking out the window, "If anything I should be blaming papa for taking your memory's away".

"I wonder if things were different if Zero Two joined us and Hiro would have stayed the way he was before his memories were taken" said Miku.

"Yeah but I would still be the better pilot" said Zorome smiling.

"I wonder if will even be piloting anymore" said Ikuno moving her hands through her hair.

"Well the Franxx would have been left behind if they didn't want us to pilot anymore, so I guess we should go pack our stuff and be ready to leave" said Goro standing up like the others, accept for Ichigo.

"Hey is everything alright" Hiro asked as he and Zero Two were about to leave the room after eveyrone else had already left.

"Yeah you go on, will catch up" said Goro smiling to reassure his friend.

"Alright see you guys later" said Hiro before he left the room with Zero Two who said, "I wonder what your room is like darling".

"You doing alright Ichigo" said Goro looking at his partner with a worried look on his face.

"If the rumor about her was true, I would have done my best to keep the two of them separated" she said before looking up at him with tears in her eyes, "But I cant do that to him, he hasn't smiled like that for a long time and it's because of her hes like that".

"I'm happy that Hiros happy, but I didn't expect for it to hurt this much" said Ichigo as she felt an unknown pain in her chest.

Goro sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He then blushed when Ichigo wrapped her arms around him as she cried onto his shirt. Goro slowly put his arms around her and she didn't flinch or back away from his touch.

As Ichigo cried, the pain slowly went away and was replaced with happiness as Goro held her close. As she dealt with the realization that the girl Hiro cared about the most, wasn't her.

When it reached sunset Hermione told everyone that Star had talked to her in her mind and said the ship was ready. With their stuff packed squad 13, Hiro, Nana and Hachi along with Dr Franxx left Milesteinn for good. When they reached the opening in the hanger they looked surprised at the big ship in front of them. It was blue and yellow lines going above it, under it and on its sides. There were laser cannons on the sides and huge double barreled laser cannon at the front. There were engines under it and at the back for it to fly. The ship also had small windows at its sides. There were two large windows at the front. The ship was four floors tall.

"Hey what do you think" said Star waving at them from aa ramp that lead to the second floor of the ship. There was landing gear keeping the ship up.

"You built this in one day" said Hanji looking surprised.

"Yeah, catian ships usually take months to build" said Eris looking surprised like her boyfriend, along with Manami and Aoi.

"I wont lie, designing this thing was harder then building it" said Star as he walked onto the ramp, "There will be a time for a tour later, for now let me show you the necessities" he said smiling. They all got on the ship and they saw the second floor had an entrance to a small bedroom and there was a small workshop on the right side of the room with tools. The rest of the room was storage and the area they were standing had enough room for a small vehicle. After the ramp closed they walked up the steps to the second floor and noticed a long hallway to the left.

There were two doors at the end of the hallway with signs above each door, "Those are the showers and baths, the bathrooms are through the doors in front of them on each side of the wall" Star explained before going to the double doors at the other end of the hallway which was the front of the ship. When they walked through there was large table in front of the window. There were three chairs in front of it and another chair was in the middle of the room.

"Where those that door lead to" Eris asked as Star sat in the chair in the middle of the table.

"It leads to the engineering deck" Star said as he placed his hands on the table that lit up after his hands touched it. The ship began to take off into the air as its landing gear went back into it. Star then moved the ship to the clouds and kept it flying as he spun his chair around.

"Coming up with all of this must have been hard" said Levi looking at the table that was displaying the ships controls.

"You have no idea" said Star placing his right hand over his eyes.

"I remember in the old times captain gave their ships names, does that tradition count with you" Dr Franxx asked?

"Of course since this isn't the first ship I made, but this one ive named Frame, since we can all fit in it" he said smiling while the others laughed at his reasoning for the ships name, "Now we can discuss the next step tomorrow, as for now we should all get some sleep, I have the ship circling the area for now" he said before leading them to the next floor.

The hallway was lined with doors in the same arrangement as the first floor, accept the double doors were at the left side. Which was the room above the bridge. There were metal plates with names on them next to each door.

"The double doors lead to them lounge/ Cafeteria, so if your hungry go in there, Dr Franxx your room is back on the floor we entered from" said Star.

"That's alright, I probably wont be sleeping much since I have to take some notes for the future anyway" the doctor said before walking back down the steps.

"Now your rooms are the doors that have your name on a metal plate next to them, Shiricke you good with sharing with Puck and Ivalera" he asked the young witch?

"Yes that's alright" said Shiricke nodding yes.

"Don't worry will look after her" said Puck giving a salute.

"Hachi, Nana are you okay with sharing a room, there curtain in there between the beds" said Star.

"Its alright, our rooms were to be next to each other on the plantation before this" said Hachi nodding it was oaky. While Nana smiled, meaning she was okay with it as well.

"Now all the couples have their own rooms, Zero Two and Hiro you'll be happy to know that includes you" said Star before Zero Two quickly grabbed Hiros hand.

"Come on darling lets go see what our room is like" she said happily and sure enough a few moments later they were in their own room.

"I thought it wasn't okay for a boy and girl to share a room" said Ikuno looking confused.

"Its different for people who are together" said Manami smiling as she held Kios right hand and he smiled at her.

"Now for squad 13, your rooms are like they were back on Milesteinn, but unlike the couple rooms and Shirickes room, you Nana and Hachi will have to use the bathroom downstairs if you need to go" he explained.

"It should be okay, its not far anyway" said Ichigo smiling.

They all went to their rooms. The girls of squad 13 room had three beds one side of the wall and two on the other. There were compartments and wardrobes for their belongings.

"Man these beds are so nice" said Miku resting her head on her pillow.

"Yeah they're very comfortable" said Naomi who was lying down on the right side lower bed.

"I wonder if Nana and Hachi are enjoying their room" said Kokoro smiling.

"Yeah me too, I think it would be great to see those two together" said Miku smiling.

"Maybe they will since they'll be sharing a room for what could be a long time" said Ichigo smiling.

In the boys of squad 13 room, there were three beds on the left side of the room and one bed on the right side. Goro was on the bed on the right side of the room, he had this worried look on his face as he thought of something.

"Hey Goro you alright" Mitsuru asked who was on the bed across from him?

"Yeah I'm just tired after today" said Goro avoiding the question.

"Yeah tell me about it" said Zorome who was on the middle bed while Futoshi was on the top bed, "I mean if were not parasites anymore, are we protecters like them now" he asked referring to the people who had saved them.

"I'm pretty sure you would have to ask Star that question" said Mitsuru before resting his head on his pillow and closing his eyes.

Goro went back to what he was thinking about. Earlier when Star had flew against the wall, he saw what looked like a big red timer under his left arm, "I wonder if he's hiding something from us, if that's the case how are we suppose to trust them" he thought before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

But while Goro was feeling worried. Hiro and Zero two were feeling happy in their room. Their rooms was like the other protecters rooms. With a large bed, a desk that was part of the wall and a chair in front of it. A small table on each side of their bed. An open doorway that lead to a small bathroom with a walk in shower. At the moment the two of them were under the covers, with their arms around each other and smiles on their faces as they slept next to the one they love.


	4. Part 4: How long they have

**Part 4: How long they have**

Star was woken up from his sleep when there was knocking coming from the entrance to his and his wife's room, "Who's up this early" said Hermione who had been sleeping on his chest and was now sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know but I got a feeling its not good" said Star with a serious look on his face as he got out of their bed. He was wearing a black t shirt and black shorts. With the letters H and S in a big grey letters on his t shirt and small grey letters on his right shorts leg. Hermione was wearing the same thing, accept instead of a t shirt it was a top.

Star pressed the button that was next to his door, the door slid open revealing a sweating Serpico, "Whats wrong" he asked the wind sword user knowing he was like this because something bad was happening.

"Its Farnese, Shiricke is with her now but she said she needed you" said Serpico looking worried. Star looked at Hermione who nodded her head in agreement and the two of them followed him back to his room when some of the doors to the other rooms started opening.

"Hey whats going on" said Guts rubbing the back of his head as Star rushed by with Serpico and Hermione following him.

When the door to Serpico and Farneses room opened. The bright blue light covered Stars body as he saw the sight in front of him. Farnese was lying under the covers covered in sweat with her eyes closed. Shiricke was next to her bed with her staff out and her hand shining a bright light over her head. Ivalera and Puck were flying at both of Shiricke sides.

"How long has she been like this" said Star as he rushed over to the bed and placed his hands on both sides of Farnese head.

"She was like this when Serpico called for me, I tired healing her but I got a feeling this is a pain in her mind since shes not waking up" Shiricke said as most of the protecters were now at the entrance of the door.

"Whats happening to her" said Manami looking worried.

"It couldn't be a virus she picked up back at plantation 13" said Hiro.

"It looks like shes having a nightmare" said Zero Two.

"Your right Zero Two, Serpico has she ever been a situation like this before" he asked as Serpico kneeled next to the bed.

"The first night after our training back in Kios world, she got up quickly to use the bathroom during the night, when she came back to the bed I noticed she had been sweating, but she told me she was fine" he answered.

"Wait, that day she asked me if I knew spells that would help reveal things" Hermione said as she remembered when she had been teaching Farnese how to use wand magic.

"What was the spell" Shiricke asked looking worried.

"It was revealio" she said as she rushed back to her and Stars room. She came back a few moments later with her own wand, "Serpico where's her wand" she asked?

Serpico pointed towards the bathroom since he was focused on holding his girlfriends hand when she let out a scream, "Star cant you make things easier for her" said Hanji.

"Still trying to understand what's shes going through Hanji" said Star as he began to look into Farneses mind when Hermione came out of the bathroom with Farneses wand. She pointed her wand at the tip of the other wand where a small light went off.

"What was that" said Sasha looking confused.

"A spell that reveals what the last spell the wand cast, looks like the last one she cast was revealio" she said looking at her husband.

"Looks like she cast it before she went to bed, what could she be trying to find anyway" he said, "Alright I'm going to have look into her mind, be back in a few" he said before closing his eyes as he focused on her mind.

When he heard silence he opened his eyes and found himself in a long hallway of a manor, "This must be where Farnese lived before she went to join the knights" he said when he heard a door being opened. He saw little girl peaking through a door, she looked familiar with her long blond hair. It was Farnese.

"Wait is this a memory" he thought before walking over the door the little girl was looking through.

In the room was a man who seemed to be Farnese father and a man with short black hair was talking to him. The man with black hair sounded annoyed, "What was that boy doing here" he asked?

"Shes my daughters latest servant, I'm sure he will dead by any day now" said Farneses father.

Star noticed the little Farneses left fist clench, "He won't die, ill make sure not to lose him" she whispered to herself.

"Ive seen his appearance, it is similar to my soon to be wife which I remind you is a princess of a country your family has deals with" the man said.

"How was I suppose to know her father would have found comfort in another woman while he was visiting this country" said Farnses father.

"Wait what" Star thought to himself as his eyes opened in shock.

"The problem is if they discover that theres a male heir I wont be able to become the king when I marry into the royal family, you have to cover it up and say you're the boys father" the man.

"Fine, but I will have to be payed for this" he said when the doors to room opened. Farnese stood there in shock. Since Star was real and this was a dream they wouldn't be able to notice him.

"You know who Serpicos father is" said Farnese, "You should tell him about his mother, ive only heard that shes very ill" she said as she stepped forward.

"You should have stayed away little girl, I have a potion I got from a witch that should wipe her memory of this conversation, the only thing is there will be side effects if she try's to remember this moment" said the black haired man.

"Very well, come Farnese" her father said as she grabbed the young girls hand.

"No he has to know, he has to know the truth" said Farnese as she tried to get out of her fathers grip as she screamed in protest. Stars fists were clenching as his hands shook from anger when a bright light shined around him.

The next thing he was back in Serpico and Farnseses room. Farnese shot up surprising everyone after Star had moved his hands away from each side of her head, "Serpico" she asked looking around for him and when she saw him she instantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Farnese what happened" he asked only to look surprised when she said, "I remember the truth" she said. While Serpico looked surprised everyone else looked confused.

"Lounge area now" said Star as he got off the bed and everyone accept Serpico and Farnese left the room. As they walked to the lounge area of the ship Nana and Hachi walked out of their room dressed in their uniforms, "We heard there was some commotion, is everything alright" Star ignored them as the members of squad 13 walked out of their room.

"Hey Hiro whats going on" Goro asked?

"Something tells me were about to find out" said Hiro as the doors to lounge area slid open. At the front of the room was couch that was the same length as the wide window in front of it. There was a big round table in the middle of the room surrounded by chairs. Lining the walls was drink dispensers on top of tables that lined the walls. There was also cabinets above them. There were small fridges and ovens under the tables that lined the walls. There was also stools for areas in the table where people could sit and eat.

Star sat down in the chair on the other side of the big round table with his face in his hands before sighing.

"Is it okay that were here for this" said Kokoro looking nervous.

"Well we want you all to trust us so we cant hide anything if we want that" said Eren as he crossed his arms.

"Something was done to her in the past" Mikasa asked as she stepped forward?

"Yeah" said Star without moving his hands away from his face, "Guts, did they ever tell you about their family" he asked?

"No, all I knew was she was some rich noble family" said Guts crossing his arms.

"Well her father had ties with someone in another country, the man he knew was about to be married into the country's royal family through the kings daughter" he said putting his hands down.

"The think is thought the king had visited Midland at one point, it seems he fell for a woman during his time there and that woman ended up becoming pregnant with his son" he said, "That son, was Serpico" he said making the first members of the protecters look surprised.

"Wait that doesn't explain what happened to Farnese" said Ivalera looking annoyed.

"Apparently the man who was to be married into the royal family saw Serpico when he was on a visit to Farnseses home, he talk to her father about it and Farnese overheard them, so the man gave her father a potion that would make her forget the conversation and Farneses father ended up explaining to Serpico that he was his father instead of telling him the truth" said Star as Hermione sat next to him.

"So he was lied too" she asked?

Star nodded yes while most of the protecters looked annoyed, meanwhile Hiro, Zero Two, Nana, Hachi and Squad 13 didn't fully understand what they were talking about.

"So he hid up the fact that Serpico was the true heir to the throne of another country" said Aoi.

"Her father went along with the plan because that way he would have a connection to the royal family, I guess it didn't work out in the end after the apostles came to midland" said Casca.

"Here's an interesting fact for you Casca, neither side won, according to my ability all knowing, the now queen of that country learned of her almost husbands plans, shes now a stand alone queen and the people supporting her" said Star smiling as the bright light stopped covering his body, "The man was sent to prison after guards found illegal magic items among his possessions"

"Serves him right" said Manami.

"Yeah but what about Serpico" said Eris looking worried as everyone looked towards her, "If he has a sister wouldn't he want to go meet her".

"You plan on giving him a choice to see her right" said Mitsuru as all the protecters now looked towards him.

"Whats that suppose to mean" said Levi looking at him with a serious look on his face.

"Well were wondering how you all ended up joining Heaven Star" said Ikuno looking serious.

"Hey we joined him because we wanted to" said Isidoro looking annoyed by the girls behavior when his girlfriend spoke up.

"This group wasn't suppose to be originally formed in the first place, Star told us we should stay in our home world and have a happy life" Isma said before looking up at Squad 13 with a sad smile on her face, "But we couldn't knowing he was going to continue fighting all on his own".

"Wow sorry about that" said Futoshi looking down like the rest of squad 13.

"Well I want to ask you something" said Goro looking at Star with a nervous look on his face, "When you fell against the conference screen the other day I noticed something on your left arm, what is it" he asked?

Hermione and Star looked at each before nodding in agreement, "They were going to find out anyway" said Hermione.

"Yeah I guess its better to do it early" Star said as the two of them placed their left arms on the table. There was red timer under each of their arms with eight sets of numbers, the last two kept changing every second.

"What is that" asked Levi looking surprised.

"Their counting down on how long we have left to live" he said making everyone in the group gasp in shock.

"Heavens had his since his powers awakened, I realized mine the night we arrived in Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris world" Hermione said looking down as she held her husbands hand, the two feeling sorry for the others that they had tell them this.

Cascas eyes opened in shock when she remembered what Star had wrote in a letter before they left her world, "_SO Im leaving to do as much as I can before my time is up_". "How long do you have" she asked?

"Around thirty seven years" said Star before he looked surprised when everyone looked at him smiling.

"Then were gonna keep fighting with you until your time is up" said Guts. Casca along with the others nodded in agreement.

Star and Hermione stared at them looking surprise before they smiled, "Thanks everyone" he said.

"Well you can count me and my darling in too" said Zero Two smiling as she held Hiros hand and he nodded in agreement.

The sun started to rise outside as the light shined into the lounge area, "Alright lets get ready for the day" Star about to get off of his chair when Hermione stopped him.

"Dr Franxx wanted to speak with you about wanting to go somewhere" she told him.

"Alright ill go do that now" he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips before leaving to head to the ships cargo bay where Dr Franxxs room was located.

Meanwhile in Serpico and Farneses room. Farnese was sitting in the bed as Serpico sat in a chair next to the bed after she told him what the memory was. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was looking for a memory" she said looking down.

"When did they start" said Serpico referring to the nightmares.

"They started the night after we, got together" she said blushing at the memory of when the first time the two of them made love, "I guess when I started to care for you more I wanted to help you, I'm sorry" she said looking down when he held her hands in his own. She looked up to see him smiling.

"It doesn't matter, you have nothing to apologize for" he said making her smile.

"Do you want to go back, to see them, your real father and your sister" she asked?

"No Farnese, even if I'm related them by blood, you are my family now" he said holding up her hand and she blushed from his words.

"Wait are you asking me to" she said when a voice sounded over the ships intercom system, interrupting whatever she was going to ask him. It was Stars voice.

"All protecters, Nana and Hachi report to bridge" he said.

Serpico smiled as he kissed Farnese a kiss on the lips and she kissed him back. The two of them then looked into each others eyes, "Why don't we continue this later" he said.

Farnese nodded yes before the two of them got dressed for the day. After getting dressed the two of them went down to the bridge. Everyone had gotten out of their sleepwear and was now wearing the clothes they would wear during the day. D Franxx was standing in front of the ships controls holding a usb. Star was sitting in the chair in the middle of the room while Hermione stood at his right side.

"What about squad 13" Hachi asked wondering why they weren't attending this meeting.

"Hiros free to share our plans after this meeting, we still need to gain their trust" said Star before looking at Dr Franxx, "Show us what you told me Doctor" he said. The half machine, half old man nodded his head as he inserted the usb into the ships controls. An image of a giant dome appeared on the screen. There were mutliple Klaxosaurs coming out of the giant structure.

"Theres so many of them" said Hiro looking at the screen surprised that there was so many klaxosaurs in just one location.

"If I remember correctly all the plantation are heading towards that location, they said that if they can destroy the dome it would lead them to winning the war" said Nana.

"Their not just sending the plantation, their sending all of the nines" said Zero two looking annoyed as she remembered the squad that served under papa.

"They must be desperate, but this is not the location we will be going too" said Dr Franxx as he pressed a button on the ships controls. An image appeared in front of the other one, revealing a giant hole in a desert ground. But there was the remains of metal dome surrounding it.

"There was another one" said Nana looking surprised.

"It was destroyed back when APE tried to use Nukes to take down the Klaxosaurs, I asked several times to go investigate what was there, but I was told to keep my eye on making the Franxx work" he said gripping his cane.

"Looks they wanted you to only focus on coming up with ways to kill the Klaxousaurs" said Armin putting a finger under his chin before he thought of something, "Did they ever give you any other reason why you couldn't investigate" he asked?

"No, but after learning what they think of people who are of no use to them I thought they might be hiding something from me about what's down there" said Dr Franxx before looking directly at Star, "There could be something down there that could help us with the Klaxosaurs".

"Your right, plus theres still time before Drag gets back from its mission along with my other ship and three mechs" he said getting from his chair as Dr Franxx removed the usb from the ships controls, "Everyone be ready to move when I call you, Hiro go tell your friends about this and that your all to report to the medical room when your ready".

"Got it" said Hiro nodding yes.

"Nana, Hachi you should come to the medical bay as well" said Star as he sat on the pilots chair and setting the course.

"Understood" said Hachi as everyone left the room until it was just Hermione and Star in the room.

"I hope everyone's ready for this" said Hermione as she sat in the chair that was at Stars right side.

"As long as we all stick together everything will turn out fine" said Star looked determined as he placed his hands on the table. The ship stopped moving in circles and started flying straight towards its destination. Meanwhile Star was hoping to find something that will help them with the Klaxosaurs.

**Authors note: As mentioned back in Star and The witch there would be differneces in the worlds that Star didnt know about. I thought about it and decided to change Serpicos origin a little. But dont worry, theres still more suprises to come in the future.**


	5. Part 5: Going under

**Part 5: Going under**

On the second floor of the ship belonged to the protecters known as Frame, there were two rooms for each gender that were used as bathrooms. The first one had stalls and sinks. The second one had showers and a large bath at the back of the room. Before someone could walk into the bathing area there was locker room where people could get towels or store their clothes.

Squad 13 were in those rooms now. There was wall in the middle of the room, but an opening at the top if someone from one side wanted to talk to someone on the other side.

"You'll drown yourself if you keep doing that" said Mitsuru sitting on the chair in front of the shower that was next to Goros.

Goro had taken his glasses of and had been holding the shower head over his head for the last five minutes, "Oh yeah sorry" he said holding the shower head down.

"Hey is everything alright over there" said Ichigo from the other side of the wall after hearing the sound of her partners voice.

"Yeah don't worry about it" said Goro smiling before he looked down, "I was thinking we shouldn't have said anything during that meeting in the lounge" he said.

"Cmon whats the big deal" said Zorome who was in the large bath and sitting across from him was Futoshi who had a relaxed smile on his face, "He said they were going to find out sooner or later".

"Yeah but its because of this that everyone knows when they're going do die now" said Kokoro with a sad look on her face as she stood under her shower.

"Yeah but they looked fine after Star told them how long he had left" said Miku hanging her hands out of the bath.

"Yeah but I saw that most of them went back to their rooms after it happened, can't imaging what their going through right now" said Goro looking down when an excited voice came from the women's side of the bath.

"Wow its so nice in here" said Zero Two had walked into the women's bathing area wearing only a white towel.

"Yeah it sure is" said Hiro who had walked into the men's bath with a white towel on his waist.

"Hey what are you doing here, I thought all the protecters got their own bathrooms" said Zorome looking annoyed.

"Yeah but we weren't given a bath like the one here" said Hiro laughing at Zoromes expression.

"Why was there a meeting called anyway" Mitsuru asked?

"We have destination planned now and Star asked my darling to tell you all about it and that your to report to the medical bay soon" said Zero as she got into the women's bath.

"So where we heading" Goro asked Hiro as he stood under a shower head.

"If I had to guess it's a klaxosaur base that was destroyed a long time ago, apparently APE didn't want Dr Franxx investigating the place" said Hiro as he began washing his arms with a serious look on his face, "So Star and him are hoping to find something there that will help us with the Klaxosaurs".

"APE, don't you mean papa" said Futoshi looking confused until he looked surprised when Hiro had annoyed look on his face.

"Why would you still call him papa after he tired to kill us all" said Hiro.

"They all deserve to pay for what they did" said Zero Two angrily as her sharp teeth were showing.

"Don't worry, they'll answer for it Zero Two" said Hiro smiling as he looked towards the wall that separated them men and women's side.

"Yeah I guess your right" said Futoshi sitting back in the bath with a sad look on his face as he sat back in the bath.

"STOP LOOKING SAD RIGHT NOW" Zorome yelled making everyone, including the young women on the other side of the room jump, "Hiros right they tried to kill us while Star chose to save us instead of leaving us behind" he said.

"Yeah your right Zorome" said Miku standing up in the bath looking determined.

"Here lets all finish up since we're suppose to report to the medical bay" said Ichigo smiling at the girls determination.

After they finished cleaning themselves and getting dressed into their parasite uniforms. They all walked to the the door that had the words, Medical bay on a metal plate next to it.

Hiro knocked on the door, "Come in" came Stars voice from inside the room. Zero Two pressed a button that was under the metal plate. The door slid open revealing what looked exactly what the door said.

Hermione was standing next the desk her husband was sitting at. There was some medical equipment next to the computer that was under cabinets that no one in squad 13 knew what was inside them. There was a small bed on the other side of the room across from the desk.

"Oh great your all here" said Star smiling as he spun his chair around.

"I thought we would only be meeting you" said Hiro looking over at Hermione.

"I thought the girls would be more comforatble if a woamn was in the room aswell" she said smiling.

"Thank you" said Kokoro smiling.

"First off I need you all to hand over the franxx necklaces that you were given yesterday" Star asked holding his hand out for them. The girls accept for Zero Two who handed her necklace over right away, looked confused before taking off their necklaces and putting them in Stars hand.

"Will we be getting them back" Ichigo asked?

"Of course, I just need to change the power source first, which is why I brought you all here" Star said turning around before staring at them with a serious look on his face, "Its true that magma energy powers the Franxx, but it has a side effect on the pilots body".

"Wait, what side effect" said Futoshi looking worried.

"It causes your body's to age rapidly, you'll start to get sick and you may start to notice some of your hair turning grey after piloting for a long time" said Hermione making some of them look shocked.

"Your kidding" said Mitsuru.

"That's what you mean when you were talking to APE the other day, how are we suppose to become adults if were dead" said Zorome remembering how the members of APE didn't eveen bother trying to correct his statement.

"Luckily I have cure that will remove the magma energy in your body" said Star getting up from his chair and opening one of the cabinets and taking out a small sliver box.

"But If we no longer have the energy in us how are we suppose to pilot the Franxx" said Goro as Star placed the box on his desk and opened it revealing several syringes with blue liquid in them.

"That's why I asked for the Franxx, I'm going to the doctor after this to replace their power source with a more safer one" said Star as he turned around holding up one of the syringes and inspecting one of the needles, "Now Hiro and Zero Two don't need this injection, so who wants to go first" he said as the bright blue light covered his body.

"Ill do it" said Goro stepping forward.

"Alright sit on the bed and roll up you sleeve" said Star. Goro nodded yes and sat on the small bed. The injection was put into his right arm.

So all of them accept for Hiro and Zero Two go the injection. Miku had almost screamed had Zorome not been standing next to her as she squeezed his arm. Kokoro looked nervous after Futoshi had gotten his. But while she was getting his she looked eve more nervous, Futoshi didn't know what to do and before he knew it Mitsuru held a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and she smiled up at one of the pilots for Chlorophytum.

After they got their injections they left the room, Zero Two however stayed behind, "Is something wrong" Hermione asked while her husband put away the silver box into one of the medical cabinets.

"Is it because I have Klaxosaur blood that I didn't need the injection" she asked with her hair covering her eyes.

"Yeah, they don't know but the design for the Franxx were based off the Klaxosuaurs themselves, so you didn't need the injection" said Star as he took out small metal container.

"What about my darling, is he gonna die like the rest who piloted with me" she said looking up at them with worry in her eyes.

Hermione walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to worry about him dying and your not to blame yourself for the deaths of the others okay, it wasn't your fault" she said looking at horned girl with serious look on her eyes.

"Yeah your right, thank you" said Zero Two walking out of the door when Nana and Hachi walked into the room after she had walked out.

"She seems happy" said Nana watching Zero Two holding Hiros left arm as the two of them headed back to the third floor of the ship.

"Well she longer has a certain thing to worry about anymore so can you blame her" said Hermione smiling before looking at the two of them as the door to the medical bay slid closed, "I'm surprised you weren't here when the others came".

"We were about to enter when we noticed squad 13 got here before us, so us we thought it would be best if you talked to them first, so why did you want to meet with us" Hachi asked as he and Nana sat on the bed.

"You were both given the immortal serum correct" Star asked as he sat down at his desk holding the small metal case between his hands.

"Its true, it's so we could always watch over the pilots after we reached a certain age" said Nana looking down.

"What if I told you you wouldn't have to live forever and instead live a long healthy life" Star asked he opened the small metal container revealing two syringes with the same liquid he had given to members of squad 13.

"So this will get read of our immortality" said Hachi standing up from where he was sitting.

"Exactly, this will return your body's to the way they were before you got immortal serum" said Star.

"How's it done" said Nana standing up as well, "Since were longer a part of APE theres no point of having this anymore" she said looking at her hand.

"Alright then" said Star before he each gave them an injection.

While the ship flew forward Star was in the cargo bay. He was replacing the power sources in each of the Franxx while DR Franxx stood next to him.

"I heard your going to die in about thirty seven years" the doctors said watching the protecters leader work closely.

"Well I've been around for a very long time" said Star as he finished working on Delphinium and started on Strelezia which he had left for last.

"I find that hard to believe, your appearence is that of a young adult" said Dr Franxx.

"Well I didn't always have a body, before that I was just a star living in space ever since the world began" said Star as picked up the new energy source for the Franxx that was shining bright blue as he began to place it into the Franxx.

"You are certain this source won't have any side effects on the pilots body's correct, code 016 is already going through a change" said Dr Franxx.

"I told you I was going to protect them and that's exactly what I'm doing" said Star as he finished installing the power supply, "If anything this will help unleash the Franxxs true potential and they wont have to refuel anymore" he said when Guts came rushing down the stairs.

"You better come see this" said Guts looking serious before heading back up the stairs. Star picked up the small franxxs before rushing up the stairs with Dr Franxx following slowly behind him.

All the ships passengers were now standing on the bridge as they looked out the window. The ground below them was covered in large craters, that were caused by massive explosions. It seemed to go on for miles, accept for the large hole in the ground ahead of the ship.

"What happened here" said Goro.

"Its like every living thing was wiped off the map" said Armin looking shocked that a weapon could cause this much destruction.

"There wasn't much living here to begging with in the first place" said Dr Franxx walking into the room as Star got into the pilots chair, "Back in the old days this was all desert that went as far as the eye could see, but it was still a better sight then this one".

When the ship flew over the hole in the ground, it started hovering downward. The ships front light lights up revealing the wall in front of them. There were blue lines going up the walls and more of them appeared as they got further down.

"You think anything survived down here" said Eren as he looked out the ships window.

"Its hard to tell, were not even halfway down yet" said Star.

"If this is anything like the Klaxosaur cave ive been too before, then there should be a tunnel somewhere further down" said Dr Franxx looking serious as he thought, "I just hope this goes better then my last trip".

"Alright for the time being everyone suit up, that goes for you too squad 13" said Star while he still focused on bringing the ship down further.

"Your letting us pilot" said Zorome looking excited.

"Yeah luckily I had their new power sources installed before we got here" said Star as he handed the Franxx necklaces to Hermione who handed them to each of the girls.

"But what about our suits" said Miku.

"Theres a room that's next to the armory and another next to the storage room, you can get your suits from there, like the bathrooms their separated by gender" he answered.

"Alright everyone lets go" said Hiro seriously as he and Zero Two lead them out of the room accept for Naomi.

"Uh what about me" she asked?

"Its true, not all of us have armor" said Manami crossing har arms under her chest.

"Well their still new but they should be fine, theres a station next to the franxx suits where you get a tight body suit that will fit you and then theres another station which will cover the important areas on the suit with armor" said Star.

"Whoa that sounds cool" said Connie looking excited.

"Will me and Eren transform" asked Annie?

"Yes but still get your odm gear on just to be safe" said Star. All the protecters nodded as they left the bridge leaving only Star in the room.

In the boys locker room, "So you ready to pilot again" Goro asked Hiro as the machine finished putting on his suit.

"Always, I just hope I don't feel exhausted after last time" said Hiro as he walked out of the machine.

"Hey whats it like piloting those things anyway" said Connie walking into the room with his scout and odm gear on.

"I can barely remember my first time, but it felt incredible" said Hiro smiling.

"So your not going to try on one of those armored suits" said Eren walking into the room with Kio who was wearing his black and green catian battle suit.

"No I've had experience using this before, plus it feel kinda right wearing this when I'm in battle" said Kio smiling.

"Or maybe you like it because it almost matches the one one of your girlfriends wear" said Connie laughing.

"Well last time I checked your outfit is just the male version of what she wears" said Kio smiling while Connie blushed.

"Hey that's the thing all scouts wear" he said.

"Actually I saw Captain Levi put on the cloak he had on during the whole tournament thing back in Kios world" said Eren.

"Well I guess it makes sense since he's one of the commanders" Connie said sighing.

"Hey if your all suited up get back to the bridge" said Levi looking into the room as Zorome, Mitsuru and Futoshi finished suits finished covering them.

In the girls room, "You know I think I'm going to like this look" said Hermione walking out of the station that put blue armor pieces on her body and it also included helmet that would appear if you pressed a button on the neck area.

"Yeah but it does feel kind of revealing" said Manami as she looked at the tight orange body suit she had on. The station where you could get a body suit was designed by placing your hand on a scanner that would find out your size and a body suit would come out from a large hole in the machine.

"Yeah but it does feel nice" said Aoi walking out of the armor station. Her body suit was dark blue wile the armored parts were black.

Hermiones body suit was pink and the armored parts were blue, "It looks like yo were able to get that thing on easily" Miku said annoyed as she got into the station that would put her suit on.

"Yeah those pants looked tight to put on" said Manami when Farnese walked out of an armored station, her body suit was a darker pink and her armored parts were green.

"Hey you doing all right" said Casca who was in the female version of the berserker armor, she looked worried as Farnese had a downed look on her face.

"Last time I was in armor, I did terrible things to people for the wrong reason, I'm just nervous about wearing some again" said Farnese when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked to see it was Hermione.

"That was knights armor you used Farnese, the thing your wearing now is protecter armor" said Hermione smiling.

"Thank you" said Farnese smiling as they all walked back into the locker room area and headed back to the ship landed a few minutes later, Star walked out of the cargo bay with the bright blue light covering his body. The only male group of the protecters that had gotten armor was Isidoro who had a red body suit and blue armor parts. His girlfriend was all blue because she liked the color. Serpico had gotten a green body suit and blue armor parts.

"How far did we come down" said Hiro looking upward where he could barely see the entrance.

"Very far I would have to say, looks like you helped yourself to the armor as well Nana" said Dr Franxx who wasn't wearing a suit but isntead his usual lab coat. Nanas body suit was red while the armor was grey. Both Hachis suit and amor was grey.

"We thought it would be safe, are we deploying the Franxx now" she asked looking at Star who nodded yes.

"Alright Zero Two, Ichigo, Ikuno, Miku and Kokoro place your franxx on the ground" he said looking at most of squad 13 while Naomi was wearing a white body suit and black armored parts.

The girls placed their Franxx on the ground and stepped away. Star then pointed his right, bright blue hand at the mini franxx and then before anyone could blink they grew back to their original size. All of them kneeling so their pilots could get on.

The pilots all boarded their franxx while Star handed Nana and Hachi wrist devices they could attach to the armor that was covering their wrist.

"What are these" said Nana as she attached the device where a small screen appeared.

"This sort of looks familiar" said Hachi calmly.

"They'll be used to measure the pilots synchrate, you can also communicate to them thought it" said Star.

"Alright pilots are you in position" said Hachi as he looked toward the Franxx.

"Ready" they all said.

"Alright, begins connection" said Hachi. Then from over the communication they could hear the girls make sounds, that surprised some of the protecters and the younger members blushed realizing what could make girls make those sounds.

"Didn't that sound like" said Guts.

"Yeah" said Casca looking surprised as she stared at Star, "How do they pilot them again" she asked?

"Oh it's though controls that come of the girls suits when their in a certain position, its also important that they're emotions are in synch otherwise you wouldn't be able to pilot" said Star as Strelezia, Delphinium, Argentea and Genista stood up with eyes and a mouth appearing on their faceplates.

"Maybe that's why Hiro and Zero Two pilot so well together" said Eris smiling.

"However it would seem not everyone can be the same" said Dr Franxx looking at the still kneeled form of Cholrophytum.

"Mitsuru, Ikuno is everything all right" said Hachi.

"Sorry, were just having a little trouble" said Mitsuru as he shook the pilot controls as Ikuno looked like she had run multiple laps.

"Besides Hiro when the tests were being done, those two had the lowest synch rate in the squad" said Nana.

"Can we really do this with just four of them with us" Levi asked Star?

"I'm having them pilot for safety, here let me try" said Star as small screen appeared above his left wrist, "Mitsuru, Ikuno stop trying to bring your emotions together, instead you two need to focus on your shared goal, helping your squad mates".

"Understood" Mitsurus voice came from the screen.

"Let's try this one more time" said Ikuno.

A few moments later Cholophytums face lit up and stood next to her fellow Franxx.

"You know this trick might not work the next time they have to pilot" said Dr Franxx as Star walked past him.

"Don't worry I have some ideas to help them" said Star as he looked at Annie and Eren, "You two ready" he asked?

The two people who could change into titans nodded their heads. They vanished in a bright blue light and re appeared high above them. There were two flashes of light above them as the attack titan and female titan landed next to the Franxx.

"Whoa what happened to them" said Zoromes voice as Argentia stood back a little from the sudden appearance.

"Yeah and why do they look naked" said Miku but the Franxxx looked confused when she noticed nothing between the attack titans legs or the female titans legs.

"Don't worry its just their titan form, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha you ride on Erens shoulder, Armin, Levi and Hanji get on Annies shoulder" said Star as there was bright blue flash on his write wrist.

A bright orange ring appeared with three metal pieces on it. He threw one piece into the air and Godzilla, who was half the size of Erens titan form appeared.

"That's the beast from graduation day" said Goro remembering when he saw the beast hold its own against a klaxosaur.

"Don't worry it listens to my instructions, now lets" Star began to say when he stopped talking as he placed his right hand on his head.

"You alright" said Guts as he, Casca and Hermione walked over to him.

"Heaven" she asked her husband looking worried?

"Don't worry everything's fine, good news protecters Drag completed his mission" he said making most of the protecters cheer. While the Attack titan and Female titan nodded.

"Do you know when its getting back" asked Hanji who was siting on the female titans left shoulder next to Levi.

"It could be a while, it did take them a while to reach their destination, but for the moment we should continue on our own mission while waiting for them" said Star as he looked toward a large cave that was even bigger then the franxxs.

"Then lets go" said Dr Franxx as they all walked into the cave, not knowing what they would find.

Meanwhile up above the earth in APEs space station. Inside an office that had a view where you could look down on the planet. Two members in charge that were secretly Virm watched as image played in their head, it was an image that showed the end of their world.

Multiple ships were destroyed on the ground and so were the soldiers. In the images they could see blue flames across the service. A large ship flew above Drag and the large mech. The other two mechs were standing on the big mechs shoulder. They were seeing this images through the eye of a downed soldier. One of the smaller mechs looked straight at the downed soldier, it then flew off the giant mech and flew above the soldier. Looking directly at its eyes, as if the mech knew they were being watched.

This mech was half the size of Erens Titan form. It was flying up with rocket boosters under its flat feet. There were blasters attached to each of its wrists and attached to its shoulders were blades. The top half of the blade was red. The middle of its body had a small glass hatch, where the pilot could get in. Its head also had visor like the large mech, but two blue eyes could be seen shining behind it. The mechs colour design was mostly grey, with red in certain areas like the top of its head and red lines going up its arms and the sides of its legs.

The last images they saw before the mech blasted the soldier, was Drag roaring as his wings went up and the large mech punching its giant right fist into the planets ground. Then the image wet dark.

"It has to be him" said the one wearing the black and red mask.

"Impossible, the plantation detonated with enough force to blow up a large town" the one with the yellow mask said.

"We saw the footage of the beast from before plantation 13 was destroyed, the winged one we just saw was the same color, that man or whatever he is sent those things after us" said the man with black and red mask. Despite its calmness it was starting to sound panicked.

"Well were not dead yet, so they mustn't have destroyed the planets core" said the one with yellow mask still calm, hoping that they would still achieve victory.

"Then that means their coming back to him" said the one with the black and red mask when he was interrupted.

"That's even if hes still alive" the one with the yellow mask said when the door to the office opened.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you sir, but we seem to have gotten a warning that someone has reached site 1" a man in a grey and white outfit said. He was also wearing a tall grey hat that was covering his eyes.

"Summon the other council members and we shall discuss this at once" said the one with the yellow mask. The man nodded before leaving and went to go complete the order.

When the man was far enough away the one with the yellow mask spoke again, "If he is still alive, we just need to kill him and those things will shut down before our plans can be stopped" he said before walking out of the office.

"I hope your right" said the one with the black and red mask before walking out of the room as well. But he wasn't still feeling hopeful that they might not be able to win against the protecters who could still be alive and their leader who he was sure was responsible for the destruction of their planet and taking its core.


	6. Part 6: The Klaxosaur Prince

**Part 6: The Klaxosaur Prince**

Deep underground the protecters along with squad 13 who were now in their Franxx were walking through a large cave which allowed them to move around with plenty of space. They were standing behind the attack titan who was carrying Mikasa, Connie and Sasha on his shoulders. The female titan who had Armin, Levi and Hanji on her shoulders. Ahead of them was Stars most powerful beast Godzilla. The rest were walking on the ground with Star and Dr Franxx leading the way.

Inside Strelezias cockpit the Franxxs face appeared on a screen next to Hiro, "Something about this doesn't feel right" said Zero Two.

"Yeah you think we would have seen something by now" said Hiro looking uneasy that ever since they entered the cave they had yet to encounter any kind of Klaxosaur.

Goros face then appeared on the other side of the cockpit, "We still need to be careful, after all we have no idea whats down here" said Goro.

"Well maybe they all died, we were told the area above us was destroyed completely by nukes" said Manami who had put white amour over body suit, "Maybe theres nothing alive down here anymore".

"Well if that's the case why didn't they want anyone coming down here" said Aoi putting a finger under her chin.

"It gives me the feeling they were trying to hide something, Star do you have any idea of what it could be" Hanji asked?

"Ill be honest I have no idea, it could take me a while to find out with all knowing because back in my world this place wasn't mentioned in this worlds story" said Star looking ahead while answering her question.

"You mentioned that you were going to put a stop to the Klaxosaur, APE and then someone named Virm, who are they" said Kokoro from Genistas face.

"Something tells me they have something to do with the mission you sent Drag on" Guts asked calmly.

"Yep, I sent Drag with along with my main ship and three mechs to attack their home planet" said Star walking forward until he noticed he and Hermione were the only ones who hadn't stopped walking.

The two of them turned around to see most of the protecters looked surprised, "What" he asked calmly?

"Your certain those things completed such a mission" Levi asked seriously?

"Of course, Drag cant be killed and the ship along with the three mechs are made out of the same metal as Excalibur" said Star.

"I think we just want to know why you would a planet destroyed" said Serpico making the others nod their heads in agreement.

Star sighed before he spoke with a serious tone in his voice, "First of all their planet was destroyed and second I had Drag retrieve its core so I could destroy it myself" he said.

"Just what did these people do" said Farnese.

"Trust us Farnese he has a good reason" said Hermione backing up her husbands explanation.

"Virm is an alien race who infiltrated APE and it was thanks to them they gave humanity the ability to find magma energy" said Star.

"But why would they want us to find" said Dr Franxx before his one eye opened in realization as he gripped his cane so hard it began to shake, "They knew about the Klaxosaurs" he said making Nana and Hachi look shocked and so did the members of squad 13, including Hiro and Zero Two.

"They knew the klaxosaurs were down here" said Zorome as his hands shook as he held the controls that were attached to Mikus suit.

"Zorome" said Miku looking worried.

"Why would they do something like this" said Mitsuru as he put his face in his right hand.

"It was only Virm who knew the Klaxosaurs were down here because they came to earth a long time ago, fought them and lost" said Star, "But this time around Humanity was here and so they infiltrated their society and helped them gain the technology to kill the Klaxosaurs".

"They used us" said Hachi.

"Still doesn't explain their goal" said Nana putting a finger under her chin.

"If I rememberer right it was turn every race into one mind, basically taking away everyone's free will" said Star.

"Will destroying the core kill them" asked Zero Two as Strelezia stepped forward?

"That's exactly why I had Drag retrieve the core, Im going to make sure they never do what they did to other worlds ever again" said Star as he held his right hand up and clenched his fist.

"Yeah" said Connie cheering and so did Sasha.

"Wait is there a chance then the Klaxosaurs would fight with us" asked Naomi standing forward making everyone look at her?

"I'm not sure Naomi, theres still bad blood between humans and the Klaxosaurs" said Dr Franxx.

"But she does have a point, after all it was because of Virm that we attacked them" said Kokoro.

"Will have to worry about peace later Kokoro, as for now" said Star about to turn around when there was a beeping coming from the device on Eris wrist.

"Oh sorry everyone" said Eris as she tapped a button on the device and an image of the catian AI Loros appeared, "Hey Loros whats going on" she asked?

"We've got incoming and its fast" said Loros shaking his paws and all the protecters look surprised before they got ready for battle. Nana and Hachi stood in front of Naomi and Dr Franxx.

"How close is it" said Star when the large wall to the right of the cave burst open. A Klaxosaur in the form of a large snake around the same size Godzilla appeared in the rubble. It stared at them before attacking the beast around its size by biting into it side making it roar as they crashed into a wall.

"GODZILLA" Star yelled when the smoke cleared and the beast was holding the Klaxosaur head away from its face. Strelezia moved quickly and stopped into the snakes middle with its now blue spear. The weapons color had because of its new power source.

The Franxx managed to push the beast away as Godzilla stood it back up, "Lets take this thing, huh" Strelezia said when the franxx looked surprised as it noticed something on the Klaxosaurs body.

"Zero Two what is it" said Hiro when the Franxx started to move as the snake Klaxosaur moved its head up and began to look down.

"Ahhh" yelled Delphinium as it jumped onto the Klaxosaurs back and pushed into the ground with the two spears attached to its arms, "Hiro, Zero Two are you okay" she asked?

"Yeah were good, thanks Ichigo" said Hiro before looking at Zero Two.

"I'm sorry Darling" she said.

"Hey don't worry about it were okay, but why did you stop" said Hiro and before Zero Two could respond the Klaxosaur shook Delphinium off. The snake Franxx would have had attacked if Genista hadn't shot its big gun at her.

"Whoa its got even more powerful" said Futoshi as the franxx looked at its gun that fire a blue ball of energy.

"We need to get a safe distance so the pilots can take care of the Klaxosaur" said Hachi as his helmet covered his face.

"As much as I hate to admit it Star most of us aren't equipped to fighting this thing" said Levi when the snake Klaxosaur moved its head out of the smoke when Godzilla started breathing blue flames into its face.

"That's the point Levi, some us are equipped to fight it" said Star as he looked at the female titan and attack titan.

The Klaxosaurs eyes were closed as the beast continued to breath its blue flames into its face. When the flames stopped the Klaxosaurs eyes opened only to see the attack titan and the female titan punching it in the head with their fists hardened. The Klaxosaur fell on its back as the two titans look at it surprised.

"Alright lets finish this" said Futoshi pushing the controls forward, only for the Franxx not to move, "Hey Kokoro what's wrong" he asked only to look surprised at the state of the Klaxosaurs body.

The protecters looked at the sight surprised as well, parts of the Klaxosaurs armor was missing and there was gash going over each of its eyes, "We didn't cause those injury's did we" asked Casca as every lowered their weapons?

"No looks like its had them for a long time" said Star as he began to walk forward when the snake Klaxosaur began to move its head. Star then stood in front of its head and lifted his right hand.

The Klaxosaur looked confused by the beings action before it pressed its head against his hand, "Whoa" said Hiro.

"That's why I didn't kill it" said Zero Two, "I wanted to know why it was already hurt" she said as the snake Klaxosaurs closed its eyes.

"Its been defending its home and" said Star before speaking with a surprised tone, "the people living down here" he said making everyone look shocked.

"Wait so theres not just Klaxosaurs living down here" said Dr Franxx as bright blue light covered the Klaxosaur and when the light vanished all of its injury's were healed.

"That's the thing, this Klaxosaur is the only one of its kind living down here" said Star as the snake Klaxosaur lowered its head, inviting the protecters leader for a lift, "The rest is human and" he said before he lowered his hand.

"Heaven what is it" Hermione asked her husband as she stood next to him.

"Anyone who doesn't have a lift get on the Klaxosaur now" said Star as he wrapped his arm around Hermiones waist and jumped them onto the Klaxosaurs head. The other protecters looked at each other before following their leaders orders.

The Klaxosaur lead them further down the cave before they reached a large round door. The Klaxosaur stared at it for a few seconds before the door opened.

"Wow" said Naomi as everyone stared at the sight in front of them. It was a large underground city with tall buildings. There was a large blue orb attached to the celing shining down light on in the city. But from their viewpoint they could see small fires in the streets and some in the buildings.

"What the hell did it bring back this time" said one of the three guards wrapped in a desert cloak standing in front of the large group. They were all carrying rifles that were used at plantations.

"Take it easy, we mean no harm" said Hachi as everyone got off the Klaxosaurs head. While the female titan and attack titan kneeled on the ground so their passengers could get off their shoulders.

"Don't try to deceive us when your accompanied by five Franxx, a beast and what seem to be two giants" said the man pointing his rifle at the Franxxs.

"Stand down Boris" said a female voice walking up from the large steps that lead up to the opening of the city. She was wrapped up in a desert cloak as well, but her hood was down revealing brown hair tied back into a pony tail, "Nore told me these people were coming".

"Apology's madam" said the man known as Boris as the three guards walked over to small building that was next to entrance.

"I apologize for the behavior, we don't normally get visitors down here, the names Sarah" she said holding her hand out to Star.

"Heaven Star" said Star shaking her hand, "This is my wife Hermione, the rest of us are my group known as the protecters along with survivors of plantation thirteens destruction".

"So their still blowing plantations up there, damn APE" said Sarah as annoyed look crossed her faced.

"Excuse me ms but it seems you have knowledge of us before we even arrived" said Dr Franxx stepping forward.

"Nore has a mental mind connection to our big friend here" said Sarah as the Klaxosaur nudged her hand.

"Gotta say its hard to believe people can get along with a Klaxosaur" said Goro.

"Yeah but what did she mean about other plantations being destroyed" said Ichigo still connected to Delphinium.

"Well miss its because your so called papa is willing to do anything to take down the Klaxosaurs and weve had a few survivors coming here to find a home" said Sarah.

"Hey he's not our papa anymore" said Argentea as the Franxx fist shook. Miku voicing her partners statement from earlier.

"Well that's good to hear, a lot of the people living down heard from their grandparents about how they lost their homes because of them" said Sarah, "I would also advise you get out of those, it might make them feel uneasy" she said.

"You hard her everyone, I'll change your franxxs back to Necklaces, Eren and Annie you get out too" said Star getting a nod from all of them. Soon after Eren and Annie were on the ground as their titans forms vanished with steam coming off them. Squad 13, Hiro and Zero Two were out of their Franxx and the girls were back to wearing Necklaces of their Franxx. Godzilla was turned back into a metal piece and went back onto the orange ring around Stars right wrist.

"Alright looks like your all good to go, now which one of you is the doctor" asked Sarah? The snake franxx nudged Star.

"That would be me" said Star raising his right hand. The bright blue light was no longer covering his body.

"Alright, but I have to ask are any of you some kind of healers our hospital could really use one" said Sarah.

"I believe I can help" said Shiricke stepping forward.

"I can help as well" said Farnese stepping forward.

"I maybe old but I still know a few things" said Dr Franxx when Star held a hand in front of him.

"No you need to come with me, lead the way" said Star as they all followed Sarah down the steps into the large city. The snake klaxosaur went back through the door before it closed.

"Wheres it going" asked Levi?

"Nore has it patrolling the tunnels to keep us safe and to keep an eye for anyone who finds themselves down here" said Sarah as they continued walking down the steps that lead into the city.

As they walked through the streets the citizens looked at them confused.

"These people look like they've been down here for years" said Dr Franxx.

"We've all been down here since the Franxx made their first appearance, if it wasn't for Nore we would all be dead by now" said Sarah with a downed look on her face.

Standing at the back of the group Ichigo was pushing her bangs out of her face, "Hey wheres your hair clip" asked Goro?

"I think I left it back on the ship while I was changing" said Ichigo looking annoyed as she blew her hair out of her face.

"Here this should help" said Goro taking a hair clip out of his suits pocket.

"You found it" said Ichigo grabbing the hair clip.

"No it's actually a different one I got for you a long time ago for present day, Hiro just got to you first" said Goro blushing as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ichigo however smiled at his reaction as she put the hair clip on, "So how do I look" she asked smiling?

"Great, it really suits you" said Goro smiling which made Ichigo blush.

"Uh thanks" said Ichigo as she decided to look at a food stand where people were collecting food.

Hiro smiled back at his friends when they reached a large building as a man in a lab coat walked out, "Sarah aren't you suppose to be taking the doctor to Nore" the man asked?

"Sorry Doctor Shaira but they have some healers with them that can help your patients" said Sarah.

"Good we can take all the help we can get" said Shaira as he moved his hand forward asking them to step forward. Farnese and Shiricke stepped forward.

"Wait can I help too, I may have not medical experience but ill do what I can" asked Kokoro?

"Of course, like I said we can take all the help we can get" said Shaira smiling as the one of the pilots for Genisata stepped forward.

"Ill come along as well to look after them" said Serpico stepping forward.

"I can help out with the healing too" said Hermione before looking at her husband, "Ill see you soon" she said before kissing him on the lips which he returned. She then walked into the hospital with the other protecters who were going in.

"Have an officer bring them to the palace dining hall when your done" said Sarah looking at the doctor.

"I'll have one of them at the ready" the doctor said with a serious look on his face when Star stopped him.

"If your people are sick with what I think they're sick with give your workers these" said Star as he handed the doctor a good few of versions of the mask he would wear, "It will prevent them from getting infected".

"Thank you" the doctor said smiling as he rushed back inside to follow his instructions. As they headed to the largest building in the city Star noticed Sarah had a smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about it" Star asked with a smile having an idea of what it was since she had stared at him and Hermione while they kissed.

"I think its nice to see two people can be in love even with everything happening above ground" she said smiling, "We actually have a wedding down here every few months, me and my husband had ours last month" she said before she a downed look on her face.

"That's why you asked if my group had any more healers, hes one of the people who's sick at the hospital" Star asked with a serious look on his face and he got a nod in response.

"Hes the one in charge alongside Nore, but he volunteered to go on supply run last week and he got sick" she said with a worried look on her face, "Ever since then ive been in charge next to Nore".

"Well you have nothing to worry about,, Shiricke is a great healer" said Casca smiling trying to reassure the woman.

"Shes helped me heal after battles that would get any other guy killed" said Guts.

"Not to mention the way your armor used to act like" said Isidoro.

"Well believe it or not love still happens on the surface" said Star nodding his head back at Hiro and Zero Two who were holding hands, "But I should mention most of my group are originally not from this world, we just came here to help".

"Well I'm glad you decided to come here" said Sarah as they all began to walk up steps that lead to the largest building in the underground city. There two men in desert cloaks standing at the front of two large doors. One of them pressed a button on the wall and the doors opened. The group walked inside into a large round room.

"It's beautiful" said Isma looking at the blue designs on the walls.

"Yeah its also huge, I don't think the castle in Wyndham was this big" said Isidro looking up at the ceiling.

"It isn't necessary for all of you to come meet Nore, the rest of you can wait in the dining hall" Sarah said pointing to another set of two large doors.

"Alright, Guts, Casca, Levi, Hanji, Hiro, Zero Two and Dr Franxx your with me, the rest of you wait in the dining hall" said Star.

"Got it" said Eren as they all headed to the dining hall when they noticed, Goro, Ichigo, Mitsuru, Ikuno, Futoshi, and Kokoro hadn't moved.

"Is something wrong" asked Nana?

"Star, would it be alright if me and my squad talked to you later" said Ichigo with a determined look on her face.

"Of course" said Star calmly as he, Guts, Casca, Levi, Hanji, Hiro, Zero Two and Dr franxx followed Sarah to a large circle elevator. When the door to the elevator closed it started moving upwards.

"I think we all know what their going to ask you Star" said Casca with a calm look on her face as she leaned against the elevator.

"Yeah, I know" said Star as he stared at the exit of the Elevator that opened when they reached the top floor. As they walked a long hallway where one side had doors that lead into bedrooms, on the other side was a glass screen that showed the entire view of the city.

"This place must have been some site before the war" said Dr Franxx as he stood looking at the view.

"Nore would always tell my husband and I storys of how the city used to be before, it was apparently much brigher down here back then" said Sarah as they reached two large doors at the end of the hallway.

"Who is this Nore person anyway" said Dr Franxx as Sarah opened the doors. This room was clearly the main bedroom of the entire palace with two windows showing a view of the city behind the large bed. There were people in white coats surrounding the bed as they studied the medical equipment surrounding it. But what everyone who had entered the room was staring at, was what looked like a person under the covers of the large bed.

The person opened its blue eyes as he stared at the people who had entered the room. The person was male but had white short hair that went past his ears. His skin was blue and had two blue horns growing out of his forehead. Under the cover his legs were mostly black with his feet blue. There were black markings covering the left and right side of his chest with the middle exposed. It was also covering his back.

"Hes a Klaxosapien, put his title is the Klaxosaur prince" said Sarah.

"She wasn't the only one" thought Dr Franxx looking surprised as he remembered when he first saw the klaxosaur princess.

Meanwhile while Dr Franxx and the protecters were discovering something surprising. Up in APEs space station, the people in masks were staring at an image of blue and yellow ship going underground.

"How could they have survived" said one of the people mask sounding surprised.

"Do not worry, with them under there there is no chance they can escape this time" said the with the yellow mask.

"How can you be so sure after they have already survived a large explosion" said one of the other people in the mask. Almost sounding annoyed by their fellow council members calm attitude.

"Because this time we will send the nines to make sure the job gets done" said the one with the black and red mask. Thinking this could be their last chance to stop the protecters from stopping them.


	7. Part 7: The Princes Tale

**Part 7: The Princes Tale**

"It looks a lot like a human" said Hanji as the door closed behind the group that had walked in which included herself, her boyfriend Levi, Guts, Casca, Dr Franxx, Hiro, Zero Two and Star. Along with the temporay co leader of the people living in the underground city, Sarah.

"That is the wrong thought human, this is the original form of the klaxosaurs you've already seen" a male voice spoke into Guts, Casca, Levi, Hanji, Hiro, Zero Two and Dr Franxxs head.

"Its speaking into our minds" said Zero Two looking annoyed as she held her right against her face.

"Why do you look so much like her" the voice from the klaxosapien spoke into their minds again, "Why can I not speak into the light ones mind" the voice said as the Klaxosapien stared at Star.

"Are you not hearing him" said Hanji looking over at Star to see the bright blue light covering his body.

"No my power prevents any outside sources from entering my mind, I think its because the amount of information in my mind would overwhelm them" said Star as he walked over to the bed when a doctor stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry sir but if you get any closer theres a risk of getting sick" the man said.

"Take it easy hes a Doctor" said Sarah holding up her hand letting the doctors in the room saying it was alright.

The doctor let Star pass as he grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed when a bright blue light shined on his right hand. A black headband with a blue light on it appeared, "Try talking through this, I rather not have you mess with my peoples minds" he said placing the headband on the Klaxosaur princes forhead, he stared at it confused not knowing what the device was.

"This device, amazing it actually works" the Klaxosaur princes voice came out of the blue light on the headband, the light blinked after every word he spoke.

"Well that's a lot better" said Hiro smiling because he didn't have to here the voice in his head anymore.

"You got that right" said Guts.

"I'm sorry, its been too long since ive spoken to any newcomers, hardly any doctors come here anymore" Nore said with his voice sounding down, "Sarah is Jim feeling any better" he asked looking over at Sarah?

"This group has sent some of their healers to the hospital, hopefully they can help him" Sarah answered looking down after hearing her sick husbands name.

"Then this one should be here with the people, not me" said Nore as he tried to sit up only to start coughing.

"Take it easy, your body's not in any shape to move" said Star as he urged the Klaxosaur prince to lye back down as he looked over his body, "Damnit, I was afraid of this, Sarah have any other doctors been sent to the hospital with the same sickness as your husband".

"Yes, though those doctors were trying to find out what was wrong with Nore by getting a sample of his blood" Sarah said as she placed a hand on her chin then her eyes opened in shock, "Wait you don't mean Nore has".

"It's a very bad case of radiation sickness, the Klaxo sapiens body have a higher tolerance when it comes human diseases, Nore here must have been to exposed to it long enough for his body to no longer be able to fight it off" he said.

"But why would he expose himself to so much of it" said Dr Franxx as he slowly walked over to the other side of the Klaxosaur princes bed.

"I had to save the innocent" said the klaxosaur prince before coughing up mouthful of blue blood onto the sheets.

"No one here mustnt have an understanding of the Klaxosapien body or how it functions, without that knowledge no doctor would be able to stop the effects radiation sickness is having on him" said Star as he got off his chair and held his hands over Nores body.

"Whats he doing" Sarah asked as all the doctors stared at the sight surprised when a bright blue light started to shine down on Nore from Stars hands. The Klaxosapien seem to be relaxing for a few moments. After the light stopped shining he looked more healthy and his eyes were wide open.

"What is this feeling" he said sitting up as he stared at his hands.

"Your healed, but you've been stuck with that sickness for years so I recommend you rest up for a bit" said Star as he sat back down in his chair and the bright blue light stopped covering his body.

"You doing alright" Casca asked as she and her husband walked over to Star.

"Yeah I'm doing alright, there was just a lot of it" said Star as put his face in his right hand looking tired.

"It's a miracle" the other doctors in the room said as they cheered for one of their leaders recovery.

"Perhaps now that we've helped you, you can tell us how you ended up this way" asked dr Franxx as he sat in a chair on the other side of the bed.

"But he needs to take sometime to recover" said Sarah only for the Nore to hold up his blue right hand.

"Its alright Sarah I'm feeling better, these people deserve to know but I would like to know why the young one standing by the door looks like Fara" he said looking at Zero Two who was still standing at the front door next to Hiro.

"Do you mean the Klaxosaur Princess" asked Dr Franxx?

"Wait theres a female version of this guy, I wonder if the black markings are different on the female Klaxosapien" said Hanji.

"The markings are different for every Klaxo sapien, Hanji correct" Nore asked getting a nod from her before looking over at Dr Franxx, "Tell me, is she doing alright" he asked?

"Its been a long time since ive seen her, but the last time I saw her she was safe and can take care of herself" said Dr Franxx.

"Thank you I'm relieved" said Nore smiling, "But you still haven't answered my question, why does she look like her" he asked now looking serious?

"Well I suppose she was going to find out sooner or later" said Dr Franxx.

"Find out what doctor" said Zero Two stepping forward.

"The day after I met the Klaxosaur princess I was able to get a sample of her dna, that dna is where you came from Zero Two" said Dr Franxx, "You are a clone of the Klaxosaur princess" he said make her look surprised.

"I'm, what" said Zero Two looking at her hands.

"What is a clone" Levi asked looking at Star hoping he could shed some light on the subject.

"Almost an exact copy of a person, though in my opinion this doesn't change who she is" said Star he said making Zero Two looking up surprised.

"That is correct, you may resemble Fara but the two of you are completely different" said Nore smiling.

"Yeah your still Zero Two" said Hiro holding her hand.

Zero Two looked surprised but seeing her darlings smile made her smile as well, "Thank you darling" she said rubbing her head into his neck before looking over at Dr Franxx, "Thank you for making me, if you hadn't I wouldn't have met my darling" she said smiling which made the doctor look surprised himself that she thought this way.

"I'm not sure I deserve that thanks, but if I can make up for the mistakes ive made in the past, that would be enough" he said looking at his robotic arm.

"I suppose I should explain how I ended up becoming sick, but do that I should explain what happened with me and Fara" said Nore looking down.

"Did you get into a fight or something" asked Levi?

"It was more of a difference in opinion, when the humans started taking our energy she blamed the humans for the suffering our people were going through and turning into what you know as Klaxosaurs" said Nore.

"So they didn't originally look like giants" asked Hanji and Nore shook his head no in response.

"The males and female merged into one being so they could fight, I chose to fight as well but I believed that Virm had a hand in the humans finding the magma energy and that they were the only thing to blame for the pain our people were going through" said Nore.

"Well you were correct, they infiltrated ape and gave us the tools to find it" said Dr Franxx.

"I KNEW IT" "the voice out of the headband yelled as the Klaxosaur prince punched his sheets with both fists. He looked angry as his fangs were now showing.

"Trust me Nore it wont be long before they get whats coming to them, now continue with your story" said Star gesturing for him to continue.

"You are correct, forgive me for my outburst" said Nore slowly unclenching his fists, "Fara agreed with me but still wanted to make the humans pay for what they did, eventually she went to go back to protecting her home and I stayed here to protect my mine" he said, "This all happened before we could get married".

"Oh, you were suppose to be married" said Dr Franxx.

"It was both out of love and duty since we kneww each other as children, it was to unite our two homes into one, when I learned the humans were going to start bombing the surface, I went up there to bring the humans that were living there down here so I could save them" said Nore.

"But I thought people were living in the plantations" said Casca.

"Some people were against the immortal serum and decided to live outside them" said Dr Franxx.

"From what I was told a few years ago the people living outsdie of the plantations were actually enjoying their life's back then" said Sarah crossing her arms.

"The bombs hit when I was still getting people down here, I knew these people were innocent since they had nothing to do with Virm, even after the explosions went off I kept on searching for survivors until one day my body started feeling extremely weak and my companion who you met on your way here had to carry me back underground since because of the sickness I could barely move anymore" said Nore looking down.

"Theres more isn't there" asked Casca?

"Klaxo sapiens can connect to each other through telapathy, when the dome was destroyed I lost my ability to contact Fara" said Nore, "The only reason she would think that she would lose contact with me would be if I died".

"So she believes your dead" asked Hanji?

"Probably, we may have had our disagreements but we still cared about each other deeply" said Nore.

"This is our answer isn't it" said Hiro stepping forward getting everyone's attention, "If we bring you to her we can get her to stop attacking the people on the service and show her that were on the same side".

"It could work" said Guts.

"There is a chance, but we will need to do more then that afterwards to make peace" said Nore.

"I have the answer" said Star getting everyone's attention, "We give every last drop of magma energy back to the klaxosaurs and humanity no longer uses it" he said.

"That would be fine, before we had magma energy we had plenty of other energy sources, plus the magma energy wasn't ours to begin with" said Dr Franxx.

"Its true, the people who lived outside of plantations relied on electricity and other power sources before it was discovered" said Sarah.

"Heaven" Hermiones voice said in Stars mind.

"Oh sorry everyone" said Star as he got up from his chair and looked out one of the windows as he held a right finger to his head.

"What's he doing" asked DR Franxx?

"Oh he and his wife have the ability to talk to each other through telepathy as well, it's one of the reasons Star knew it was her back when they were reunited" said Hanji.

"Your leaders not fully human is he" asked Nore?

"What's up beautiful" thought Star sending his thoughts to his wife.

"Me, Shicke, Farnese and Kokoro are on our way to the palace with a man named Jim" said Hermione.

"Yeah that's Sarahs husband, so the healing went really well then" thought Star.

"Yeah and thanks for the masks, took me a while to explain what the sickness was,Farnese and Shiricke never seen anything like it before" said Hermione.

"Can't blame them for being surprised, they came from a world where nuclear weaponry wasn't even a thing, anyway turns out another klaxosapien was living down here" thought Star.

"I feel like theres more to it" said Hermione.

"There is, ill see you soon, love you" thought Star.

"I love you too, see you soon" said Hermione.

Star turned around as the bright blue light covered his body, "Well were meeting up with everyone else now, luckily I know a way we can move you around Nore while your still recovering" said Star as a bright blue light began to shine next to the bed.

Inside the palaces dining hall was a long table filled with chairs on each side. There was a big chair with arm rests attached to them, on each end of the table.

"Whats taking them so long" said Connie looking bored as he rested his on the table like Sasha who was sitting next to him.

"Well they needed Star to heal someone, so maybe he healed this Nore guy by now and now their talking" said Manami?

"I wonder if theres anything to eat here" said Futoshi.

"I would hate to agree with you on that, but I'm kind of getting hungry myself" said Zorome looking almost as bored as Connie.

"Ill ask Star before if we can get you all something to eat when they come back down here" said Nana smiling when the door to the dining hall opened.

Star was leading the group with Hermione as he pushed Nore in a wheelchair, "Hello everyone" said Nore from the headband surprising the people who didn't know what the Klaxosapien was.

A few minutes later after Star had used the palaces kitchen to make soup for everyone. They were all siting at the table. Nore was sitting at the top of the table with Sarah who was smiling as she sat next to her husband Jim who had made a full recovery to his left.

Star was sitting at the bottom of the table with Hermione to his right.

"This was well worth the wait" said Zorome who was shoveling spoonfuls of soup into his mouth.

"I must admit this is quite delicious" said Nore.

"Gotta say Nore its easier to have you talking this way instead of in my head" said Jim smiling.

"Well I guess I will have to wear this for a while then" said the Klaxosuar prince letting out a laugh that made a few people creeped out since his sharp teeth were showing. Zero Two however laughed at their expression which made everyone else laugh.

"So I suppose the meeting went well" Hachi asked Dr Franxx who was sitting next to him and Nana.

"Yes we've reached an agreement that should be beneficial for both sides after the war is over" said Dr Franxx.

Star then explained everyone what their plan was, "Can we really live our life's without magma energy" said Goro.

"If you ask me it's a miracle that we can rely on other power sources" said Mitsuru taking a drink from his glass of water, "Ever since I learned the truth about it, its done nothing but cause us trouble".

"There's something ive been wondering" asked Armin getting squad thirteens attention, "Why did you guys pilot the franxx and not the adults"?

"That's a good point, back in our world we were allowed to join the army since our people were near extinction" said Eren.

"Maybe its something the children have, which the adults dont" said Annie.

"Your right about that Annie" said Hermione getting their attention, "A side effect of the immortal serum was the people who took it were no longer able to have children" she said making squad thirteen and Hiro look surprised.

"Wait people creating people" said Zorome looking surprised as he stood up, "Are you for real".

"I'm surprised that your all surprised" said Manami calmly as she took a drink from her glass.

"Yeah that's how people are made Zorome, that's why you children were able to pilot the franxx, because you have functioning reproductive systems" said Star calmly despite the surprised looks on squad thirteens faces.

"Wait so we can have children" said Naomi.

"I wouldn't worry about that for now" said Aoi, "After all your still too young to have children".

"Well changing the subject, Star there's something squad thirteen would like to ask of you" said Ichigo looking serious and now the rest of the squad accept for Naomi, Hiro and Zero Two were looking at him.

"Go ahead" said Star already knowing what she was going to ask.

"Myself and the rest of my squad would like to join the protecters" she said surprising everyone at the table accept for Star, Hermione, Guts, Casca, Levi and Hanji.

"Are you guys sure about this" said Hiro.

"We all talked about it when we were coming into the city earlier, were better off sticking with them" said Goro.

"Well if your all joining then we are joining as well" said Nana getting up from her chair.

"But Nana" said Miku looking worried if they were just doing this to look after the squad.

"We were originally to look after you anyway, we don't mind no matter where we go" said Hachi.

"Your are choosing this for yourselves correct" said Levi as he drank from a cup of tea Star was able to make with the supply's that were in the kitchen. Hanji was also drinking the same thing.

"Why do you ask" said Nana.

"Star told us when it becomes to being a protecter it has to be our choice" said Eris.

"And you need to do exactly as I say because there are things out there that only me and Hermione know about" said Star as he took a spoonful of soup.

"Yeah the first time I ever saw Klaxosaur I was shocked that something like that even existed" said Kio. Eris, Manami and Aoi nodded in agreement that they felt the same way.

"So make sure when you say you want join the protecters that your absolutely sure" said Hermione looking serious as her husband put his spoon in his bowl to see how they would respond.

Ichigo, Goro, Mitsuru, Ikuno, Futoshi, Kokoro, Zorome, Miku, Nana and Hachi shared a look before nodding with a serious look on all their faces.

"Were sure" said Ichigo and they all looked determined.

Star then smiled, "Well in that case, Ichigo, Goro, Misturu, Ikuno, Futoshi, Kokoro, Zorome, Miku, Nana, Hachi, I welcome you all to the Protecters" he said making them cheer. Hiro ran over to Goro and Ichigo giving them a hug. Happy that his two friends had joined. Naomi was hugging Ikuno and the two of them noticed Futoshi had a downed look on his face while looking at Kokoro who was hugging Mitsuru. The two girls then smiled before bringing him into their hug as well.

Nana and Hachi just smiled at each other before Hachi looked at Doctor Franxx, "Will you not be joining us Doctor" he asked?

"No my place isn't with you, instead I will aid your group until you leave" he said looking serious as he stared at Star who nodded in agreement with the doctors wishes.

Stars look then turned surprised as he quickly got up from his chair so fast that it made a sound against the floor as it moved, making everyone look at him, "Is something wrong" Nore asked looking confused before his look turned surprised as well, "Why now of all times" he said.

"Whats wrong" asked Sarah looking worried?

The bright blue light covered Stars body, "Nore can I reveal what your companion is seeing" he asked with seriousness in his voice.

"Yes" said Nore as Star pointed his right hand above the table and a blue screen appeared. Everyone immediately got off their chairs accept for Nore.

"Are those who I think they are" said Hachi looking surprised.

Displayed on the screen was what the snake franxx was seeing, four white Franxx each holding a magma energy spear standing in front of the ship Frame.

"It's the nines" said Zero Two looking angry with her fangs showing. Everyone in the room stared up at the squad that serves directly under papa and what the protecters knew as, Virm.


	8. Part 8: Protecters vs The Nines

**Part 8: Protecters vs The Nines**

"Well look what we have here, our first target" said a male voice from one of the white Franxx. The protecters along with their new members of squad 13 along with Nana and Hachi. Dr Franxx, the klaxosaur prince Nore, Jim and Sarah heard the voice from one of the memebrs of nines squad, before one of the franxx rushed forward and the screen they were watching turned to static.

"What happened" said Sarah before she noticed Nore holding a hand over his right eye.

"They've stabbed my companion in the eye, I cant see whats going on over there now" said Nore gritting his teeth.

"Hes still alive, I gotta go now" said Star as he began to run out of the room before Zeros Twos voice stopped him.

"Lets me come along" she said and he looked back to see she had a serious look on her face, "I fought alongside them for a while, I know how they act".

"In that case you better take me along" said Hiro getting up from his seat as well.

"Wait if you two are going then you've to take us along" said Ichigo as the rest of squad 13 accept for Naomi got up from where they were sitting.

"You all wouldn't stand a chance" said Zero Two looking serious.

"Hey we can pilot too" said Zorome looking annoyed by her comment.

"She has a point" said Hermione getting squad thirteens attention and they all looked to see their leaders wife had a serious look on her face, "Zero Two and Hiro I would be okay with going with him, but you all barely have any combat experience in a franxx".

"But Hiros only been in one battle" said Goro.

"Let them fight with him" said Dr Franxx getting up from where he was sitting at the table, "Squad thirteen is different then the others squads who all have the same Franxx, however each of their Franxx is its own kind" he said looking serious at Star.

"Please you have to hurry" said Nore as he got up from where he was sitting still holding a hand over his face, "Hes trying to get away from them, but they're to fast".

"Nore sit back down, it hasn't been long enough since you were healed" said Jim getting the klaxosaur prince to sit back down in the wheelchair.

"We need to evacuate the people" said Sarah.

"Its not possible" said Nore getting everyone's attention, "My companion became too damaged before he couldfinish the escape tunnels, so I'm afraid theres only one way out of here".

"Its the way we came in" said Manami.

"We don't need it" said Eren getting up from his chair and the rest of the protecters followed his lead.

"Will stop them before they can even set food inside the city" said Annie looking determined.

"While I admire your determination everyone I cant let you all go out there" said Star getting their attention. They all looked to see the bright blue light was no longer covering his body revealing he was looking serious, "The reason they sent the nines down here is because there desperate to take us down before we can stop them, but I'm not going to let them stop us, squad 13 lets go, but there's one condition".

"What is it" Ichigo asked?

"I cant have Chlorophytum be delayed again, so I'm asking for one of you to partner swap" said Star making them look surprised.

"Ill do it" said Kokoro raising her right hand.

"What" said Futoshi looking down.

"Very well that's settled, Mitsuru will pilot with Kokoro in Genista and Futoshi will pilot with Ikuno in Cholorophytum, that okay Ikuno" he asked?

"Its alright" said Ikuno smiling.

"But why Kokoro" said Futoshi wiping his eyes as he tried to hide his tears.

"Hes acting like a guy who just got rejected by the girl he likes" Connie whispered to Sasha who nodded yes in agreement.

"Wait" said Nore pushing over his wheelchair to the members of squad 13, "I might be able to give you all an extra boost".

In the caves outside the city the snake franxx was bleeding out of both its eye sockets from where it was stabbed. All the members of the nines stood on top of its body accept for Alpha who stood in front of its face.

"I must say you have to be one of the strangest klaxosaurs Ive ever seen, you didn't even try to fight, it actually seemed you were trying to keep us away from something" the leader of the nines said happily.

"Lets just kill this thing already, papa still wants us to find squad thirteen and the protecters" said a male voice from one of the other white Franxx..

"Very well, after all we cant let papa down" said Alpha as his franxx raised its magma energy spear in the air ready to deliver finishing blow when.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" yelled Star as he flew at quick speed into the Franxxs chest.

"Wait what" said a female voice from one of the other Franxx before Strelezia stabbed its spear throught its middle.

Delphinium and Argentia stabbed their weapons into the other two Franxx. Star along with three Franxx began to push the nines squad back in the caves with Chlorophytum and Genista following them. But all of the Franxx were flying.

_Flashback:_

"Whoa so your telling us our Franxx are meant to fly" said Zorome looking surprised.

"Yes, my race was able to make vehicles that were meant for space travel, so getting your Franxx to fly should be easy" said Nore as all the pilots handed over their Franxx necklace.

"It seems this one doesn't need an upgrade, you two must have very strong connection" said Nore handing Zero Two Strelezia.

"I suppose you have a plan right" said Goro.

"It would be wise to have one, if the fight ends up reaching the city a lot of people are going to die" said Aoi.

"What about Frame, we could have it fo everyone out of here" said Eris when Loros appeared on her wrist device.

"Negative Ms Eris, the ship doesn't have the space to carry the city's population" said Loros.

"Well then its important we don't let the fight reach here" said Kio looking determined.

"Now that the Franxxs have the ability to fly, we can push the nines back to the surface" said Star as the bright light covered his body.

_Flashback end_

They reached the hole underground and began to push the nine franxx to the service, "You traitors" said a male voice from the Franxx that was being pushed up by Argentea as it raised its spear into the air.

When it was suddenly shot out of its right hand, along with the the hand its self, "Ahh" he yelled.

"Hey nice shot Ikuno" said Zorome as as Aregntea looked back down at Chlorophytum.

"Thanks, make sure to pay attention ahead" said Ikuno from Chlorophytums face as they reached the service. Star threw Alphas Franxx into the ground as Strelezia spun in the air until the Franxx on its spear flew off and landed next to the Alphas Franxx. The other two were thrown onto the ground.

Star landed on the ground as Strelezia, Delphinium, Genista, Chlorophytum and Argentea landed next to him.

"Well at least were back on the surface now" said Hiro as Strelezias face popped up on screen next to him.

"And it looks like we were managed take one down darling" said Zero Two from Strelezias face.

"What about the Klaxosaur" Ichigo asked from Delphiniums face as she looked down at Star.

"Don't worry, I have it taken care off" said Star calmly as the four Franxx began to get back up, accept one of them had a hand over the hole Strelezia had put in it.

Back underground in the caves, the snake Klaxosaur began to see it again. It looked to see blue flames surrounding its body, accept this time the flames felt warm. When the flames stopped the Klaxosaur looked to see Godzilla standing over him. The beast picked up the Klaxosaur and placed it on its back before running back to the direction of the city.

Back on the service, "Well that a rude away to treat your former teammates Iota" said Alpha from his Franxx as he stared at Strelezia.

"That's not my name, my name is ZeroTwo" said Zero Two looking annoyed that he had called her that name.

"Listen your all fighting us for the wrong reason, we've all been lied to" said Goro hoping to settle things peacefully.

"Is that what this thing has told you so you would betray papa" said a male voice from the Franxx who had lost its hand.

"Who you mean me" said Star pointing his right thumb at himself as the bright blue light no longer covered his body.

"Wait Star what about the radiation" said Hiro looking worried, since the squad was protected by their cockpits shielding they were safe, but Star only had his power to protect him.

"Don't worry Hiro, I made sure it was clear in this area before turning off my power and the reason I shut it off is because I know APE is watching, ain't that right" said Star calmly as he looked at the nines.

It was true, for above in APEs space station they were watching the scene on the screen that was being shown to them by cameras that were attached to the outside of the nines Franxx.

"How does he know were watching them" said one of the people in the masks.

"It doesn't matter, Alpha destroy him and recover squad thirteen if you can" said the one yellow and red mask as he pressed down a button that was next to his chair.

"Yes papa" said Alpha but then noticed Deltas franxx fall on its face, "Delta whats wrong".

"I cant go on, the Franxx has suffered too much damage" said Delta who sounded like she was exhausted, "But I will try and fight" she said as her Franxx tried to get back up on shaking legs only for it to collapse on the ground.

"Please don't get up you'll die" said Kokoro from Genistas face.

"No because we have to fight for papa" the male voice said from the Franxx who lost its hand as it rushed forward.

"Kokoro" said Mitusuru as he moved his hands on the controls attached to her suit. Genista lifted up its gun and fired off a blue ball of energy at the running franxx.

The attack hit its mark and they looked to see the top half of the Franxx was blown off, "What kind of energy was that, that wasn't magma energy" said Alpha sounding surprised.

"I'm sorry" said Kokoro sounding down.

"Don't feel, uhh" Star began to say before Alphas Franxx stabbed its spear at him. The second the tip of the spear hit his body though, the bight blue light covered his body and stopped the attack from piercing him.

But the force of the attack sent him flying back down the hole, "STAR" Ichigo, Goro, Zorome, Miku, Mitsuru, Kokoro, Futoshi and Ikuno yelled.

"Damn you" Hiro and Zero Two yelled as Strelezia went to go stab the Franxx with its spear, only to be blocked by Alphas own spear.

"I'm sorry, was that a bad thing to do" said Alpha happily thinking he had killed him, "But now that hes gone, if you surrender I'm sure papa will forgive you after you've all been put through maintenance" he said.

"Like hell" said Zorome as Argentea was about to step forward when the Franxx that hadn't been damaged during the move up to the surface stood in front of them.

"Sorry but this isn't your fight" a male voice said from the Franxx as it sent its spear at Aregnteas face only for them to block it with their blue claws.

"Get out of our way" said Zorome as he moved the controls. Miku followed his movements and Argentea pushed the Franxx back. Before the white Franxx could move back into attack Chlorophytum fired at it. Causing multiple explosions to go off over the white Franxx.

"No" the male voice spoke before falling back after the Franxx had suffered to much damage.

"Ahh" Zero Two yelled as Alphas Franxx scratched Strelezias right arm.

"Zero Two" said Hiro looking concerned.

"Tell me Iota, why after all this time are you still playing human, how foolish can you be" said Alpha with a superior tone in his voice.

"You're the one whos acting foolish" said Ichigo as Delphinium flew above the nines Franxx and flew down with its spears attached to its arms pointing forward.

But they only ended up hitting the ground as Alphas Franxx jumped out of the way, "How are they able to fly" thought Alpha gritting his teeth. His Franxx stood back up only to be hit by two large balls of blue energy. It caused massive explosion that made a huge dust cloud shoot forward. Strelezia and the squad thirteen Franxx shielded their faces from the dust.

When it cleared, it was revealed that Alphas franxx right side was completely gone, "How could this happen" he said before his Franxxs head was cut off at quick speed. When the two parts of the Franxx fell Star landed in front of them holding Excalibur against his right shoulder.

"Hey where that big blast come from" said Futoshi. Star pointed his sword behind them and they all looked to see Frame flying above the hole.

"Sorry I'm late, you all doing okay" said Star.

"Your timing was perfect actually" said Ichigo with Delphinium smiling until she looked shocked, "Behind you" she said.

Star turned around just in time to see Alpha run up to him, his face was covered in injury's and his hair was all messed up. He tried to punch Star with his right fist, but Star easily grabbed it with his right hand.

"Tell me, why did you come here" said Alpha finding himself unable to stand as he fell to his knees.

"To do what was right, I'm sorry you couldn't see it that way" said Star with the bright blue light still covering his body.

"I see, I'm sorry papa, the nines failed you" said Alpha looking up into the sky before falling to his side.

"Is he dead" asked Zero Two?

"Yeah" said Star after checking for a pulse before looking over at the rest of the nines Franxx, "Looks they all suffered too much damage, their all gone" he said looking at his feet.

"Something about this doesn't feel right" said Zorome.

"Yeah I know right, I kind of feel sad for them" said Futoshi.

"We did have the advantage in this battle and we outnumbered them" said Ikuno.

"I thinks it because we used to be like them" said Ichigo getting all of their attention, "They still believed in papa, so they were doing the right thing by following his orders" she said.

"You think, we could have ended things differently" said Goro.

"No" said Zero Two, "They were too loyal to papa, they would probably believe we were only telling lies".

"I hope this doesn't happen with the rest of the parasites" said Kokoro looking down.

Back in the space space station, "It seems like our time has come" said the one with the yellow and red mask.

"Yes it is our only option" said the one in the black and red mask as their cloaks fell to the ground leaving nothing behind.

"What is the meaning of this" said one of the other people in as mask as their chairs were lowered to the ground when two purple masks appeared in front of a white light, above them.

"We are Virm, your painful life's will now come to an end" Virm said sounding like two voices were speaking.

"Wait whats happening" said one of the people in the masks as their bodys began glowing. Then a light shot through all their masks and when their bodys fell to the ground one of their masks fell off. Revealing a lifeless body.

The same thing happened in all of the plantions on the planets. Lights shooting up into the sky and bodys falling to the ground lifeless.

Back with Star he was standing in front of the hole as Frame landed next to him, "Uh everyone theres something coming" said Ikuno as she pointed one of Chlorophytums guns forward.

Star turned around and looked too see a large army of purple giants rushing towards them as a ship flew above them.

"What are those things" said Zorome looking creeped.

"They don't look like Klaxosaurs" said Hiro.

"Then that means their VIRM" said Zero Two calmly as Strelezia held up its blue spear when Virm forces stopped moving as the purple masks in front of a white light appeared in front of them.

"Heaven Star" Virm said looking ahead.

"I suppose if you're here then that means all of the people who took the immortal serum are dead" said Star calmly.

"So this is Virm" said Mitsuru gripping the controls only to feel calm.

"Its alright Mitsuru, as long as we stick together everything will turn out fine" said Kokoro.

"Right, sorry about that" said Mitsuru.

"All the souls that have drank the Elixir have joined Virm, meaning their hurtful life's have finally come to an end, they will no longer feel sadness or experience hunger" said Virm.

"The only downside is they give up their freewill" said Star clenching Excalibur's handle since he was still holding the sword.

"It is the only logical choice, if people become one their will be no pain, no reason to fight each other, when he found humanity there was chaos everywhere, we created order" said Virm.

"That's a lie, you're the reason the Klaxosaurs attacked us" said Zorome.

"You are too young to understand" said Virm and before it could speak again Star interrupted with a loud yell of "ENOUGH".

The Franxx looked down at Star who stared directly at the purple masks, "How can you say stuff like that, no matter where someone goes they will always see bad things happening, but the things that will shine above all of it is happiness, friendship and love" he said calmly, "There was sometimes trouble back where I came from even after I started helping" he said looking at his sword as the bright blue light stopped covering his body.

He then looked at Virm with a determined look on his face, "But that didn't stop me from helping because I knew there was good in the world and I wasn't going to let the bad take over, if you take away peoples free will how are they suppose to experience life for themselves".

"Yeah" Squad thirteen and Strelezia cheered.

"What you say still doesn't matter, you will be destroyed along with the people living underground, you are all too exhausted after your fight with the nines, do you have any last words" asked Virm?

Star took in a deep breath as the bright blue light covered his body and yelled to the sky, "FIRE".

There was no sound for a few moments until when from the clouds above Virm forces, multiple, massive blue energy lasers started raining down on them. Destroying most of them in multiple explosions

"What" said Virm sounding surprised when a giant blue beam of energy shot through the one ship they had.

"Whats happening" said Futoshi when Drag burst through the clouds breathing flames down on the rest of Virm forces.

"Star is this what I think it is" said Goro.

"They made it back just in time" said Star smiling under the bright blue light as they all watched emerging from the clouds the giant black and blue mech holding its big gun in its left hand and holding something in its right hand. The grey and red mech was flying next to it. But next to that was blue and red mech with metal wings attached to its back. It looked smaller then the giant mech but its body design was similar accept it was holding a sword in its right hand. Its face had two points going up on each side of its head, it had two blue eyes and mouth guard.

"That thing is huge" said Zorome as the large spaceship flew lower. It was the same size as the giant mech. There were multiple laser cannons near the front of the ship on each side. Then that was followed by multiple windows. There was long blank space after that accept for thw words in blue writing. Then there were large rectangular shaped holes that Frame could easily fly through. Then there was another blank space. There was a blue line that went around the ship while the rest of it was the color grey. There were large circular engines under the ship and four big engines behind the ship.

The entire army Virms forces was destroyed. Leaving only Virm itself behind. Drag shrunk in size and landed on Stars right shoulder. Star gave the beast a pat on the head as the mechs landed in front of him. The giant one got on one knee and opened its right hand revealing a purple orb-covered in black armor plating.

"NOO" Virm yelled.

"Is it just me or are they freaking out" said Zorome as the giant orb began to shrink as it began to Float towards Stars stretched out right hand. By the time it reached his hand it fit perfectly in his palm.

Star stood in front of his mech and they all turned as they looked at Virm.

"You know what this is right" said Star holding up the orb.

"That's our planets core" said Virm.

"Yep" said Star tossing it in the air before grabbing with his right hand. He then squeezed it a little making a few cracks appear.

"Stop, if you do that they will all be free" said Virm.

"Not one part of that sentence sounds awful, but I did one to destroy this in front of you so you could see for yoursleves that you lost" said Star as he squeezed his hand tighter making more cracks appear, "Virm, BEGONE NOW" he yelled his last two words completely shattering the orb as multiple pieces off light flew into the sky after its destruction.

"NOO" Virm yelled its last word as its body fell apart piece by piece before being completely gone.

"Whoa" said Goro.

"Yeah" said Hiro.

"Is it over" Zero Two asked?

"Yeah, for Virm anyway" said Star as the bright blue light stopped covering his body.

"Hey whats that written on the ship" said Zorome as the big ship landed on the ground near the hole.

"Its getting dark now, so ill tell you all about it tommorrow" said Star smiling as Excalibur vanished in a bright blue light and heavens light appeared in its holder at his right side, "For now I think we should go tell the others the good news".

"Sounds good to me" said Hiro.

"Yeah I need some sleep after all that" said Zorome rubbing his tired eyes making everyone laugh.

"What were all those lights" said Zero Two looking into the sky since there were still more light flying upward after Star destroyed Virms core.

"It's the souls of every race Virm captured, now they can finally be free" said Star looking up, Drag and the Franxx following his lead.

After making their Franxx tun back into their necklace forms after their pilots got out of them and Star making Drag turn back into a small metal piece that went onto the orange ring around his wrist. Also his three mechs and Frame flying into the large ship.

He made a portal appear in front of them that would lead them to the outside of the palace. Squad thirteen along with Zero Two walked though the portal first and Star was about to walk through until he looked back at his large ship. He smiled looking at what the blue writing said on the side of it, it was the name he had given the ship. Orion Omega.

He then walked through the portal to let the others know that they had taken care of Virm, but they still had one thing to do and that was to bring Nore to the Klaxosaur Princess.


	9. Part 9: Orion Omega

**Authors note: **Spoiler for Darling in the franxx anime are in this chapter.

**Part 9: Orion Omega**

In the underground city the people were all outside the buildings and waiting at the bottom of the steps to the palace. Reija the main doctor from the hospital and Jim were trying to calm the group down, "Please I assure you that everything is under control" said Jim holding his hands up.

"Then what was all that shaking, has APE come to get us" some of the people said looking worried that the kind of peace that they had with living in the underground city was coming to an end. Earlier the battle had caused shaking to reach the city.

"Where is their leader" Reija asked looking at Jim as the two of them looked up the steps to the entrance to the palace. Nore was now standing next to the snake Klaxosaur who was resting after being almost killed. The Klaxosaur prince was patting its head to comfort it. Godzilla was standing next to them and to the beasts left were the protecters, Sarah and Dr Franxx.

"Ive seen that look before" said Sarah looking at Hermione who was sitting on the steps and she had barely taken her eyes off the entrance to the city.

"He'll be back, I know he will" said Hermione without doubt in her voice.

"Its not the first time we've been in this kind of situation" said Hanji as she took a seat on the steps next to Hermione, "I wont lie it can get annoying at times, did you ever feel that way" she asked?

"Honestly I got use to it" said Hermione smiling, "I knew that if I had stopped him from going out he wouldn't be the same, plus it helped every time he came home he would always give me a kiss" she said.

"You thinks he takes off on his own because he wants to protect us to" said Armin looking serious. He was sitting next to Annie, Eren and Mikasa further down the steps from Hanji and Hermione.

"Its just the kind of person he is I think" said Eren looking down as well when they all had to cover their ears as Godzilla let out a roar which made the crowd at the bottom of the steps stop speaking since they covered their ears as well.

"What's it doing" asked Nore who didn't cover his ears?

"Its just like" said Sasha remembering back when they scouts had met Stars group. Sure enough they all looked at the bottom of the steps to see a wide black portal appear surrounded by a bright blue line.

Squad thirteen walked through first and Naomi quickly rushed down the steps to greet her fellow squad mates when Godzilla shrank down and started running towards the portal. Ichigo, Goro, Hiro and Zero Two had to move so it could run through them and over to Star who walked through the portal when his beast reached him.

Star lowered his right arm and the small beast ran up it. It then rested on his right shoulder looking happy from his return. Hermione rushed down the steps next and hugged her husband.

The portal vanished behind the two of them and the bright blue light stopped covering Stars body to reveal he was smiling as he hugged his wife.

"I'm glad your alright" said Dr franxx walking down the steps while Naomi was hugging her friends but brought Futoshi and Ikuno into a group hug.

"What happened, I thought it was only Franxxs that attacked" asked Nore with his companion following him.

"We had more unexpected visitors" said Star when Jim and Reija walked over to him.

"The crowds getting impatient, they want to know if their safe" said Reija when the crowd began to yell.

"G do you mind" said Star calmly. The beast nodded its head and let out a roar louder then the last one making the crowd cover their ears while the bright blue light covered Stars body again and a megaphone appeared in his right hand.

He held it up to his mouth as the bright blue light stopped covering his body and Godzilla stopped roaring, "Good now I have all your attention" he said speaking into it, "First of all calm down, the threat has been dealt with and your all safe" he said.

"Then what was all that shaking" asked one of the men in the crowd and the others voiced their opinions.

"All that blasting reached all the way down here" said Zorome with his hands behind his head.

"Well the ship did have to destroy an entire army" said Mitsuru making some of the other protecters look at him.

"Wait what ship" said Levi when Star spoke to the crowd again.

"That would be the laser cannons from my ship, I apologies for all the shaking but there were a lot of Virms forces that needed to be destroyed and I had to resort to it" he said, "Your all safe now because APE is no more" he said making the people cheer.

"Wait we already beat them" said Isidoro.

"Yeah but theres still something we need to take care of" said Guts looking serious and Casca nodded yes in agreement.

"This doesn't mean the fight is over, while APE is no more we still have the Klaxosaurs who continue to attack the people still living on the surface, so me and my team will be leaving tomorrow to make peace with them" said Star before tossing the megaphone into the air and it vanished in a bright blue light.

In the city people began to celebrate that they no longer had to be worried about APE. The only ones who weren't celebrating were the ones in the dining hall of the palace. The protecters, Dr Franxx, Sarah, Jim and Nore were sitting in their usual spots from earlier while Reija looking out the windows. The fires lit in the city were shining bright, "They're acting like we've already won" he said before looking at the table.

"That's because the only time we saw Klaxosaurs as a threat was before we even came down here and so the only thing we feared was being found out by APE" said Jim.

"Sotheir really is gone" said Manami looking towards Star who was wearing the orange ring around his wrist with four metal pieces on it. Godzilla had turned back into one after they entered the dining hall.

"Yeah" said Star before he began to tell them how exactly the battle went.

"Sound like Drag came back from his mission at just the right time" said Levi.

"I'm happy to hear that all of the other races are now free from Virm" said Nore with a smile on his face.

"Still thought its offal what they were trying to do, I mean sure there can be tough times in life but theres also a lot of good things too" said Eris.

"The important thing is that we put a stop to it right" said Annie. That's when the people who had been there during the battle looked down.

"Wait what happened" said Nana noticing the downed looks on squad thirteens faces.

"The adults are all gone" said Hiro making them looking surprised.

"It was for the people who took the serum wasn't it" Nore asked looking at the end of the table where Star was sitting.

"It was the only reason why Virm themselves would make an appearance in the battle, that's why all of APE is gone" said Star as Hermione held his right hand.

"Theres still the other parasites and the caretakers" said Dr Franxx.

"Sadly without papas orders they cant make any serious moves" said Hachi.

"Wait so then whats the response if they cant contact them" asked Goro looking worried?

"To stay put and await further instructions" said Nana clenching her fists.

"Wait then all of them are sitting ducks out there" said Eren getting up from his seat and slamming his hands on the table.

"Eren" said Mikasa trying to calm her boyfriend down by grabbing one of his hands.

"Sadly it could be true for one plantation" said Hachi making everyone look at him, "I read in the squads mission plans that we were to perform a kissing operation with plantation twenty six" he said.

"Wait why is it called kissing" said Kio looking confused.

"It was where one plantation would refuel another plantations magma energy" said Dr Franxx.

"And its because plantation thirteen was destroyed, they didn't get their fuel" said Ikuno.

"Wait so what does that mean" said Ichigo.

"It probably means that they probably had to change their plantations course instead of the meet up point with plantation thirteen" said Nana.

"They've probably ran out of fuel by now" said Star.

"Isn't there something we can do to help them" said Hanji.

"The most important thing is to get to Fara and then we can help the other plantations" said Nore.

"They might be already dead by then" said Hermione getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean" said Dr Franxx look confused.

"Ill tell them" said Star before looking serious at the recent members who had joined the protecters and Dr Franxx, "I know what would have happened to you all if we hadn't shown up to help you" he said making them look surprised.

"I suppose one of things that would have happened was one of the reason why you wanted to stop Virm" said Dr Franxx.

"It probably is Doctor, when he spoke of them I could hear the anger in his voice" said Nore.

"Your right, I hated Virm because of what would have happened" said Star now looking only at squad thirteen, "Virm would have been beaten in the end without us, but it came at a cost" he said.

"What kind of cost" said Kokoro and like the others they werent sure if they want to know his answer.

"Hiro and Zero Two died taking them down" he said making the female members of the squad hold their hands over their mouths.

"Noo" said ichigo with tears appearing in her eyes as Goro put his hands on her shoulders.

"Well that's not us" said Zero Two getting everyone's attention. She looked up at everyone else with a serious look on her face, "Those were versions of us who didn't join the protecters and last time I checked they're gone while me and my darling are still around" she said.

"Yeah your right" said Hiro smiling.

"Now the important details, the kissing operation did involve a Klaxosaur attack" said Star.

"Was the mission a success" asked Hachi?

"Yes accept Strelezia was the one who dealt the finishing blow to the biggest Klaxosaur" said Star.

"Wait there was more then one" said Dr Franxx.

"There was only one big one and smaller ones that could be handles by the standard franxx" said Star.

"You think they'll still go to attack plantation twenty six" asked Naomi?

"It wouldn't do no harm to make sure their safe, plus if we can get to a plantation I can contact the other plantations to meet up at the garden" said Dr Franxx.

"Some of them might already be gone" said Zero Two.

"What do you mean" asked Kokoro?

"She means that most of them are on their way to the location where the Klaxosaur princess is located" said Dr Franxx, "Though as Nana has mentioned if they haven't received any word from APE they're to stay put".

"Which means some of them might have stopped near it" said Guts.

"That means we should leave soon" said Star getting up from his chair.

"Wait were leaving now" said Futoshi as the other protecters got up from where they were sitting.

"You should all rest before we leave" said Nore getting up from his seat.

"Wait who exactly is leaving the city" asked Reija?

"You bring up a good point Doctor, Jim and Sarah you will stay behind while I go with the protecters" the Klaxosaur prince said surprising them, "I need you to look after the people while Im gone and tell them that they'll be soon be able to return to the service".

"Alright if your sure" said Jim and Nore nodded yes in response before looking over at Star.

"Does your ship have enough room for my companion" he asked?

"Yeah there's plenty of room" said Star smiling.

"Uh where are we suppose to sleep anyway" asked Connie?

Nore lead them to a long room where there were bunk beds that were part of each side of the wall, with a long hallway down the middle with a bathroom at the end of it.

"Well this is great" said Zorome.

"I just did a count" said Star who had been counting the beds, "Theres only enough beds for three people to have their own" he said.

"Well the our partners can share with us" said Ichigo calmly while Goro blushed.

"Okay then that leaves the single beds to Shiricke, Puck, Ivalera, Naomi and Dr Franxx" said Star as they all got on their own beds.

"Hey Star where is this ship of yours anyway" asked Guts who was lying in the bed next to Casca that was under Star and Hermiones bed.

"It's parked on the surface next to the entrance" said Star who had his arm around Hermiones waist as she rested her head on his chest.

"What about Frame" asked Eren?

"Its docked on board the ship" said Star making some of them look surprised as they remembered the size of the ship that had brought them here.

"Makes you wonder how big it is" said Annie whos head was resting on Armins chest.

During the night Zero Two who had been lying on the bed she was sharing with Hiro until she woke up to find he wasn't there, "Darling" she said rubbing her tired eyes when she heard something fall in the bathroom. Getting out from her bed she rushed down to the bathroom after noticing Hiro was the only one not in bed. She opened the door to see Hiro kneeled down on the ground sweating and holding a hand over his chest.

"Darling whats wrong" said Zero Two looking worried as she rushed his side and knelt down next to him.

"Don't worry I'm fine" said Hiro only able to give her a weak smile.

Zero Two didn't buy it as she quickly lifted up his shirt and a look of fear appeared in her eyes, there was some kind of blue growth over where his heart would be, "When did you get that" she said.

"I felt something after our battle with the nines, I woke up when it felt like I was heating up" said Hiro groaning in pain.

"This is all my fault" said Zero Two making Hiro look surprised, "If only Star gave you a different partner then this wouldn't have happened" she said getting up and rushing out of the room.

"Zero Two wait" said Hiro reaching out for her when a few moments later he heard everyone getting up. Then the door opened revealing Zero Two who looked worried and standing next to her was Hermione who was trying to keep her calm.

Star stood at the front and knelt down next to Hiro, "Let me see it" he said looking at his chest.

Hiro slowly revealed the growth and the bright blue light covered Stars body as he started to inspect it, "Hiro" said Ichigo as she and Goro rushed into the room.

"Dude what is this thing" said Goro looking at the growth.

"Here let me through" said Dr Franxx walking past the people and now stood in the bathroom, his one good eye opened in surprise noticing the growth on Hiros chest.

"Whats going to happen to him" ichigo asked looking at Star?

"Its all my fault" said Zero Two making everyone look at her to see she was trying not to cry, "Its because he rode with me that hes like this" she said.

"Don't worry Zero Two its not your fault, right Heaven" Hermione asked looking at her husband.

"Yeah hes going to be just fine" said Star as a bright blue light shined in his right hand and a bottle of water appeared, "Here drink this" he said giving Hiro the bottle and he instantly drank half of it.

"How do you feel" Mitsuru asked?

"Better, so whats the deal with this thing" Hiro asked looking at his now shirt covered chest since Star had finished looking at the growth.

"Since your feeling better it's something we don't have to worry about it for now, I suggest you and Zero Two get some sleep, all of us get some sleep we have an early start tomorrow" he said. They all nodded in agreement and went back to their beds leaving Star, Hermione and Dr Franxx standing outside the bathroom door.

"Looks like the change will be happening soon" said Dr Franxx.

"The growth will go away after his next battle in Strelezia, but its not going to be easy" said Star looking serious.

"You think he will survive the pain" asked Dr Franxx looking at the couple?

"I'm sure he will" said Star and Hermione nodded yes in agreement with her husband.

The next morning squad thirteen had changed back into their parasite uniforms accept Zero Two who was now wearing the same one as Hiro and the others. It was given to her from Star along with a new suit for when she needed to pilot Strelezia. This one being white and red instead of all red. This made the girls cheer for her since her suit was now like theirs.

"Welcome to the squad" said Ichigo smiling when she saw her holding the new suit. Star had made it official that in the protecters ranks she was the squad thirteens leader while Nana and Hachi would be their advisors.

Star made another another portal at the bottom of the steps of the palace and walked through with the rest of the protecters, Dr Franxx, Nore along with his companion, Sarah and Jim following him.

"Its huge" said Connie looking surprised like most of the younger members of the protecters. Even Nore, Sarah and Jim looked shocked at the ships size.

Star and Hermione just laughed at their expressions, "Dude how did you find the time to make this big thing" said Zorome.

"I built it a log time ago, this is just your first time seeing it" said Star still smiling as steps started to lower from the side of the ship they were facing.

"I don't think my friends going to fit through there" said Nore pointing at the door shaped holes that lead into the ship.

"I got it" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body and the orange ring with three metal pieces attached to it appeared on his right wrist. He took off one piece and threw it into the air. Drag appeared the same size as the snake Klaxosaur who it picked up from the ground and began to fly to the back of the ship, "Theres a hole in the top where it will fit through" he explained when Drag flew back a few minutes later and turned back into a small metal piece on the orange ring.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then" said Jim smiling sadly at Nore.

"No I don't think so" the Klaxosaur prince said smiling at the humans he had mostly come to know in the underground city, "I will be coming back when its safe to tell you and the others that its safe to return to the surface, I'm sure Fara would like to meet you".

"Well make sure to stay alive so it happens" Sarah said giving him a hug and he returned it. Jim decided to do the same.

"Thank you both for looking after me" said Nore before walking towards the steps.

"We owe all of you a thank you as well" said Sarah looking at the protecters.

"Don't worry its what we do" said Star with the bright blue light still covering his body.

"We should be thank you for letting us stay there for a while" said Ichigo smiling.

"It wasn't a problem, you all make sure to look after each other okay" said Jim. All the protecters along with Dr Franxx nodded yes before walking up the steps. When they were all inside the doors closed behind them and the steps went back into the ship.

Jim and Sarah smiled at each other before going back through the portal that would take them back underground. The portal vanished after they walked through.

"Whoa" said Zorome and Connie with their mouths wide open as they looked at the inside of the ship. There was large wall behind them with two sliding doors in the middle, but in front of them were white tables that stretched as far until the next wall which had a door on each side. On each side of the ship there were multiple floors with glass in front of them. There were also multiple doors that went all the way to the far wall. Along the bottom floor walls were both drink and food dispensers.

"Incredible" said Hanji.

"This is the main lounge area of the ship" said Star smiling as the bright blue light stopped covering his body.

"What are on those floors" said Levi looking at the doors above.

"Those are the crew quarters, me and Hermiones are under the bridge though" said Star walking forward, "Cmon ill give you the tour" he said. They all followed him to the far wall and walked through one of the doors.

There was a locker room with wooden benches in the middle, "You all might want to take off your shoes for the next part" said Star as he took off his shoes and socks.

"I think I know what this room is" said Manami as now everyone was barefoot accept for Nore who didn't wear shoes. They walked through one of the two doorways on the other side of the locker room and found a large bath that stretched all the way to the other wall at the end of the room. There were also shower heads line up at each side of the wall.

"This must be the bath house" said Aoi.

"Hold your excitement Aoi, why is there no wall separating for gender" Manami said crossing her arms.

"That's because this baths co ed" said Star calmly while most of the younger members of the protecters blushed.

"Wait so boys and girls can bathe in here at the same time" said Goro.

"Yeah" said Star.

"If your all not comfortable with being in here theres a shower in each of your rooms" said Star.

"I must say its an interesting idea" said Dr Franxx looking like he was smiling.

"Pervert" Zero Two whispered to Hiro while looking at Dr Franxx.

"Since your not a protecters Doctor if I even catch a hint of you doing something in here I will not hesitate to ban you from it, I'll even have one of my beasts guard the entrance just to keep you out" said Star looking serious and the Doctor looked down.

"Understood" he said while Nana and most of the women and men mouthed a "Thank you" to Star.

They walked out of the locker area and the people who had footwear on put them back on. He then lead them to one of the elevators that would lead to the other floors, "Okay this wont fit everyone so will have to take turns" said Star.

After everyone had reached the second floor they walked through a door at the end of the hallway. They all walked onto a moving path and to their right was a barely see through glass that looked into the bath house, "Well this way no can peep on us when their walking through here" said Manami.

"Yeah, if you see me in there Zorome you better look away" said Miku threatening her partner with her right fist.

"I wouldn't stare" said Zorome crossing his arm with a small blush on his face.

"Then why are you always looking at me when I'm in my suit" said Miku.

"Oh I think I know" Zero Two whispered to Hiro and the two of them laughed.

"Hey Star can we walk on this thing" asked Levi as they were getting close to the next part of the ship.

"Don't worry we're halfway there" said Star sensing the tension in the group from Zorome and Mikus argument.

"Well its because I think you look really good" said Zorome looking serious with a small blush on his face while Mikus entire face went red.

"There she goes" said Mikasa noticing this stopped the argument when they all looked surprised at the next room. There were multiple floors that had wide exits leading to the outside, but at the moment they were covered by blue shields. There was flat ground on each floor but on the right side there were four ships on the second floor.

On the side they were all walking on were two ships, one of them was Frame while the one next to it was half its size. It was dark green with a blue line going across it and on the side of the ship written blue writing was the word, Strike.

"These ships are meant to transport people" Nore asked walking at the front of the group with Star and Hermione.

"Yes but their also equipped for the battle as well" said Star as they walked to the end of the current area of the ship where they had walk down steps to the first floor and then stood in front of two doors in the middle of another big wall. Star pressed a button on the side of the door and it opened revealing a big area. The big mech with the big gun was at the very end, facing them. On the left side wall was the red and blue mech with metal wings. On the right side was what looked like a red and grey jet.

"That thing is huge" said Connie.

"I wonder how much bigger it is then a franxx" said Ikuno as they all stared up at the big mech.

"Seriously Star what is with you and making big things" said Sasha looking surprised.

"I think they're cool, this ship was designed as an evacuation ship and to hold Primus here" said Star calmly pointing at the big mech.

"Hey does this one have a name" said Puck pointing at the mech with metal wings.

"Yeah that ones name is Prime" said Star as he noticed Nore walk over to the snake Klaxosaur that was resting in the middle of the room.

"Hey I thought you said you had three mechs, this one looks like a vehicle" Hanji said pointing to the red and grey jet.

Star just smiled as the bright blue light covered his body, "Jet Transform" he said the red and grey jet flew into the air from thrusters under it and its shaped changed into that of Stars third mech that then landed back on the ground.

"Amazing" said Serpico, "So it can change shape" he asked looking over at Star like Farnese.

"No this mode has an advantage in fighting and the other mode is better for flying around" said Star.

"I must ask how did you come with the ideas for this" asked Dr Franxx making everyone else accept for Hermione, look at their leader for answer.

"To be honest I got was inspired from watching movies, anime and tv shows" he said calmly as he turned around, "Cmon theres still two areas you need to see" he said with most of the others following him accept for Kio, Manami and Aoi who seemed surprised by his answer.

"Is he for real" the three of them thought before following him. They walked to the other end of the lounge area and the two doors opened revealing a big room. There was circle table in the middle with multiple chairs surrounding it. There was a doorway to the right that lead down to another floor of the ship.

"Where does that lead to" Eren asked Star when he noticed it?

"It leads to the engineering deck" he answered.

At the other side of the table were stairs that lead up to a path going to the right side of the room and the left side of the room. But in the middle were two doors. Like the lounge area the two sides of the room had glass with doors behind them on multiple floors.

"Wait if the room before us was the crew quarters where do those lead too" asked Annie?

"Oh the laser cannons can also be used manually" said Star before he lead them all to the two doors at the top of the steps.

After walking through they noticed it resembled Frames bridge. Accept there was two chairs in the middle of the room at the top of a step. The window showing the outside of the ship was bigger along with the table that had four chairs. There were steps going down on the other side of the room from where they had entered. The steps lead to Star and Hermiones room.

Star stood in front of the pilots chair with a smile on his face before he sat in it. "Alright everyone, lets go say hello to Nores princess" he said smiling as he placed his hands on the table that lit up the second he touched it. Some of the protecters laughed while Nore had a smile on his face as the ship took off from the ground.

"The writing on the side of the ship, what was it" asked Hanji?

"Orion Omega, it was the name I gave this ship why" he asked?

"Nothing I just think it's a good name" said Hanji.

"Glad to hear it, because for a good while this ship will act as the protecters home" he said smiling as the ship began to fly forward.

"Yeah" the younger members of the group cheered while the older ones just smiled as the Orion Omega began to fly to their next mission in this world.

But while this was happening, far away a large group of Klaxosaurs was moving. Smaller ones were leading a big cubed shaped Klaxosaur with horns at the top of its body. However they all stopped moving when they saw something ahead of them.

It looked like a person but he was completely covered in darkness. The being held up his right hand with black smoke coming off it, "Well this is going to be fun, haha" Dark said laughing.


	10. Part 10: Darkened Klaxosaurs

**Part 10: Darkened Klaxosaurs**

The protecters stayed on the bridge of the Orion Omega as their leader continued to fly the ship forward, "I remember hearing tales of this planet when it was mostly green and blue" said Nore as he stood next to the pilots chair, "But now this world looks like its dying" he said.

"You make it sound like theres no hope for it, I mean Star told us a different version of us won against Virm, so obviously we got to live after it" said Goro.

"Goros right, so theres must be something we can do after we meet the Klaxosaur princess" said Ichigo.

"Don't worry theres still hope for this world yet, Dr Franxx is the other milesteins like the one in plantation thirteen" said Star as a screen appeared next to the flight controls and a key board appeared under it.

"Yes why do you ask" said Dr Franxx as Star began to type words into the screen.

"The ground outside isn't suitable to grow anything, if you use the soil from the plantations and put it in the ground you should be able to grow things" said Star as he moved the screen across the table to the last seat to his left, "You mind getting that Hermione" he asked?

"Yeah sure" she sad sitting in the chair and began to display more screen.

"Where are we heading first" said Guts.

"Plantation twenty six, were kind of getting two things done at once by going there" said Star as he made the ship gain altitude, "We make sure the squad there is safe and we get the message out to the other plantations to rendezvous at the garden".

"Lets just hope they listen to us" said Nana when Hermione spoke up.

"Alright here are the coordinates, I just hope they're right" she said moving a screen from her side of the table over to her husbands side.

"Nope this is perfect, alright everyone hold on to something" said Star as he pressed down on a large blue button on the screen in front of him. From the view showing the outside, blue lines began too appear and then they all felt the ship begin to move quickly.

"What is this" said Eren as all they could see outside the window were blue lines passing by.

"If I had to make a guess it looks like we're traveling at a much faster speed" said Armin when Star said, "Brace yourselves".

The ship suddenly came to a stop and they could see the outside again, "Wait how is this possible" said Nana as everyone noticed far below the ship was a plantation that wasn't moving from its spot.

"That's plantation twenty six" said Star as he got up from his chair, "Were taking Frame down there" he said as they all began to walk out of the bridge.

"But how did we get here so quickly" said Annie looking confused.

"The ship was given a light drive which basically allows it to travel at the speed of light" said Hermione as they walked through the doors to the next area of the ship.

"I'm surprised a ship this size can move that fast" said Manami looking confused.

"That's because its light drive is bigger then the one in Frame and Strike" said Star.

As the ramp on the back of Frame opened, "Everyone get suited up while I fly us down there, your welcome to stay behind on the ship if you want Nore" Star said looking back at the Klaxosaur prince.

"I think it would be much better if I came along, just in case any of my brethren come to attack I should be able to talk to them" said Nore as he walked onto the ship.

Frame flew out of the Orion Omegas large hangar and began to fly down to plantation twenty six. Star, Nore and Dr Franxx were the first ones in the bridge when Hermione walked in wearing her armor.

"Just so you know Manamis about to make things awkward" said Hermione as most of the protecters besides squad thirteen, Hiro and Zero Two walked through the door.

"Manami care to explain why my wife warned me that you were going to make things awkward" said Star calmly as he was more focused on flying the ship.

"Well do you all remember when Zorome and Miku were complaining to each other earlier" said Manami.

"If you ask me the girls got a little crush but cant seem to tell him" said Hanji smiling.

"Well what if they don't understand the term crush or for the matter love" said Aoi making the room go silent accept for the sound of Star flying the ship, "I mean the only thing we told them is that people make other people" she said.

"So you want us to tell them how babies are made" said Casca making some of the younger members blush.

"Did ape not give a lesson on how reproduction works" Nore asked looking at Dr Franxx?

"I'm afraid not, they only thought which they thought was important and that was fighting Klaxosaurs" he answered.

"Well most of us have an understanding about how it works" said Levi calmly.

"But it would be good for them to have an understanding of it" said Hanji putting a finger under her chin, "What if some of them get together and end up, you know doing it without even knowing what it is" she said.

"Well whos going to teach them" said Hachi. Everyone then started looking at Star as the ship got closer to the plantation.

"They're all looking at me aren't they" he asked looking at Hermione who nodded yes.

"Well you are the oldest one out of all of us in the room" said Hanji.

"Well if your saying that with me in the room he looks really good for his age" said Dr Franxx smiling while Star just sighed.

"Wouldn't it be better if Nana and Hachi did it" said Star.

"Did what" said Ichigo as she and Goro walked into the room.

"Oh were trying to decide how to give you guys the talk" said Connie smirking.

"Hey this is serious" said Ivalera flying in front of his face.

"Wait what talk" asked Goro looking confused?

"Oh just the talk about how Babies are made" said Star, "Ill help Nana and Hachi explain it to you all, basically ill be an assistant to them" he said.

"Thanks we appreciate sir" said Hachi.

"Theres no need for the sir Hachi" said Star making most of them laugh accept for Ichigo and Goro who still look confused on what would be explained during, the talk.

After docking in the ship in the Franxx hanger of the plantation they all walked off the ramp either in their gear or in Stars case the bright blue light covering his body.

"They all look the same" said Mitsuru looking at squad twenty six's franxx that were still docked.

"These were the franxx issued to the other parasites besides the nines and your squad" said Nana as everyone looked at the black and white Franxxs with a magma spear equipped to each one of them.

"Where is everyone" said Eris looking around confused.

"You think they could all be in the conference room" said Kio.

"No that would probably be in the case if the plantation was being attacked" said Levi with his hands under his cloak just in case he needed to grab his blades quickly.

"Would your little friend be able to help us again miss" said Dr Franxx walking over to Eris.

"Sure, what do you say Loros" said Eris as she held up her wrisst device that contained her catian Ai.

"Ready to help Ms Eris, I'm picking up ten life signs above us" said Loros making most of the group look surprised.

"Wait theres only ten people here" said Eren.

"What about the caretakers" said Hiro.

"They probably left for help when they werent getting a response from APE when their fuel ran out" said Hachi.

"And the squad would need to stay put until told otherwise to move" said Mikasa looking annoyed.

"Well lets find them before we send out that message" said Star as they left the Franxx hanger and started to walk towards the elevators.

When they were walking through the hallways Naomi noticed something up ahead, "Look an adult" she said rushing forward only to look frightened when she turned over the body to see the mans skin looking like it had been burned.

"What happened to him" said Serpico as Futoshi and Ikuno brought Naomi back back from the corpse.

"This is what happened when Virm took people souls away from their bodies, leaving only this behind" said Star as they continued to walk towards the elevator.

As they walked Ichigo noticed Hiro put a hand over his chest, "You okay darling" asked a worried looking Zero Two.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Hiro smiling to reassure her.

Goro and Ichigo nodded at each other with a serious look on their faces as they walked to the front of the group where Star was, "We need to talk about Hiro" said Ichigo.

"Its his condition ain't it" said Star calmly.

"Were not blaming Zero Two for whats happening to him, but what if it gets worse during the next battle" said Goro, "Have Strelezia stay back during it" he asked?

"I'll leave it up to them, if either Hiro or Zero Two see the need to attack, then Im not going to stop them" said Star.

"Guess will just have to make sure they wont have to fight" said Ichigo looking determined as she and Goro walked back to the other members of squad thirteen.

They reached the elevator and that brought them up to plantation twenty six's milestein. As they were walking towards the house, "The rivers not looking to good" said Guts as they looked to see the water leveled had lowered and there weren't that many fish swimming around in it.

"That's because the people who maintained this place are no longer around" said Dr Franxx.

"Still you have to wonder how long have they been left here for" said Star as they reached the house. Star opened the two front doors and then took out unit blaster from underneath the bright blue light near his chest area.

"This looks exactly like our home back at plantation thirteen" said Futoshi when they all heard a door slam.

"Easy now" said Star as he followed the area from where the sound came from. They found a close door that lead to the living room.

"Perhaps I should go in there first" Dr Franxx said s he opened the door.

"Who's there" said a scarred male voice.

"Do not be alarmed my name is Doctor Werner Franxx, we've come to help you" said Dr Franxx, "Star you can come in now" he said. Star and the rest of the protecters walked into the room to see five boys and five girls siting behind a hand made barricade of two couches near the windows.

"Did papa send you" asked one of the girls.

"No were the Protecters and papa is no more" said Star making the squad looked shocked by the news.

"No this cant be real" said one of the boys looking down.

"That's the truth, turns out APE was the reason the Klaxosaurs attacked in the first place because of someone called Virm" said Zorme calmly. The boy who spoke looked at the members of squad thirteen more closely until his look of fear was replaced with surprise.

"Wait your all from plantation thirteen, your all suppose to be dead" he said as they all began to stand in front of the barricade, "And you, your code 002 aren't you" he said looking angrily at her.

"Iam and my names Zero Two" said Zero two calmly.

"Wait do you know them" Shiricke asked?

"She should, you once fought on the same battlefield as us and because of your actions I lost my partner" he said clenching his fist.

"But people die anyway" Zero Two said calmly which angered the parasite more as he began to step forward when Hiro stood in front of them.

"There's no need for that" Hiro said calmly.

"Get out of my way" said the boy when Hiro suddenly grabbed his shoulder and he noticed the middle of Hiros eyes were glowing blue.

"It wasn't her fault she acted that way, its all apes fault and if it wasn't for us you would have turned out just like the adults" Hiro said looking annoyed and the boy backed off as Hiros eyes went back to normal.

"Just what was that" said Hanji and before anyone could say anything more an alarm went off.

"Guess this place does have power in it" said Nore which made some of squad twenty six look at him.

"Hey he looks like a klaxosaur" said one of the boys.

"Hachi which alarm is that" Star asked?

"It's a sign that a Klaxosaur is on its way" said Hachi looking serious.

"You all go to the control room and see what were dealing with" said Dr Franxx making the protecters and Nore look at him, "Ill explain everything to them" he said lookin serious.

"Alright I'm leaving this to you doctor" said Star while under the light he looked determined as the protecters and Nore started rushing to the the elevator. They then ran to the control room and when they walked in Hachi started activating the screens.

"I got visual on the outside" said Nana as the image of the outside appeared in the middle screen. There were small Klaxosaurs leading a large klaxosaur with horns at the top of his head. But there was something standing at the middle of its top.

"Theres so many of them" said Ichigo looking worried.

"Nore cant you talk to them" said Nana looking at the Klaxosaur prince only to see he had a surprised look on his face as he held his right hand to his head.

"Somethings not right, when I look into their minds all I can see is them covered in darkness, its like their being controlled" said Nore looking at the image, "Can you focus on the thing on the biggest one please" he said. Hachi nodded as the screen enhanced the image and once it did most of the protecters eyes opened in surprise.

"What is that thing, it looks like a person" said Zorome looking confused at the thing displayed on the screen was being covered in darkness.

"Just what the hell is he doing here" said Hanji making them look to see their fellow protecters now had an annoyed look on their faces.

"Wait do you know who that is" said Hiro.

"Lets just say hes the protecters greatest enemy, Dark" said Serpico as they looked to see their leader had his fists clenched.

"Damnit" he said, "Hes gotten strong enough to control living beings, theres always a positive and a negative to every action" he said remembering it was his fault that Dark is even in the world of fiction.

"You mean he learned to this" said Levi.

"Probably, last time we fought him he used flames that are used by someone from another world" said Star.

"Which means the longer hes alive the more stuff he'll learn to do" said Annie.

"So what do we do" said Sasha.

"If he's controlling the Klaxosaurs theres no helping them, Ill handle Dark, Ichigo get your squad into their Franxx and take down the Klaxosaurs" said Star.

"Understood" said Ichigo looking determined as Star snapped two of his right fingers and their Franxx necklaces vanished.

"Their docked in the Franxx hanger instead squad twenty six's, Eren, Annie I want you two out there to" he said looking at the two people who could change into titans.

"Got it" said Eren when Mikasa stood next to him and said, "I'm going out then to".

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news Mikasa but you wont stand a chance against them" said Hanji.

"No Mikasas right, on one condition you are to stay on Eren shoulder the entire time and be his spotter" said Star before looking over at Armin and Annie, "That goes for you to Armin" he said before snapping his fingers again.

Mikasa and Armin noticed their odm gear shine before a few moments before stopping. When they looked at them they noticed a small button on the handles, "What does this do" Armin asked?

"Your gear now acts just like mine, just make sure to throw the blades before detonating them" he said.

Outside standing on top of the large Klaxosaur that had black smoke moving around its blue parts, was Dark who had his arms crossed as he looked at the Orion Omega far up in the air, "You cant seem to outrun me can you Star" he said happily when a bright blue flash went off next to him. Star appeared holding Excalibur and slashed down only for Dark to block his attack with a sword just like Stars. Only this time the name Dark Excalibur was engraved into the blade.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up" said Dark mockingly.

"And I thought you couldn't go any lower" said Star angrily as he pushed the blade further down only for Dark to kick it and send him flying a bit away on top of the Klaxosaur.

Star stood back up as two lightning strikes went off near the plantation, "I see you allowed them to fight, but will they be able to stand a chance against my Klaxosaurs" said Dark.

"What do you mean your Klaxosaurs, you stole their free will" said Star.

"Are you really trying to defend them, haha" said Dark laughing, "I'm surprised, these things are responsible for the death of multiple humans of this world and your defending them".

"They're fighting each other for the wrong reason and I have a way to stop them" said Star as he moved the switch on his Excalibur to R.

"Well lets see if I can prevent you from doing that" said Dark as he jumped towards Star with his sword ready to strike. Star brought his sword back looking like he was ready to fight until his sword flew into his left hand and he punched Dark in the face with his right fist. Hitting him with enough force to send him flying off the Klaxosaur.

The two of them began fighting in the air while squad thirteen, the attack Titan, the female titan, Armin and Mikasa began fighting the Klaxosaurs while Strelezia stayed in the hanger until they were needed.

Delphinium took down one Klaxosaur after flying into the air and landing on its middle where it stabbed its two spears into it. One was about to attack it from behind when Mikasa threw one of her blades at it and made it explode. Stopping the Klaxosaurs attack just before Delphinium took it down.

Argentia dodged a dark beam of energy from one of them, "What was that" said Zorome looking surprised.

"That Dark thing must have changed them" Miku said from Argentias face when a blue ball of energy shot the Klaxosaur, they looked back to see Genista had fired at it.

"Yeah but remember their cores are still the exact same place" said Mitsuru.

"As long as we take that down Dark wont be able to control them anymore" Kokoro said from Genistas face as she blasted another Klaxosaur. This time making a hole big enough to see the core which Argentia stabbed it's claws into. Making the Klaxosaur explode in blue blood.

Chlorophytum destroyed a Klaxosaur that been punched onto the ground by the female titan., "Nice shooting Futoshi" said Ikuno from Chlorophytums faces smiling at him.

"Yeah but this is still not over" said Futoshi looking determined while back at the hanger inside plantation twenty six. Hiro was sitting in front of pilots seat with a hand over his chest while Zero Two stood on the hatch.

"We should be out there fighting with them" she said as she watched the attack Titan punch down another Klaxosaur and Delphinium finished it off. Two more Klaxosaurs fired at them and they dodged. But the attach titans right arm had been damaged.

"Then we better get out there" said Hiro standing up looking determined.

Delphinium was defending the attack titan as its arm healed when Strelezia flew by and took down multiple small Klaxosaurs at once, "Hiro, Zero Two what are you doing" said Ichigo looking surprised by the Franxxs appearance.

"Were helping out our squad mates" said Hiro looking serious when they all heard a loud bang. They looked past the big Klaxosaur to see a bright blue light clashing with darkness.

It was Star and Dark firing a blast of energy at each other and the two blast collided making both of them shine. Stars power won and hit Dark, sending him him flying into the ground. Star jumped into the air and brought down his sword only for Dark to roll out of the way.

The Dark being hit Star in the stomach with his sword and this sent Star flying against the ground before stopping as he looked up, "Looks like Strelezia has joined the fight, now lets see if they can handle the big one" said Dark.

"I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you" said Star as he stabbed Excalibur into the ground to push himself back up, "Because those two are the stronger when they are together" he said smiling under the bright blue light.

"Lets see how long you can keep up that positive attitude of yours" said Dark as their swords clashed once again.

Over with Strelezia, the Franxx had suddenly stopped moving, "Darling whats wrong, can you still go on" said Zero Two from Strelezias face.

"Don't worry about me" said Hiro even though he looked exhausted, "I cant still fight with you" he said smiling.

"Don't worry, looks like all that's let is the big one" said Ichigo as delphinium stood next to Strelezia, she then looked back at the two titans, "You guys head back, were better equipped to fight it".

"Alright, lets go" Armin said looking at the female titan and attack titans face. The two of them nodded their heads and began to run back to the hanger.

"Alright lets take this thing down" said ZeroTwo as Strelezia jumped to the top of the Klaxosaur and stabbed its blue sphere into its body. There was then a big explosion and when the smoke cleared all they saw was pieces of black and blue rubble.

"Wait wheres the core" said Hiro when the Klaxosaurs body began to shake. Strelezia jumped off as the the Klaxosaur started to stand on two legs and grow two arms.

"Wait it can change shape" said Zorome as the Klaxosaur looked down at them.

"Everyone I saw the core when it was changing shape in the middle of its body, if we can get it open Strelezia will have an opening to deal the finishing blow" said Mitsuru.

"Alright then" said Ichigo as Chlorophytum and Genistas started blasting the Klaxosaur in the middle while dodging its attacks. Once good amount of it was exposed Delphinium and Argentia flew up to the hole and stretched it opened revealing its core.

"Now Hiro" said Goro looking serious as Delphinium and Argentia struggled to keep the hole opening.

Strelezia was about to move when it suddenly stopped, "Darling why are we not moving" said Zero Two and she didn't get a response, "Darling" she said when Dephinium and Aregntea fell out of the hole. The Klaxosaur then swiped its hand at the un moving Strelezia and send it flying into the plantation.

"Whats happening" said Hanji looking at Hachi who was looking at the device that monitored squad thirteen.

"Hiros synch rates have gotten lower" said Hachi when his eyes opened wide, "Strelezias entering stampede mode" he said when the plantation began to shake.

Outside the Klaxosaur had changed shape again where it now stood on four legs, while its top half had changed into a big square block that kept hitting against Strelezia that had changed into the form of a beast. It tried to move only to be hit once again by the Klaxosaur.

Star had been fighting against Dark in the air when he noticed this, "Oh no" he said before Dark took advantage of this and hit Star in the back with his sword. This sent Star flying into the ground and the crash created a large crater.

Star was bout to get up when Dark pushed his right knee into his back and pushed his face into the ground, "Not so fast, I'm gonna make sure you watch them lose and then you'll realize that they cant win without your help" he said lifting Stars head so he could watch as Strelezia was hit over and over again.

"Cmon Hiro, get up" thought Star while inside Strelezias cockpit. Hiro was lying on the ground next to the pilots chair, blue veins covering his body as he watched Zero Two scratching at the screen in front of her like a wild animal.

"Why cant I move" he thought finding himself unable to move.


	11. Part 11: Wings

**Part 11: Wings**

"What happened" said Hiro as he looked at his surroundings. It looked like he was in some kind of forest and it was snowing, "This looks like the forest back in the garden, but wheres Zero Two" he said walking forward hoping to find somewhere out of where he was, when in reality he was unconscious inside Strelezia cockpit.

Zero Two with her eyes red attacked the screen in front of her like a wild animal with the franxx in stampede mode.

Delphinium was on her knees as she watched Strelezia get hit over and over again by the Klaxosaur, "No he cant be dead, Hiro cant be gone" Ichigo said from Delphiniums cockpit. The Franxx had shut down from the way she was feeling.

"Ichigo cmon keep it together" said Goro as he kneeled next to his partner only for her to look more upset, "ICHIGO" he yelled grabbing each side of her face to make her look at him, "We don't know for sure if Hiros dead or not, but the more times that Klaxosaur hits the plantation the more the others are at risk" he said looking serious.

Ichigo was surprised about his attitude towards her, but she knew he was right. So wiping her eyes she now looked determined, "Your right" she said and Goro nodded at her as he took his position behind her, "And Goro, thank you" she said smiling back at him which made him smile.

"You got it" said Goro smiling back at her as Delphinium came back online.

Over with Genista, Mitsuru was looking exhausted and was even sweating, "Mitsuru" said Kokoro looking worried.

"Even after Star told us to partner shuffle, I'm still too weak to pilot" he said looking apologetic to his partner, "I'm sorry I let you down, Kokoro" he said.

Kokoro seemed surprised by the way he was feeling, before she took her usual position and the systems started up again, "Wait Kokoro what are you doing" said Mitsuru looking surprised while back in the plantation most of the protecters along with Nore who were reunited with Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Annie were heading up to Milestein to avoid getting hit by the damage being done to the plantation when Hachis wrist device beeped.

He looked at monitors for squad thirteen and he looked surprised, "Oh no" said Hachi making everyone stop.

"Whats the problem" Levi asked looking back at him?

"If the readings are correct Genistas trying to enter stampede mode" said Nana looking worried.

"Something tells me that's not a good sign is it" said Hanji.

"No it would cause to much stress on the body" said Hermione, "Cmon we need to get a good view of them battle so we can see whats going on" she said as they all began to run towards the elevator with more urgency.

Meanwhile the Franxx known as Genista roared as it now looked like a beast, "What happened to them" said Zorome as Argentea looked at the beast like Franxx that ran at the giant Klaxosaur.

"Sorry but I cant have them interfering" Dark said happily while still holding Stars head up and pushing his body into the ground.

On the side of the giant Klaxosaurs body appeared a small laser cannon, it shot at the beast like Franxx with a mixture of black and blue energy. The blast sent the Franxx flying while the Klaxosaur begin to hit Strelezia again.

"Kokoro, Mitsuru" Futoshi and Ikuno yelled as the Franxx landed on the ground going back to its shut down state.

"Why did you do that" said Mitsuru looking confused at Kokoro who was breathing in and out quickly from trying to use stampede mode.

"I wanted to show you that you were wrong" she said smiling back at him even though blood was coming down from her forehead, "I believe we can win this together, because I believe in you Mitsuru" she said still smiling.

Mitsuru then found himself blushing, "Kokoro" he said looking surprised.

Up in plantation twenty six's milestein Dr Franxx and squad twenty six watched the battle from yhe edge of thee dome, "They don't stand a chance without Strelezia" said one of the boys when the the protecters and Nore walked over to them.

"Whats going on with Star" Guts asked Dr Franxx who simply pointed outside of the dome with his cane.

"Hes got him pinned" said Serpico noticing the position Dark had put Star in to watch Strelezia get hit.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help them" said Farnese.

"Hermione can't you teleport to them" Shiricke asked looking up at Stars wife to see she had an annoyed look on her face.

"If I go out there with the position Heavens in he may not be able to stop one of Darks killing blows and I don't have anything with me that could protect me from it" she said before sighing, "For now will just have faith in them".

Inside Hiros mind he continued to walk through the forest when he stopped in front of a large tree, "Wait this where me and Zero Two got captured" he said before noticing a little girl standing in front of the tree not facing him. He could see her red horns poking out from the hood of her black cloak, "Zero Two, you waited for me here after all this time" he said which got her to turn around and he saw the face of Zero Two from back when they first met.

He fell to his knees, "You waited here for all this time and I didn't come back, I'm sorry" he said as tears fell from his eyes when he felt a hand on his cheek.

"Da ling" the little Zero Two said. Hiro then saw a flash of reality of Zero Two scratching at the cockpit.

"Your fighting alone now, well from now on you wont" said Hiro looking determined as the dream fell around him and he was awake. The blue veins covering his body went away as Zero Two stood up screaming when Hiro wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Darling" she said.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, but from now on ill fight alongside you" said Hiro as he hugged her close.

The Klaxosaur hit Strelezia again but this time it didn't pull back as bright light shined in front of it, "Whats happening" said Farnese.

"Looks like they done it" said Dr Franxx as the Klaxosaur was pushed back revealing Strelezia back to its original form.

"Hiro, Zero Two" said Ichigo.

"They're alright" said Goro smiling as Strelezia twisted the entire Klaxosaur body until it fell to its side.

"How is this possible" said Dark sounding annoyed while Star yelled, "I KNEW YEAH COULD DO IT" only for Dark to push his face back into the ground.

"Shut up" said Dark only for him to get left elbowed in the face but he still kept Star down on the ground.

The Klaxosaur began to change, "Its chapping its shape again" said Zorome when a blue ball energy exploded on it.

"Then we better stop it from changing" said Mitsurus voice from Genista who was smiling.

"Kokoro, Mitsuru your okay" said Futoshi while Chlorophytum was smiling.

"Alright then let's stop it" said Ichigo from Delphiniums face looking determined as she and Argentea pushed the opening in the Klaxosaurs body, once again revealing its core, "HIRO, ZERO TWO" she yelled.

"Let's finish this" said Hiro looking determined behind Zero Two.

"Right" she said looking determined like the boy she loves as they flew Strelezia into the Klaxosaurs opening and stabbing its core with its blue energy spear. They pushed with enough force that it sent the Klaxosaur into the sky and two blue energy wings coming out of it's back before it explode in a mixture of dark and blue blood.

"They did it" said Naomi smiling as the younger members of the protecters cheered while the older ones smiled. Even squad twenty six was smiling until Darks voice sounded over the loud speakers, "Why do you all continue to fight" he said. Strelezia landed back on the ground as the Franxxs faced the direction Star and Dark were in.

"You may have won this fight but what happens when you face someone only he can fight" said Dark as he held up Stars head with the bright blue light no longer covering his body.

"Let him go" said Hiro as all the Franxxs readied their weapons.

"Don't worry he's not going to die just yet, after all hes on a timer" Dark said as he slammed Stars face into the ground but it didn't cause any damage since the bright blue light protected his body from the impact, "So am I until he finds a way to kill me, oh yeah that's right I forgot to tell his protecters, if you kill your leader you kill me as well" he said laughing.

"Bastard" said Levi looking annoyed.

"Wait is what he saying true" Hanji asked looking at Hermione who nodded yes.

"Hanji you cant be serious" said Connie looking surprised like Sasha.

"Of course" Hanji began to say when Ichigos voice yelled from the battlefield interrupting her, "THERES NO WAY WERE KILLING HIM" she yelled.

"If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be free from ape" said Hiro looking determined like Zero Two.

"Well keep fighting you as many time as it takes" said Mitsuru and Genista nodded.

"Shame, guess other worlds will have to suffer in the future from me until I can be killed, just like how you watched the people of your world die for thousands of years" said Dark looking down at Star who had clenched his fists.

"That's right, all those times humanity suffered such as the world wars, you could have put an end to them if you used that power, you could have stopped hudnreds of people from dyiing" said Dark.

"Shut up" said Star as he held pieces of stone in his hand.

"It wasn't until you became human yourself that you gave a damn about them" said Dark when the bright blue light covered Stars body.

"I SAID SHUT UP" he yelled loud enough to be heard from miles away, "Its true I didn't do anything to stop them while I just watched, I didn't undertone human emotion back then and now I live with that for as long as I live " he said sounding upset, "But when my powers finally awakened I told myself I would spent the rest of my life helping whenever I can and I plan to do the same thing here" he said with the bright blue light no longer covering his body when something white shot out of his back and sent Dark flying.

"What the" said Dark only to look up as Star stood back up, looking at him with an angry look on his face as two large white wings emerged from his back fully.

"What" said Zorme as Argentia face looked surprised.

"No way he has wings" said Eren looking surprised like most of the people watching what happened.

"Should we really be surprised though" said Serpico looking calm.

"Well you do have a point" said Manami, "Then again this is the first time Ive see him use them" she said.

"That's because he can fly around without them, but having them out helps him fly around better" Hermione said calmly making everyone look at her, "Then again he has those dragon wings for his dragon armor" she said making the younger members looked surprised again.

"So you have those out, what do you plan do with them, flap them at me" said Dark laughing only for Star to smile.

"Not exactly" he said as the bright blue light covered his body and his wings making them shine so bright Dark had to cover his face as the wings began to flap at incredible speeds, making the wind gather around the two of them.

Squad thirteen watched as large tornado began to surround both Dark and Star, "Its huge" said Futoshi as the Tornado had grown to the same size as Stars mech Primus.

Then they all looked to the sky to see dark clouds, in the tornado Star slammed his right fist into his left Palm, "Storm Tornado" he said as lighting strikes struck the tornado. Lightning strikes started to move around it.

"What is this, ahh" said Dark noticing the lightning strikes when small ones began hitting him over and over again. Star took off into the air with his wings giving him more speed as he reached the top.

He held his right hand above him as big bright blue sphere began to appear, "Now removing light, SHINE" he said with yelling the last word as he through the bright blue sphere down at Dark who screamed in anger.

"NOOO" he yelled as his body completely vanished. After the storm tornado vanished, Star landed back on the ground. His wings went back to where they came from as the bright blue light stopped covering his body revealing he was breathing in and out whiile looking a little exhausted.

He was about to fall over when he felt his head land on someone's shoulder, he looked to see it was his wife smiling at him. She had aparated out here, "Well done" she said.

"Thanks beautiful" said Star smiling while feeling a little exhausted. Then Hermione turned around to see Strelezia smiling down at them as it held out its right hand.

"Lets us give you a lift back" Zero Twos voice said from the Franxxs face.

"Thank you" said Hermione smiling up at her as she and Star got onto the Franxxs hand where they took a short flight back to plantation twenty six.

After resting for a bit Star used his power to repair the damage done to the plantation and heal some injruys. The leader of squad twenty six backed up Dr Franxxs message to the other plantations to rendezvous at the garden after learning the truth about papa. The squad was also given the same shot most of squad thirteen got to make sure the bodys wouldn't age rapidly.

The protecters and Nore stood outside Frames ramp after loading some food onto the ship, "Are you sure your not coming with us doctor" Nana asked as Dr Franxx stood in front of squad twenty six.

"As interesting as the mission is I believe someone should be at the garden for the other plantations, someone's needs to instruct the remaining caretakers on what to do" said Dr Franxx before looking at Star, "Plus I would like to look into that farming idea you had".

"Well will stop by before we leave for the next world" said Star.

"Very well, plus I will be getting extra help from people I put in cryo stasis for their safety" said Dr Franxx.

"Wait I think ive heard that before" said Aoi putting a finger under her chin while thinking of the word cryo stasis.

"I think it was a way to freeze people but keep them alive while they sleep for a long time" said Kio.

"That's right, I was able to save some of the people Virm didn't see as useful, I think its about time I wake them up" said Dr Franxx.

"Well thank you for everything doctor" said Zero Two smiling at him

"Yeah" said Hiro and the rest of squad thirteen nodded in agreement.

"You can all thank me by staying alive and looking after each other" said Dr Franxx smiling when the bright blue light covered Stars body and he looked to his right.

"Theres a portal next to the plantation that way, it will take you straight to the garden and the portal will vanish after you go through" he said as the bright light stopped covering his body.

"Thanks that will make the trip much easier" said one of the girls from squad twenty six remembering how the plantation had been given a new fuel from Star.

The protecters and Nore boarded Frame. As the ship flew back up to the Orion Omega they could all see from the bridge the giant black portal surrounded by a bright blue line big enough for a plantation to go through.

After boarding the Orion omega Star set a course to the location of the Klaxosaur princess, but didn't use the light engine so they could take sometime to relax before getting there. At the back of the ship there was little barbecue being held, this area of the ship was the only one with a hole in the ceiling.

"Man this stuff is great" said Zorome who was drinking a bottle of cola from the drink dispenser.

"You act like you havent had any of this stuff before" said Aoi who was standing with Kio, Manami, Eris and the rest of squad thirteen, accept for, "Hey wheres Hiro and Zero Two" she asked?

"Those two are staying in a room near the front of the ship, they wanted to relax after the battle" said Goro who was standing next to Ichigo.

"Alright I got them" said Hanji rushing into the area while carrying a small plastic bag.

"What did you bring Hanji" asked Levi calmly while Hanji smiled. He was standing with Star, Hermione, Guts and Casca at the grill. Star volunteered to cook.

"Well I noticed were holding a little celebration tonight so some of the couples might want to celebrate in their own special way, so I got these back in Kio, Aoi, Manami and Eris world" she said reaching into the bag.

"She didn't" thought Star and Hermione at the same time as Hanji pulled out multiple boxes of condoms, "Yep she did" the two of them thought.

"What are you doing bringing those in here" said Manami blushing like her boyfriend along with Aoi.

"What, doesn't this stuff stop a woman from getting pregnant during sex" said Hanji calmly while Star facepalmed.

"Oh wait" said Star as he walked over taking a box and passing one over to Nana who blushed as she was standing next to Hachi.

"Why are you giving these to us" she said.

"Their to help with squad thirteen sex ed lesson sometime in the future" he said calmly before going back to looking at Hanji, "As for you Hanji there's somethings you just don't do, showing them in a room in front of people is not one of them" he said looking annoyed.

"Here ill help her bring them away" said Levi walking over to his girlfriend who looked embarrassed when Manami whispered something to her.

Eris was the only one who noticed Hanji passing her a box.

After the food was cooked, accept for Hiro and Zero Two everyone sat at a long table eating, "You think there might be something to it" said Star who was sitting next to Hermione on his left and Nore on his right. Levi and Hanji were sitting across from them. Hanji had explained of when she heard Dark would die when he would.

"Yes, maybe he done something to you before he left your body to keep him alive" said Hanji looking serious as she ate her burger.

"That's hard to tell, I'm not sure how the devices that were used to remove him from me worked, but it felt like I vomited all of him out" said Star looking serious.

"What about you Nore, you ever seen anything like it before" Levi asked looking up at the Klaxosaur prince.

"I'm afraid not, today was the first time I encountered something like him" Nore answered.

"Well he probably wont show up here again, he didn't make an appearance after Star beat him when we went on vacation" said Hermione remembering how he didn't interfere in the tournament with the galactic council.

"Still this could be a lead to something" said Star before he went to eat some meat on a stick.

After everyone had finished eating, "Oh I'm so full" said Miku resting her head on the table.

"I don't think I even have enough energy to transform" said Eren who was resting his head on the table with Mikasa rubbing his back.

"When do you think will reach the Klaxosaur princess" Casca who was sitting at Hermiones left side, asked?

"Sometime tomorrow, if were not close by morning I'll activate the ships light drive" said Star. Even though they had full stomachs everyone helped with the cleaning up before going to their rooms.

The standard room of the ship had a bed against the wall, a big screen tv on the wall in front of the bed over a long drawer. There was closet when you entered the room with another one next to the bed. The bed was big and had a small locker on each side. There was a bathroom next to the long drawer under the tv. There was no bath because of the huge one in another part of the ship, but there was a walk in shower. There was a small window showing the outside.

Zorome was lying down in bed when he heard a knock on his door, he pressed the button opening it to reveal it was Miku, "Hey are you alright" he asked looking confused?

"Well the other girls have their own rooms now and I didn't want to be alone, can I sleep next to you" she said blushing, "But don't don't you dare think of doing anything".

"No way" said Zorome looking annoyed as he stepped out of the way to let her in. The two of them got in bed with Zorome placing a pillow in the middle, "Here now I wont bother you" he said turning on his side.

"You need this to sleep" she said pushing the pillow at him.

"Fine" he said looking back at her to grab the pillow when she looked like she was thinking, "Okay what is it" he said lying back down on his pillow and facing her.

"Seeing what happened today, we could have died today" she said looking scared when Zorome held her hand. She looked to see him smiling.

"Don't worry, were gonna live throught this, after all I'm always going to look out for you" he said.

Miku blushed from his statement and before she knew it she kissed him on the cheek and turned away so he wouldn't see her blush, "Good night" she said.

Zorome was blushing as well before facing up, "Good night" he said while he could feel his heart beating against his chest, "What is this feeling" he thought.

Hiro and Zero Two were lying in bed in their sleepwear, "How does your chest feel" said Zero Two looking up from where she was resting her head on his chest.

"It feel likes it's gone now" said Hiro and before he could say anything else Zero Two lifted up his shirt to see a scar where the growth used to be.

"I'm sorry darling" she said looking down when Hiro held her chin looking to see he was smiling.

"Theres nothing for you to be sorry about" said Hiro, "I'm your partner and I always will be" he said before kissing her on the lips. Zero Two smiled into the kiss as she then lied on top of him and their arms moved around their bodies. Zero Two smirked when she felt her darlings hand on her bottom.

"Darling you pervert" she said laughing.

"Wait I'm sorry" said Hiro blushing only to see her laughing, "That's not funny" he said looking annoyed.

"Don't worry, theres more we can do before we go further" said Zero Two before grabbing the end of her nightgown and taking it off. Hiro felt himself blush as red as Zero Twos horns to see she was only wearing underwear underneath her nightgown, "Well what do you say darling" she said smiling at him.

Hiro removed his own shirt and began kissing her again with their chests touching. But after finishing their fun, the two of them realized they needed to change their underwear.

"It's nice this bed is big enough for all of us" said Eris lying on the bed in her, Kio, Manami and Aois room.

"Well I think we cant stay in this one tonight" said Aoi looking at Manami who was blushing while Kio looked confused.

"Wait is there something wrong" he asked?

"Nope, you two have fun okay" said Eris as she and Aoi left the room.

"What was that about" said Kio when he noticed Manami take out one of the boxes of condoms Hanji had showed earlier, "Manami" he said blushing.

"I'm sorry if its too soon, but me and Aoi talked about it saying I should be the first and Eris agreed" said Manami looking nervous, "Plus we should do it soon before her next mating cycle comes around and they wanted me to go first since Ive know you the longest".

"Wait so you want to do it with me" said Kio looking surprised while blushing while Manami looked confused.

"Of course, why else would I enter this kind of relationship" said Manami before removing all of the clothes from her top half as she stood in front of him, "Kio I want this and since Star said he could perform the wedding for the four of us if we wanted to get married, I want to be with you for the rest of my life".

"Manami, id like that too" said Kio smiling and the two of them kissed before Manami pulled away smirking.

"So how are we going to do this with me being the only one showing skin" she said and Kio looked surprised before quickly taking off his shirt and Manami laughed at the speed he was doing it with.

After two of them were completely bare they got under the covers where Manami put the condom on Kio, throughout out the process she smiled at him while he looked nervous. It was their first time so it was a title strange for them, but they enjoyed it and Manami did feel pain at the start which was a then replaced with happiness as she got to make love to the man she had loved for so long.

After the two of them finished. with their hair a mess. Kio with his arm around Manamis waist as she rested her head on his chest. The two of them had smiles on their faces as they whispered, I love you to each other. Before falling asleep.

In Star and Hermiones room on the ship under the bridge. It was actually two separate rooms connected to each other. The first room was living room with a couch and a big table in front of it. There was also a wide screen tv attached to the wall and a long drawer under it.

The room behind it was the bedroom and bathroom. The bed was bigger then the ones in the crew quarters. With a wide screen tv attached to the hall and a long drawer under it. There was a small locker on each side of the bed. In both rooms there was large window showing the outside.

The shower is bigger then the ones in the crew quarters also and even had a glass wall next to the entrance. Star was currently in the shower, "Hard to believe there was a time we would have time for this multiple times a week, now it feels like a rare occasion" he said with a small smile. He looked surprised when he felt two arms go around him from behind and somethings pressing against his back.

"Which is why we should enjoy these items while we have them" said Hermione who was pressing into his back as she kissed him on the cheek. Star turned around and the two of them kissed.

"We should still wash while were in here" said Star smiling at his wife as the water landed on her hair.

"I guess your right" said Hermione smiling as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before the two of them washed. After washing the two of them ended up kissing and Star ended up picking Hermione up from the ground. They did it once in the shower and after Hermione lead him to the bed.

After reaching their limit the two of them sat on the bed with Hermione still on top of Star as the two of them held each other close, "I'm sorry you weren't in that battle, after you said I shouldn't be fighting him alone" Star said looking down when Hermione lifted up his chin and he looked to see her smiling.

"You didn't fight alone, we were all watching you and the others fight them" she said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "I'm happy, so there's no need to apologize".

Star smiled, "Thanks Hermione. I love you" he said.

"I love you to" she said smiling as she kissed him again and brought him down where he was now on top of her and the two of them went at it again. After the two fo them fell asleep under the covers where Star held Hermione close and she had his arms around his waist. The two of them had smiles on their faces as they slept.

While some people were enjoying the night, some of them realized that tomorrow would be their last mission in this world. Nore however sat on the side of his bed in his room with a serious look on his face as he thought about the fact that he would be seeing Fara tomorrow, the woman he loved and who thought he was dead.


	12. Part 12: The Klaxosaur Royalty

**Part 12: The Klaxosaur royalty **

After seeing what the rooms on the Orion Omega were like, Nana and Hachi decided to stay in their room back on Frame. Hachi was waking up from sleeping when he noticed in the shadow of the curtain separating his side of the room from Nanas side, was Nana getting undressed, "Oh sorry" he said quickly turning around to face the wall.

Nana jumped a little blushing wondering how long he was watching, she poked her head around the curtain with just her head and bare shoulders showing, "Its alright, did you just get up, I'm sorry if I woke you" she said before opening one of the drawers under her bed.

"No I only just got up, what are you doing up this early" said Hachi deciding to sit up as he watched from the shadows Nana wrap a towel around her body, "You going to check on the pilots" he asked her as she pulled open the curtain revealing she was only in a towel.

"No I'm heading to the ships bath, I figured no one else would be up around this time" said Nana smiling as she began to walk out of the room, but as she looked back she noticed Hachi take off his shirt before the door slid closed.

"What is this feeling" she thought as a blush went across her face and held a hand over her heart. She shook her head before walking towards the exit of frame. When she reached one of the entrances to the bath she noticed Connie and Sasha sitting at one of the tables already eating breakfast.

She walked into bath and she saw Manami standing under one of the shower heads with her towel on the ground next to her, "Oh morning" Manami said smiling at one of squad thirteens caretakers.

"Sorry I thought there would be no one here at this time" said Nana as she removed her towel and got into the large bath.

"Well my boyfriends having a shower and I felt like I needed a bath after what happened last night" said Manami blushing as she continued to wash herself.

"Why were you not feeling well" Nana asked her looking confused?

"Well lets just say I'm first out of his girlfriends to go all the way with him" said Manami laughing a little, "Oh sorry you don't know what I'm talking about do you" she said looking down.

"It's alright, but from the smile on your face I say you enjoyed yourself" said Nana smiling as she noticed Manami blush more.

"Oh sorry" said male voice from the entrance. The two of them looked to see Eren with a towel around his waist, he had his hands over his eyes and Mikasa was standing next to him calmly with a towel around her.

"Eren remember Star saids its alright unless you don't stare" said Mikasa grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the two women. The two of them sat in the bath near the end when they noticed Armin sitting against the very end of the bath and Annie was standing under a shower head behind him.

"Morning Eren, Mikasa" said Arming smiling nervously, like most of the protecters they weren't using to have a bath that both genders used.

"Morning Armin" said Mikasa while washing her arms.

"Showers not working right " said Annie looking back at them.

"No were just use to washing together" said Mikasa calmly while Eren blushed.

"Yeah it looks like we're not the only ones who decided to use the baths" Eren said smiling nervously while Annie decided to sit back in the bath next to her boyfriend.

"I honestly don't mind as long as the men know where to keep their eyes" said Annie before giving Armin a kiss on the cheek and whispering in his ear, "You're the only one who gets to see me like this".

"Well most of us are in a relationship so we dont have to worry aboutb most of them" said Mikasa stepping out to use the shower head behind her.

"Yeah but that talk with Zorome and Miku was awkward" said Eren.

"Yeah but they weren't given the proper talk on relationships" said Armin.

"Yeah the only experience we had in relationships was how Hanna and Franz acted around each other" said Annie the noticing the sad look on Armins face as a memory flashed through his mind, "Sorry Armin" she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"No its alright" said Armin smiling at his girlfriend.

Eren and Mikasa shared a look, understanding why Armin looked sad since he told them he saw Hanna trying to bring Franz back to the life even though he was already dead back during the start of the battle in Trost.

Everyone was now in the lounge area of the ship which was also the crew quarters, "Hey are you sure you should be out of bed" Goro asked Hiro as he and Zero Two sat at the table with him and Ichigo.

"No I'm alright, I'm much better now" said Hiro smiling as he placed his food on the table which was a bowl of soup and some bread.

"That's good to hear, will probably be reaching the Klaxosaur princess today" said Ichigo cutting up some fruit on her plate.

"Then I guess will be done with this world after it" said Zero Two looking at her plate filled with bacon and bread as she poured honey on most of it.

"Well lets hope she agrees to Stars deal first, remember what dr Franxx said, there is still bad blood between the humans and the Klaxosaurs" said Hiro calmly while the other commanders of the protecters were sitting at a table with Nore. They were having a similar conversation.

"So Nore you think shell go along with it" Star asked as he took a drink from his glass of water.

"I'm sure given how you're the one who defeated Virm, but just to be safe you better make sure I'm there with you when we meet Fara" said Nore calmly.

"You sure shes not going to freak out from when she finds out your alive" said Levi looking serious as he drank from his cup of tea.

"Maybe will get lucky and it will turn out like Star and Hermiones reunion" said Guts when Stars wife suddenly slammed her hands on the table getting their attention.

"Whoa" said Hanji.

"Did you think of something" Casca asked?

"Yes, Nore has she seen your companion before" Hermione asked looking at the Klaxosaur prince.

"Uh yes since we were both given one back when we were younger" said Nore.

"So they acted as your personal body guards" Hanji asked?

"Yes but they were also like friends to us and the onlys ones of our kind that were given them were royalty" said Nore.

"Alright I think I got it, we need to bring your companion with us to see her" said Star making the people at the table looking at him and Hermione .

"How will that work" Guts asked only for Hermione to answer.

"Heaven had a feeling it was me because of this" she said holding out the blue diamond necklace she wore around her neck.

"Wait she had that before you came to the world of fiction" Levi asked looking at Star who nodded yes.

"That's why I was surprised when I saw it, the Hermione I read and watched about never got anything like the one I gave to the Hermione I know" said Star as his wife sat down next to him.

"Well I guess we have a plan now" said Guts as everyone went back to eating their food.

After eating the only ones on the bridge was Star, who was sitting in the pilots chair, Hermione who was sitting in the chair to his far right, Guts, Casca, Levi and Hanji were looking around the room.

"Why are there two chairs here" Levi asked gesturing his hands at the two chairs on top of the step.

"The ships really big so it requires a co captain" said Star when the console started beeping, "Hermione what do we got" he asked?

"Plantations up ahead and their not alone" said Hermione as they looked out the screen on the bridge to see three plantations moving towards their direction with a mountain size Klaxosaur chasing them.

"That thing is huge" said Levi before looking over at Star, "Do any of your mechs stand a chance against that thing" he asked?

"Primus will do the job just fine but if we kill it, it will only make things worse" said Star with a serious look on his face before getting up from his chair, "Hanji go find Nore, Ill keep that thing busy until hes up here" he said.

"Understood" said Hanji rushing out of the bridge while the bright blue light covered Stars body.

Star teleported himself into Primus cockpit. There was chair in front of him, in front of it was a console and a blank screen. There was a stairs to his left that lead to the entrance along with the mechs systems. Behind him was a bed that was currently folded into the wall and a ladder behind it that lead to the top of the mech. There was another cabinet next to the other side of the room, which was table and a shelf that held notepads.

"Gotta go full today" said Star as the bright blue light stopped covering his body to reveal he was in a black body suit with pieces of silver armor in certain areas of his body. He was also holding a black helmet with a visor in his left arm. The armor pieces also had holes in them.

Star pressed down one of the buttons on the chair making it go into the floor. Then from the ceiling above him came a device that attached to his suit. After the injectors for his arms, legs and back were put in he then put on the helmet.

Words appeared on the helmets visor saying, "Primus link established" before he saw through the mechs visor itself. Star moved his right hand and the mech followed his movements. He then slammed his right fist into his left palm and the mech followed those movements aswelll.

"Lets go" said Star as the hatch above Primus opened and the boosters under its feet began to ignite.

Nore was lead to the bridge along with the rest of the protecters who were wondering what was going on, "What is that thing" said Connie looking shocked as they all saw the giant Klaxosaur in front of them.

"That has to be one of the biggest anyone's ever seen" said Hachi.

"Can we even fight something like that" said Nana when they all saw the Klaxosaur be kicked into its left side by a giant mech leg. The mountain sized klaxosaur landed on the ground as Primus stood in front of it.

The image of Star wearing the helmets appeared on the bridges screen, "Nore you think you can calm this thing down" he asked?

"On it" the Klaxosaur prince said looking determined as he stared at the mountain sized Klaxosaur.

"Where did all those plantations come from" said Hiro as they watched the three plantations move past their sight.

"If I had to guess their all fleeing from the battle where the Klaxosaur princess is" said Zero Two crossing her arms.

"You mean that's all there is left from the battle" said Zorome looking down like most of squad thirteen.

"Whether we like it or not we cant save everyone" said Levi making them look towards one of the protecters commanders, they notcied he had a serious look on his face, "Which is why we need to focus on the life's we can save" he said while Hanji smiled at his reasoning.

"Their right" said Naomi looking determined, "If we all live they wont have died for nothing".

"Yeah Naomis right" said Futoshi smiling.

"Alright that should do it" said Nore, "Zero Two was correct its form Faras location, it was sent to deal with the fleeing enemies so they could be finished off".

"Well lets hope we get a good welcoming" said Annie calmly.

Using Primus Star helped the Klaxosaur stand back up, it turned away from the fleeing plantations and began to head back where it came from under Nores orders. Star teleported back onto the Orion Omegas bridge still wearing the suit and left Primus flying outside.

He took off the helmet before sitting back down in the pilots chair, "Whats with suit" asked Casca.

"It reminds me of suits some of us wore before we met Nore" said Shiricke.

"But it looks like this one is a little different from them" said Ivalera noticing the holes in some of the pieces of armor.

"It helps me link with Primus, every action I do it follows it" said Star.

"But we saw you use it without it" said Ichigo remembering their battle with Virm.

"They were on auto pilot and I was using my powers to control them" said Star calmly, "Plus using the suit is easier on my mind" he said as he flew the ship forward with Primus flying next to it.

A while later the dome came into vision, it was just like the images Dr Franxx had shown them, "So this is it" said Zero Two looking worried until Hiro held her hand and she looked to see he was smiling.

"Don't worry its going to be alright" said Hiro when they all saw something emerge from one the holes in the dome. Riding on a snake Klaxosaur was female Klaxo sapien. Like Nore her body was covered with black markings. She had also had a long black tail with blue lines in it. She had a blue horn growing out of the front of her head and at the back. She also had long white hair that reached all the way to her ankles.

"Fara" said Nore and they looked to see the Klaxosaur prince had a smile on his face.

"So that's the Klaxosaur princess" said Casca crossing her arms.

"I have to go to her" said Nore looking at Star who got up from the pilots chair and put back on his helmet.

"Head to the back of the ship and get on your companion, ill use Primus to pick the two of you up and bring you down to her" said Star before the bright blue light covered his body and he vanished in a bright blue flash.

The Klaxosaur princess stared up at the giant ship with a look of annoyance, "How do humans have the technology to build such a thing, no matter I will destroy it with no trouble" she thought.

She then looked surprised as the giant mech picked something out of the back of the ship. Primus flew down to the surface and placed the snake Klaxosaur on the ground and her look turned to not believing who she was seeing on its head.

Nore smiled as his own snake Klaxosaur moved to the other one. They stopped a bit always from each other as the two Klaxo sapiens reached the ground.

The Klaxosaur prince and the Klaxosaur princess stood facing each other after so many years, "Nore" she thought sending her voice into his mind.

"Hello Fara" thought Nore not using the device Star gave him but using his own power. Faras eyes opened in shock as she began to cry, Nore slowly waked over to her and before he could think anything else she wrapped her arms around him.

The Klaxosaur prince smiled as he wrapped his arms around her as she wept into his chest and he could hear her repeatedly thinking, "Your alive, your alive".

Primus landed on the ground and lowered its right arm where Star was standing on it. The leader of the protecters jumped down to the ground and removed his helmet as he smiled at the sight in front of him.

Fara however had different opinions as she suddenly stood protectively in front of Nore as her snake Klaxosaur slithered next to her as she growled at him. Her sharp teeth showing as the bright blue light covered his body, "Why cant I read his thoughts" she thought looking annoyed.

"Fara stop" said Nore placing his hand on her shoulder, "This man saved my life, I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for him and his people".

"You should listen to your fiancés advice your highness" said Star holding out the same headband that Nore wore, "If you want to talk wear this" he said.

Fara growled at it but Nore gave her a reassuring squeeze and she placed the headband on, "Who are you" she asked?

"My names Heaven Star, I'm the leader of the protecters and after what I've did in this world you can consider me and my people your allies" said Star.

"What does he mean Nore" said Fara looking back at the person she thought had been dead for a long time.

"Trust me you'll understand soon" said Nore smiling at her as the Orion Omega landed behind Primus.

After Primus had been flown back into the Orion Omega, Star along with Hermione, Guts, Casca, Levi, Hanji, Ichigo and Goro sat at the table that was at the bottom of the steps that lead to the bridge. Fara and Nore sat close together across from them. Hiro and Zero Two were sitting next to Goro and Ichigo because Ichigo requested that they be there for the talk.

"So it was you who defeated Virm, I find it impossible that a human is capable of such things" said Fara looking serious after hearing how the protecters found Nore, healed him and then defeated Virm for good.

"Well I'm not completely human but I do have the emotions of one" said Star calmly.

"Then why would you fight for them" asked Fara?

"Because it's the right thing to do" said Star when Levi spoke up.

"As far as I'm considered your one of us" said Levi calmly, "Last time I checked you did have human parents and lived on earth for around eighteen years of your life" he said.

"Thanks Levi" said Star.

"Hey we all share the same opinion just so were clear" said Goro raising his hand in the air making some of the people at the table laugh.

"Many of mine and Norse's people were still killed because of the conflict, we might be all that's left" said Fara clenching her fists.

"The thing behind the conflict has been dealt with so there's no more need for the fighting to go on" said Star looking determined as he put his right hand on the table.

"The magma energy that was taken will be given back and will never use it again" said Goro.

"Theres been enough death on both sides and its done nothing but cause us trouble" said Ichigo remembering the corpses she saw back on plantation twenty six.

Fara looked down at her hands as she thought about it, "Its time for peace" she heard Nores thoughts in her head. She looked to see him smiling and she smiled before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Very well, we will return to the underground with the magma energy and we wont attack the service again" said Fara making Zero Two, Hiro, Ichigo and Goro smile in relief, "You must be the clone the humans created" she said looking at Zero Two making her look annoyed.

"I have a name" she said getting up from her chair feeling angry that the klaxosaur princess called her that.

"Yes I know, I heard Nores thoughts and you are nothing like me" said Fara before smiling, "Though it looks like you've also found someone you love" she said making Zero Two smile as she looked at Hiro.

"Thank you" said Zero Two smiling before siting back in her chair and moving it closer to Hiros so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"That's love" thought Goro and Ichigo.

Fara decide to bring her own snake Klaxosaur onto the ship so she could go along with the protecters until they reached the garden. They used the ships light engine together and when they came out of it, "Whoa there's so many" said Zorome noticing the plantations surrounding the structure known as the garden. There was even a few small transports flying towards it.

"What are they doing here" said Futoshi.

"It looks like they've seen better days" said Ikuno pushing up her glasses.

"Will just have to ask Dr Franxx when we see him" said Star who was back in his usual outfit. He flew the ship to safe landing spot before they all headed towards the garden.

Dr Franxx had freed the people from Cryo stasis and they were all helping around. The caretakers had been looking after the children who were still in training at the time before Dr Franxx arrivded and the squads who had lost their own caretakers. Star used his power and with his fellow protecters they delivered supply's with food, water and Farming equipment in them. He also had to cure the remaining squads who piloted Franxxs.

Before nightfall Star took Frame with Hermione, Nore, and Fara on board. They returned to Nores home and alerted Jim and Sarah it was okay to return to the surface. After learning about the garden they all left the underground using a portal created by Star to get there.

The people that had come in transport ships were survivors who didn't live in plantations, they had gotten a message from Dr Franxx on a radio saying APE was no more. When Star saw the people gathered outside the garden eating and enjoying themselves he smiled. Knowing there was still hope for this world to live on even after his group left it.

At night time Star and Hermione were walking outside when, "Is that Dr Franxx" Hermione said pointing to a hill where they saw the doctor looking at the night sky.

The two of them walked over to him, "Couldn't sleep doctor" Star said getting his attention.

"Not at all I was just thinking" said Dr Franxx smiling as the two of them joined him at looking at the night sky, "When you've been a part of this fight for so long its hard to think about whats going to happen next, do you know what you will do after you defeat your enemy" he asked remembering when squad thirteen told him about their battle with Dark.

"No not really, Ill just continue protecting other worlds for as long as I can" said Star.

"With me at your side" said Hermione learning her head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" said Star before giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "But I will have to make permanent base one day when some off the protecters start to have their own families" he said.

"I like the way you think, with all the strength I have left I don't know how long I have left in me" said Dr Franxx looking at his robotic arm, "I heard whispers that some of the survivors hate me for what I created and want me dead for it".

"Then make it up to them" said Star getting his attention, "Use your knowledge to help make up for what you've done, your one of the people who helped make this all possible" he said gesturing back at all the lights surrounding the garden. The surviving squads stayed in their plantations with some of the people who lived away from ape, were now making a home out of the buildings at the bottom of the plantations. Others just slept outside or in the main structure of the garden.

The protecters stayed in their rooms back on the Orion omega, "Then that is what ill do" said Dr Franxx when Zero Two and Hiro joined them.

"You two enjoying a night time stroll" said Hermione smiling at the couple.

"Yep my darling wanted to show me the night sky" said Zero Two smiling.

"Its better then seeing it from the plantations in the garden" said Hiro when they heard two voices from ahead of them.

"Are you sure about this Fara" Nore asked his Fiancé? Since being reunited the two of them hadn't been separated from each other all day, even their companions were staying close to each other.

"Yes we've waited long enough" said Fara before noticing the five people looking down at them.

"You two doing alright" asked Star?

"Yes we were just wondering when you will be leaving" Nore asked?

"Sometime tomorrow, I've still gotta put information into the gardens database about what the caretakers need to teach the parasites from now on" said Star calmly.

"Well would you mind doing something for the two of us before you leave" asked Nore looking nervous?

"Do you know how to perform a wedding ceremony" asked Fara?

Star and Hermione smiled at each other before he answered them, "I know how it works" he said smiling. Already knowing why she asked him this. It was time for the Klaxosaur prince and princess to finally be united.


	13. Final part: Love in the Garden

**Fianl part: Love in the Garden**

"Why are we doing this again" said Zorome looking bored.

"Its something nice were doing for them before we leave, now look its starting" said Miku looking annoyed at her partner.

Everyone who had arrived at the garden were now sitting in a row of chairs. Jim, Sarah and the protecters were sitting in the front row accept for Star who was wearing his black and blue cloak for the occasion, Hermione who were standing at the flower archway with Nore.

Behind them were the former parasites of APE and behind them were their caretakers along with the survivors who were living outside the plantations. Behind them was a more surprising site, two giant snake Klaxosaurs along with three of Stars beasts, Godzilla, Drag and Snike. All the same height as the klaxosaurs next to them. Wolf was loading the remaining magma energy on the surface onto a Klaxosaur ship.

Nore wanted Godzilla to attend because the beast saved his companion, the rest of the beasts were there for fun.

Leading the Klaxosaur princess down the aisle was Dr Franxx who volunteered for the tradition. The ceremony itself was taking place in the garden, but the location was special to Hiro and Zero Two, when Nore and Fara were told about it they insisted they hold the ceremony there.

So behind the flower archway stood the tall tree where long ago Hiro read the beast and the prince to Zero Two, where they were separated after Hiro told her he would be her darling. But this new memory was onetheir favourites together, because like them this area would bring two people together.

Zero Two rested her head on Hiros shoulder smiling as Dr Franxx finished leading Fara to the flower archway, "Some day it will be us up there" Hiro whispered to her which made her look up at him with a mischievous smile.

"That sounds like a proposal, darling" she said.

"Yes it is, but it's also a promise" he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips before the two of them began to pay attention to the ceremony.

Ichigo smiled at the two of them feeling happy for her friends. Despite once holding feelings for Hiro she didn't feel sadness now that he had Zero Two. But as she looked at Goro who was smiling at her, she smiled back taking his hand in hers. She now felt feelings for someone who felt the same way about her.

Mitsuru and Kokoro were smiling as the two of them held hands watching the ceremony. The two had become much closer since their battle against Dark and the infected Klaxosaurs. The two of them knew their feelings towards each other were similar to what the two klaxo sapiens felt towards each other at this moment. Love.

Futoshi was enjoying the ceremony as well with Naomi and Ikuno who were sitting at both of his sides holding one of his hands.

Zorome and Miku were blushing while holding hands as well.

"Looks like we have some new couples in the protecters" Manami whispered to Kio, Eris and Aoi.

"Yeah but they're so young" said Kio.

"That maybe so" said Hachi who was sitting next to the four of them with Nana sitting at his left side, "But I don't think it matters to them, whats important is that they have each other and if it makes them happy should when their relationship started matter" he said holding Nanas hand smiling at her.

"No I guess your right" said Aoi holding Kios right hand as Star spoke up.

"When I performed Guts and Cascas wedding I said didn't have the authority to perform one, but I then said it shouldn't matter if it helps bringing two people together" said Star smiling, "This world has suffered from an unjust war, but when it comes to times like these it shows there is still hope for it". Some of the people in the crowd smile from his words.

Jim and Sarah smiled at each other as they remembered their wedding day in the underground city. They could still hear the people cheer when they kissed.

"I'm sure this will be the first of many weddings in this world from now on, because those of you here who don't understand what the feeling love is, you will now understand a very important part of it and that is being united with the person you care about the most in your life" said Star nodding at Nore and Fara who smiled at him, "Now Nore, prince of the Klaxo Sapiens, do you take Fara, princess of the klaxo sapiens to be your wife".

"I do" the Klaxosaur prince said lowering his head.

"Do you Fara, princess of the Klaxo sapiens, take Nore, prince of the Klaxo sapiens to be your husband" said Star as Fara lowered her head so her horn was touching against one of Nores making them glow.

"I do" she said.

"Then I declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" said Star as the Klaxo sapiens leaned in towards the other and kissed. Faras tale lifted up into the air as the two of them hugged while still kissing.

The people around them cheered while clapping their hands.

"About time right Nore" said Jim smiling while the two Klaxo sapiens smiled.

A few hours laters everyone stood on some flatland not far from the garden. On one side was the protecters home the Orion omega and on the other a large Klaxosaur space craft. The parasites, their caretakers along with the survivors who lived outside the plantations and Dr Franxx stood in front of the two separate groups.

On one side in front of them were the protecters and on the other was Nore and Fara with their companions behind them. Stars beasts were turned back into metal pieces after the ceremony, said pieces were now on an orange ring around his right wrist.

"Are you sure you cant stay any longer" Sarah asked with a sad look on her face?

"Yeah we still have to your wedding reception" Jim asked looking at Nore?

"Sorry but now that the rest of the magma energy has been gathered we have to return it to our home" said Nore with an apologetic look on his face.

"Were hoping to find away that will return our people back to their original forms" said Fara.

"Is there really anything you cant do for the Klaxosaurs" Shiricke asked Star?

He shook his head no with a sad look on his face, "Sadly that would apply to one of the rules for my powers, I cant alter a living beings appearance" he said.

"Hey whats going to the happen to the standard Franxx" Goro asked looking at the leader of squad twenty six who smiled.

"Theres no need to fight the Klaxosaurs anymore so were going to use them for construction" he said while his partner stood next to him.

"Dr Franxx said he could even come up with a new energy source for them too" she said making the protecters along with the Klaxo sapien royalty stare at the the doctor in question.

"If a man who didn't design them could find a new energy source for them I don't see why the creator himself cant think of one" Dr Franxx said shaking his shoulders.

"Good luck in the future then doctor" said Nana smiling.

"To you as well Nana and you Hachi I saw the way you two were looking at each other during the wedding" the doctor said with a smile making the red haired caretaker blush.

"Still a pervert even given the circumstances huh doctor" said Star with a calm look on his face while Zero Two nodded in agreement.

"Yes well I appreciate all the knowledge you put in the gardens database Star, I'm sure it will be helpful for the future of this world" said Dr Franxx.

"Yeah but make sure a survivor teaches the kids sex ed, I don't know what the caretakers are gonna think when they read it" said Star looking worried while some of the parasites looked confused by the term sex ed. While the survivors just laughed at thier confused looks.

"Well then Heaven Star I guess this is goodbye" said Nore reaching his right hand out.

"Yeah I guess so, take care of yourself Nore" Star said shaking hands with the Klaxo sapien prince while Hermione was doing the same with Fara.

"Make sure to look after your husband" said Fara.

"Yeah same to you" she said and two of them smiled before Fara and Nore walked onto the Klao sapiens ship while the protecters walked onto the Orion omega. The people on the ground watched as the two ships began to take off as they waved them goodbye. The Orion omega took off into the air while the Klaxo sapien ship began to fly towards Faras home.

On board the Orion Omega in the crew quarters area, "So how do you plan on getting this ship into the world of worlds" Hanji asked looking confused?

"Don't worry I have the ship prepared, come on there's something you should all see" said Star heading to the bridge with most of the protecters following him.

Farnese was about to follow them when Serpico grabbed her hand, "Is there something wrong" she asked looking confused while the doors to next area of the ship closed leaving only the two of them there alone.

"Yes everything is alright, I just feel like I should ask you this question properly" he said looking nervous when he reached into his cloak pulling out a small blue box, "I asked Star for advice on how do this and he made this to help" he said getting down on one knee before opening the lid.

Farnese gasped as she saw a golden ring with a blue diamond on it, "Serpico" she said holding her hands over her mouth.

"Ever since we met my duty was always to you, I know you feel bad for what you used to do in your past, but to me that doesn't matter" he said grabbing her right hand as tears started to appear in her eyes, "You are the one I wasn't to spend the rest of my life with and I promise to keep protecting you, Lady Farnese I would be honored if you would marry me" he said bowing his head.

"Lift up your head Serpico" said Farnese and he looked up to see she was smiling with tears coming out of her eyes as she kneeled on the ground in front of him, "The greatest honor would you allowing me to be your wife, so yes I will marry you" she said before kissing him on the lips as he placed his hands on both sides of her face as he returned the kiss.

The two of them broke away smiling as Serpico placed the ring on her finger and she smiled looking at it before kissing her Fiancé. The two of them fell onto to the ground when the the doors near them opened, revealing Eren and Mikasa.

"Hey were almost" said Eren before noticing the two of them on the ground. Serpico and Farnese then stopped their celebration looking at the two of them.

"Farnese is everything alright" said Mikasa looking concerned noticing the wet tear stains on her face.

"Everything's great actually" said Farnese then showing the two of them her engagement ring making the two of them look surprised before they cheered.

The four of them then went to the bridge were Farnese was surrounded by the women of the group cheering for her while Serpico was being congratulated by most of the men of the group, giving him congratulations. Star from the pilots chair just sent the wind sword user a smile while the ship suddenly past the planets atmosphere.

"Alright everyone take a look" said Star getting up from his chair as everyone stared at the sight past the screen. It was the earth of this world but not with much green and they could see a lot of the ocean.

"Amazing" said Hanji.

"Makes you wonder what the view from our world would be like" said Armin staring amazed at sight like his girlfriend who had the same look on her face.

"We probably wouldn't have gotten to see something like this if we hadn't joined" said Futoshi with Naomi and Ikuno nodding in agreement.

"It makes you feel peaceful" said Eris getting everyone's attention to see the catian was smiling, "Back on the galactic council station we had a battle looming over us the next day so we werent able to properly enjoy the view, but at the moment theres nothing".

"Accept Darks still out there" said Levi looking serious which made everyone look down.

"Your sure he wont come back to this world" Nana asked looking at Star who shook his head no.

"Trust me the only worlds he will go to is to whatever one I'm in so he can attack me, but the battle that happenned here has me worried" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body.

"What do you mean" asked Guts as a bright blue light shined on Stars right side and when it stopped shining heavens light in its holder appeared.

"Controlling living beings is something he never did back in my world, he might be getting stronger from looking into different worlds" said Star as a hatch opened under the ship controls revealing a blade shaped key hole.

"Wait you think he can become invincible like you" said Sasha looking worried.

"Unlikely" said Star taking his sword out as the ship began to turn away from the planet and now faced the emptiness of space. He placed the sword into the key hole all the way to the handle and turned it clockwise.

From the front of the ship, two parts moved aside as a giant, long round cannon emerged. From its hole fired a beam of bright blue energy that shot forward. Then from the light a massive black portal surrounded by a bright blue line emerged. Big enough for the Orion omega to fit perfectly through.

"Alright everyone" said Star as the bright blue light stopped covering his body to reveal he was smiling as he sat back in the pilots chair, "Time to go" he said placing his hands on the ships controls as the cannon went back inside the ship. Star took the sword out of the key hole and placed it back in its holder.

The ships light drive activated as it shot into the portal at the speed of light. The portal vanishing after the Orion omega went through.

Instead of seeing Darkness in the world of worlds, they all saw blue lines continue to pass by them like when they first saw the ship travel by the light drive, "So what now" asked Casca?

"I don't know about everyone else I'm glad we don't have to walk anymore here" said Kio sighing in relief.

"Yeah you can say that again" said Aoi smiling at her boyfriend.

"How long yo think this is going to take" Connie asked with his hands behind his head?

"Might be longer then usual since were traveling by ship, its to come out of light drive when we reach the portal to the next world" said Star before getting out of the pilots chair, "Which gives me the perfect time to teach some of you a lesson".

"Wait what do you mean" said Futoshi looking worried.

"Squad thirteen, Nana, Hachi, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Connie and Sasha follow me to the back of the ship, its time for the talk" said Star calmly with the people he called out followed him.

Squad thirteen looked confused wondering what the talk meant, while the rest along with Zero Two had some idea of what it was going to be about.

"Hey why werent we told to go with them" Isma asked looking confused.

"I thinks its because we already understand what they're going to be talking about" said Isidoro calmly.

"I think ill go with them to help out" said Hermione smiling before walking off the bridge to follow her husband and the people he called out.

The remaining people on the bridge continued to look out the screen, as the Orion omega continued to travel to the next world on their journey. While Star had to give some of the younger members of the protecters a talk. Where some of them would be feel embarrassed or in squad thirteens case surprised by the end of it.

**Authors note: **So part five of a star prtoeects has come to an end. Now its onto part six. Thanks to everyone who continues to read the series. Now onto the hints for the next world, yep thats right two hints. Thhe first one is in this story, Star said soemthing similar to what the charcter in the next world said. During the final battle with Virm after taking down the nines.

The second hint I want you to think of the word Zero. Dont think of it as a number, instead think of it as a name. The next part of the series will start next Monday.


End file.
